Better Than the DEVIL
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: John Cena's life gets changed by a bet he made on twitter he made with a psychotic and jealous CM. Punk that's been lusting after him for awhile and now can Randy save John from Punks clutches? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Better Then The DEVIL

**Pair(s):** John/Randy John/Punk (one sided)

Summary: John Cena's life gets changed by a bet he made on twitter he made with a psychotic and jealous CM. Punk that's been lusting after him for awhile and now can Randy save John from Punks clutches? SLASH

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Dedication: This is for WALDRON82 who requested this dark fic. with this specific plot.

Warning: Slash, , Dark slave scenes, etc.

_**TWITTER….. John pov**_

"Mmm John you make me roar with pleasure." I heard Randy moan out "Mmm I can never get enough of your gorgeous ass." Randy moaned again squeezing my bubble bare ass I was panting so heavy I didn't know what to do. "Oh God Randy you better stop I'm trying to write my fans here on my twitter account and you are totally distracting me" I stutter as I feel a swipe of his tongue in my ass whole.

Randy and I have been dating for five years and he's the love of my life I have never so much as looked at another man ever since we started dating. Randy and I still are in contact with our ex wife's and Randy with his beautiful daughter Alanna that calls me naked baby I love her just as much as Randy and I always will.

I sat here in our hotel room after WWE Raw naked laying on my stomach playing on the computer on twitter with all my fans answering questions and talking to friends. But that's how I'm in this situation with Randy naked also pinning my legs down from behind licking my ass and moaning in pleasure trying to get me to play and its working. I feel Randy crawl up my back till I feel his breath ghosting over the back of my neck and it sends chills down my spine I turn my face to look at him and Randy cups my chin and leans towards me kissing me with so much passion I want to cry.

After awhile he lets go but hovers over my lips still as he says something I wasn't expecting "I won't let anyone take you from me John Cena you are mine." I tear up a bit at the sincerity in Randy's voice and the shine in his eyes to make me know he means every word. I smile my dimpled smile at him and take one hand around his neck smashing our lips together again in a searing kiss. "You are like putty in my fingers," Randy said firmly. "I'm so glad I can make you come undone." I hear Randy mumble against my neck as he starts laying light kisses over it. I smile at Randy's cocky side and turn on my back with Randy on top hovering over me inches away. Randy starts kissing and licking down my strong chest till his hands traveled to the spot I wanted him to touch but he ignored it and it made me whine before I could stop myself. "Uhn.. leech, just .. " John whispered the words so quietly that not very many people would have heard it. But being it Randy on the other hand, did, but decided to tease me a little. "Just.. what?" Randy tormented.

"Just.. touch me." I clenched I bit down onto my bottom lip, pleading. My obvious erection was throbbing with anxiety.

Randy's hand slowly slid up my entire cock, firmly bracing his fingers around it. Randy was encouraged further by my hand that grabbed at his shoulders and near like howls escaping from my mouth. My body was writhing with excitement, as was Randy's. The only difference was Randy wasn't tossing and turning everywhere like the a mutt in heat.

Randy ran his hand down to the base of where my erection began, and guided his beautiful hands up it once more, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. Randy was most satisfied with how he was making me groan and shudder with excitement and pleasure. He continued his torturous actions, but at a faster pace; jerking the cock back and forth. It was a pleasurable pain, and a painful pleasure. My back arched up, breaching my limits as I was entirely too close to my release in such a small amount of time. So Randy pulled his hand away from my straining member, soon hearing a disappointed growl come from my mouth as he looks down at me smirking devilishly.

"Don't worry, you'll get off sooner or .. later." Randy discretely teased.

I huffed.

Randy pressed our bodies together, so that our erections were rubbing against one another; creating unbearable friction and pleasure. I bucked against Randy, silently pleading for more so I was able to release. It took all of Randy's strength to not make a noise. He pushed himself up and off of me, receiving another protesting grunt from me.

"Oh, be patient." Randy was leaning on one elbow, and placing his hand on his own erection. He guided it to my ass, delicately pressing it against my heat. I breathed out slowly, and breathed back in. Randy gradually pushed into my warmth, biting back a scream. Randy's hands were now roughly gripping my waist, pulling me down quickly, so my bottom would completely sheath his erection.

I shrieked, my nails digging into Randy's cadaverous shoulders, relishing in the almost heart wrenching pleasure. It felt so good, but I was wanting to pull away from the tremendous amount of discomfort Randy was causing me. Randy noticed this, and paused. He waited a few moments for me to become accustom to such invasion of my body "..Go." I muttered, running my hands down from Randy's shoulders to his back. I took the pain I was feeling out on Randy's back, scratching and scraping my nails against Randy's back. I was aware that it didn't make a difference on Randy's part, but it helped a little while dealing with the pain. Randy granted my wish, nearly pulling all the way out and then pushing back in. my breath hitched, continuing my assault on Randy's un scarred back. Randy kept his quickened pace up, roughly pushing in and out of me. I was so enjoying it now, for the most part. My lips were parted, an un spoken plead. Randy leaned in, pressing his lips against my chapped ones. This excited me more as I kiss back. Randy took the lead, though; his tongue pressed against my teeth, attempting to pry them apart for his entrance which was granted easily.

Randy continued thrusting into my body, moving one of his hands from hips to my throbbing erection. I was surprised of Randy tonight that he was so patient throughout it all. Randy wrapped his fingers around my aching erection, pulling it in each direction, rubbing his thumb against the tip. His hand slid down from the start of my cock to my balls, cupping one of them and squeezing it gently. My body arched up, my breath hitched and I shot my load all across my own stomach and chest, and partially on Randy's hand. Randy ignored it, continuing to thrust himself into my welcoming body. As Randy shuddered once, as I did and he released himself into my heat. He pulled out of me, eliciting a barely audible 'pop' noise.

We both sat there on our hotel bed breathing heavily sweat dripping off our body's and heat circulating between us. "Wow god that was Fucking hot!" Randy exclaimed happily out of breath I only nod because I still can't talk from the major sex Randy and I just had.

I turn my head towards my lap top sitting beside me still on my twitter account with 30 messages already from fans all over the world wanting to talk to me.

I lean up as I see one message from my arch rival Cm Punk messaging me a very interesting bet to play for this coming 1000th episode of Raw.

**Twitter Messaging **

Cm. Punk

: HEY JOHN BOY READY TO LOSE TOMORROW AT RAW 1000?

**John Cena : You know I will win you never can beat me fair and you won't beat me tomorrow either I'm more then ready to take that title from you!**

Cm. Punk : Ya talk is cheap and well why don't we have a bet you win I am your slave to do as you please whatever you please

**JOHN CENA : and let me guess if you win what the same thing happens? **

Cm. Punk See your not just a pretty face your smart too I knew you would figure it out! Well get be prepared to lose John cena because your ass will be mine after our match.

**John Cena : In your dreams Punk you will never touch me on Randy can have me.**

CM. Punk : we shall see John Cena we shall see good night john boy your going to need it after I'm through with it.

Randy finally rolls over facing towards me as he asks tiredly "Are you going to go to sleep yet or stay up?" "No I'm coming" I say as I shut off my computer and curl into Randy's protective arms knowing that there's a possibility I won't be safe after tonight….

**SO WHAT YOU THINK I'M HOPING THE AUTHOR I WROTE THIS FOR LIKES THIS STORY AS WELL I'M A LITTLE RUSTY WITH THIS ONE SO BE GENTEL LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER WORKING HARD TO MAKE THIS WORK**

"PLEASE VINCE DON'T DO THIS IT WAS JUST A MINDLESS BET NOT AN ACTUAL LIFE CHANGING EVENT!" I begged Vince to reconsider but it was just going in one ear and out the other and I wondered why he was so keen to make this bet a huge deal. "look John I already made up my mind it was yours and Punks doing that got you into this mess and had everyone in WWE read your tweets to each other like you two are really going to do this so blame no one but yourself for excepting the challenge!" I look down in shame because I knew Vince was right I do have no one to blame but myself for this and as Vince handed me the contract stating if I lose this match on 1000th episode of Raw I belong to Punk until he loses the WWE championship to another.

I swallow my pride and sign my name on the dotted line signing over my dominance my pride and my body to the one man that I know has wanted me to be his for a long time. I look up as Vince smiles at me taking the contract away and giving it to Stephanie who in turn looked very disapproving as I was to this deal but couldn't say anything as she left out the door. I sigh hanging my head low as I feel tears about to well up but I swallow them down and back up to the office door till I feel my back collide with the wall and place my hand on the handle turning it and leaving.

I walk down the arena hall about to go to my lock room to change for the show tonight when I see my co workers crowded around Randy Orton's locker room yelling. I run towards the crowd and I see Kofi, Beth, and Wade and Drew start to part the crowd to let me by and when I get to the entrance I see Randy's whole locker room trashed and I wonder what happen till I see a raging viper he is known for throwing chairs, clothes, tables, everything he can get his hands on everywhere and I'm more scared he's going to hurt himself then the furniture.

I run in the locker room and grab a hold of Randy from behind as he's still thrashing around trying to get out of my hold "RANDY STOP BABY STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" I tighten my hold around his waist but that's when he elbows me in the stomach making me loose my breath and fall backwards hitting to wall as I became very dizzy and light headed. I can barely see him by the dizziness but I hear silence and feet running towards me as I cough trying to catch my breath again. "OH NO JOHNNY I'M SO SORRY BABY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME?" I hear Randy plea as his hands hold my face protectively and softly. I nod and look down to see blood running from Randy's hand and look at him questionably.

"I accidentally cut myself when I hit the mirror" Randy replied calmly I look over and sure enough the changing mirror was smashed into pieces. Hunter Helmsley appeared from the crowd next and looked straight at Randy and I on the floor "Randy you better pay for all this damage you have done in here you understand me?" I look over at Randy as he nods like a scolded kid and I kind of smile at how cute Randy looks being disciplined.

After everyone scattered to there own Locker rooms and business I took Randy over the faucet to clean his wound as I hear Randy his in pain when the water hit his cut. It was quiet "are you not going to ask why I did this?" Randy asked me confused I look up at him and shrug "I'm sure you have a legitimate reason as to why you did what you did so to answer your question no randy I'm not going to ask" Randy sighed as he knew I was kind of mad at him. "ok I lost it when I heard about the contract between you and Punks agreement to become slaves to each other when one of you lose" I look confused "And who told you that?" Randy was chewing on his bottom lip as he answered "Punk himself told me that Vince had agreed to this whole thing and is making you go along with it" I turn and glare at the wall "Well yes I just signed it before I found you doing this" Randy sighed again "Why is Vince making this go on?" I look at Randy with honesty behind my eyes "I don't know Randy I have no idea what's in that mans head to do this."

Randy goes over the fresh first aid kit they keep in every locker room if the cut isn't to serious to go see our doctors and we just need to bandage or spray or something small. Randy took out the manila colored bandage and started wrapping kind of having a hard time "Let me" I say gently taking the bandage from Randy and start wrapping his hand. After a while I look up from still wrapping Randy's hand to see randy him self starring at me "What why are you starring at me?" Randy clears his throat "I thought you'd be mad at me and I love you very much John Cena this contract and Punk is not going to break us moment and look into Randy's sharp grey blue eyes that's shining with love and my eyes started to water from the passion of those words.

"I LOVE YOU TOO RANDY ORTON"…..

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I LIKE THIS CHAPTER A LOT HOPE YOU DO TOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : THE SLAVEORY STARTS IT THIS CHAPTER HAVE FUN READING IT HAS HUGE BSDM SEX IN IT SO BE WARNED!**

JOHN CENA POV

POEM

Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac. Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.

In John's head

I lost I lost my match the match that was to decide my fate if I became Cm Punks slave I couldn't believe it I sat there in the ring going over everything that went wrong in my head that dumb ass Big Show again had to ruin me. Now since I lost I have to belong in the arms of the man that becomes my master the man that's going to take me away from my Randy the one man that's stayed by my side for everything and then Randy's words popped in my head from earlier in the locker room _I love you very much John Cena this contract and Punk is not going to break us. _And I remember the passion and honesty in those beautiful words.

I finally get up after Dwayne (the Rock) left after saving me from a savage beating from the Big Show which I already got partly before he came out but now is not the time to complain now I have to worry about my supposable "Master" Cm Punk waiting for me on the other side. And I was right as soon as I get through the curtain I see Randy on one side with a worried look on his face and Cm Punk on the other with a smirk and the WWE title over his shoulder. Randy runs to me holding me tightly in his protective strong arms whispering sweet nothings to calm me and have me relax which helped as I slumped my weight on him which he seemed glad to hold up.

Tears rode my eyes as I feel another set of arms on my waist pulling me from Randy's hold and I know its Punk. I look up at Randy as I see tears also in his eyes and I start to sob as I grab Randy by the neck and smash our lips together one last time in a passionate hot kiss. I heard Cm Punk getting irritated as he coughed impatiently for us to stop as he ripped me from the love of my life. I cried out as I felt cold and empty being away from Randy "RANDY! I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T THIS PUNK RANDY PLEASE HELP ME!" I yell at Punk and reach for Randy as I see Randy doing the same but then I see Cody and Ted get a hold of Randy trying to stop him from doing something stupid and I hear Rand start to scream for me "JOHN BABY I LOVE YOU TOO PLEASE YOU CAN DO THIS PLEASE JOHN COME BACK!" and then Randy was gone as I felt Punk shove me in his rented SUV in the back seats.

After a long time of uncomfortable driving to the hotel Punk grabs me roughly I kicked

and tried to scream but Punk pushes his hand over my mouth to muffle me as we climb the stairs to get away from paparazzi and fans until we are at his hotel room. Punk shoves me inside as I land on my stomach on the floor in tears. "now you better behave john" I hear Punk say as he enters the bathroom leaving me still on the floor sobbing for Randy. Suddenly I hear bath water running and steam rolling out of the bathroom as I get up gingerly from the floor and I see Punk come back out with some swimming trunks and a towel over his shoulder smirking at me. I swallow hard "I'm going for a swim and I want you to take a long hot bath and relax from the day you have had I will be back in about 30 minutes and don't think on running back to your beloved Randy because I will know" Punk stated as he walks passed me and to the door.

I feel so numb without Randy and miss him already as I slip out of my clothes till I'm completely naked and walk to the shower and stop mid step as I see something I didn't expect at this time and it's a dildo laying on the side of the shower with a note from Punk I pick it up to read what it says "_This better be used before I get back"_ I swallow again and cry at how humiliating and degrading Punk is making me feel right now. I climb in the hot bath water and hiss at the scolding feeling on my cool naked skin and try to get used to it.

PUNK AND JOHNS POV

I reached for the dildo; it was an average sized dildo made of Jade. As I gently rubbed the cock on my sensitive ass whole and moaned softly, wishing it was Randy's cock. After a few teases I slowly slid the cock inside me, a soft smile spread across my face as I pictured Randy. And I started sliding the cock in and out faster and faster feeling my head start to swim I closed my eyes tightly and leaned against the shower wall. I slowly tweaked at my left nipple making it hard; and I lifted the dildo to my mouth and ran my tongue around the edge if it. Fighting the waves of orgasm I felt building in me I took the dildo back down to my ass again continued to slide the cold cock deeper inside. I slid down to a sitting position in the shower and placed the Jade cock on the floor of the shower firmly holing it there so I could ride it.

I placed myself over the dildo and lowered myself onto it moaning as it penetrated deeper and deeper. I could feel the shower starting to get cold and I Moved with deliberate determination and raised and lowered myself on the cock faster. No longer able to control myself I cried out in ecstasy Randy's name as I felt the warm rush of cum spill on my chest and in the water. Quickly before it washed away I raised my fingers to my mouth to savor the taste of myself, and then I discovered something in the way of my mouth, and I opened my eyes and discovered only darkness. I started to panic as I knew it can't be Punk he said he wouldn't be back till 30 minutes and its only been 10.

Horrified I jumped to my feet, and I felt large hands grab me by the wrists and pull me from the shower stall. Then I herd a voice if I hadn't been so damn scared I might of thought it a handsome voice, " OK you little slut, time to start your training." I struggled and screamed, but to no avail his grip was too tight. A wicked smile crossed his face as he silently hoped to himself John would not submit easily. I felt something closing around my wrists like handcuffs only soft like nylon. I struggled desperate to break free from this man " please, please don't hurt me!" I begged of him. "Who are you what do you want from me?" I could feel the man press his naked body close to mine "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I commanded of him. Punks smile got larger at this, of Johns attempt to sound brave was amusing to him, but he could hear the terror in his voice. He could feel Johns body trembling as Punk said in a strong commanding voice. "Nope your mine" (John pov) I stiffen to the pressure the man was putting on my neck. And I kicked out hoping to hit him in the nuts, as I did so I felt what felt like a 2x4 against the back of my knees bringing me down to them in an instant. I cried out as I resumed my struggle with more determination than before. He spread my knees with his feet and lifted my chin and pushed on the small of my back forcing me to arc it, He then freed my hands. Free I thought, as I raised my strong fist to punch this man on top of me.

My arm was caught in mid air rather roughly and placed on my right thigh he then rolled my arm over so the palm was facing up. He then did the same thing with the left hand again palm up. Then I herd something I found rather odd, " MY GOOD PET" it was soft and gentle, almost musical in tone. my fears subsided a little as I wondered what this man truly wanted of me. I could hear the man get up and circle around me like a vulture and wondered when he would close in on me. I became painfully aware of my erect nipples and slouched trying to hide them from this stranger. The blow was hard, much like that of a riding crop against the small of my back, again forcing me to arch my back thrusting out. Punk watched as Johns shoulders slumped and started shaking violently. He knew John had started to cry, and he admired John's determination not to allow him to hear it. He watched and smiled as John tried hard to square up his shoulders and stifle the sobs.

"Do you know who I am?" Punk asked boldly, so John could hear the smile in his voice.

"NO" John shouted defiantly.

"No what?" Punk asked John ignoring John's attempt at defiance.

"No Sir?" with a slight question in Johns voice he attempted again.

"No what?" he asked again calmly.

(Johns pov again) I quickly searched mind looking for what he might want; I attempted again, "NO SHITHEAD I DON'T!"

I realized my mistake as soon as I said it. And I felt the crops burn into my ass, I thought for sure I was bleeding. I stifled my cries as he brought the crop down hard repeatedly. His voice was surprisingly calm as he asked me again "No what?" The room was deathly silent, as I had no idea what this man wanted and I dare not risk the wrong answer again, so I said nothing. The silence was broke by the sound of flesh on flesh as he spanked me hard on the ass again. I let out a small moan, and a smile broke across Punks face again. I stammered out a very weak "no master?" Again I was shocked to hear "Good PET" Master I thought to myself, master what the fuck had I been thinking? I had always considered myself a strong man and in charge of things and to call this person master? I silently scolded myself telling myself I did not like the way he called me pet. "Now" Punk said, "show ME how YOU can pleasure ME!"

Pleasure him? Why the hell would I want to pleasure him? I noticed how he smelled, a strong odor of sweat and pool water and I knew who it was right away it was Punk why would he do this to me? act as if he broke in and taking advantage on me well if he wanted to role play I'll give him one. What did he want from me though I wondered silently, what type of pleasure? Oh MY God I thought he's going to rape me. And As these thoughts were racing through my mind Punk gently lifted the shroud from my head. I blinked hard several times trying to adjust quickly to the light Punk turned on. To my surprise the man in front of me was Punk and naked, I glanced up into his eyes; they burned through me like razor sharp spears.

I lowered my eyes quickly, again I heard the approving "Good PET" I thought quickly what had I done? All I did was look down, was that some part of this role playing thing? I could still feel his eyes on me, and couldn't help but to notice Punks cock was right in front of my face. "Now suck it" again in the commanding voice I had herd earlier. I couldn't hide the look of surprise on my face as I looked up at Punk. I opened my mouth to speak and was greeted with his large cock being rammed down my throat. I gagged at the size of Punks cock and attempted to pull away, but I felt him grab my short hairs and pull me back into him. Gagging again I thought of biting him, but somewhere in the back of her mind I kind of enjoyed it and that's what killed me to think I liked being told what to do and I still have Randy what would he think if he knew I had these thoughts of his deranged psychotic enemy Punk.

As his hips thundered forwards and back, I started to groan in pain, and Punks grip on my head became harder as he forced me to take more and more of his enormous cock. I gagged with every thrust thinking I could take no more I was greeted by the warm salty taste as Punk came down my throat with such force I had no choice but to swallow. I started to sob when he ripped his cock from my throat as I soon realized what I had done and it wasn't with Randy. His cum spilled out of my mouth and dripped onto my Pecs running down my tight muscled stomach to my thick shaven cock. I look up to see Punk smirking at me and commanded "Lick it up!"

I looked up in horror "I won't" I said will all the defiance I could muster. As I barely saw the crop as it came down again on my bare ass. I lowered myself onto my stomach, exposing my bountiful bubble shaped ass. I glanced up at him giving him a look of total disgust as Punk smiled down at me, his smile softened as I began to lick the cum from the floor. I wondered if this was all and will he leave me alone now. I licked the last of the cum from the carpet floor and herd Punks again approving "Good Pet" I attempted to raise myself up and was stopped by his crop across my shoulders, and I quickly dropped back down. I feel Punk reach down and grab my hands placing them behind my neck, and gently pulled me up to my elbows "Entwine your fingers" Punk commanded much gentler than the crop had suggested He reached between my thighs around my hanging cock to my stomach and lifted me to my knees, then spreading my legs I look around to see Punk smile again "Good Pet" I wondered what the purpose of this position was. And I was answered quickly by the feeling of Punks hand caressing my ass cheeks. His touch was light and extremely erotic; I tried not to be disgusted and tried to back into his hand with my ass hoping he would put his fingers inside me so he would get this over with and leave me the hell alone.

I was answered with a sharp painful spank across my already red ass. Returning quickly to the position he had placed me in I heard the approving "Good Pet" yet again. He continued to caress my red ass, then his other hand went to rub my inner thigh His hand ran across my dick lightly, and I couldn't help but to lower to it wanting more, again I received a sharp mind-shattering spank across my ass. Punk was positively beaming as John answered the spank with a low groan of pain. Punk could feel John trembling, knowing John was scared, Punk brushed his finger over Johns sensitive ass crack slowly and surprisingly gentle. Punk admired Johns control he could see Johns muscles tensing, trying to fight the inevitable to cum.

(Johns pov) "Cum Now!" I heard Punks voice faintly in my mind, almost as if it was a dream. I couldn't believe the way I responded to this, my body shook violently as waves of orgasmic energy overtook me. I let out a cry of true ecstasy as I screamed Randy's name and that's when I knew I did it I probably angered Punk and now he's going to beat me. Unable to hold myself in the position any longer my body went limp and slumped forward hard onto the wooden floor. my breath was rapid and my body was still convulsing as Punk roughly rolled me onto my back. He shoved my feet back to my ass, then parted my knees Punk admired Johns perfectly huge cock. Then he lowered his mouth to it, softly licking around my mushroom head. Still not recovered from the first orgasm I tried to wiggle away a little bit, But Punk grabbed me by the thighs and held me in place.

Punks eyes danced with amusement as John whined and groaned in disapproval, but I held John fast. Slowly I take my finger down to Johns ass and parted his ass cheeks with my fingers, and I rubbed while, I sighed internally, and I was going to enjoy John.

(Back to Johns POV) I felt punk let me my cock out of his mouth till he moved lower and I felt his tongue dove on the inside of my ass muscles rimming me as I started to buck my hips to him, trying vainly to make Punk go deeper not just tease me and that's when I realized what I was doing and stopped I can't enjoy this I have Randy to think about. I feel Punk place his arm firmly across My strong belly holding my hips to the ground; again Punk was amused by the frustrated whimper that came from Johns lips. As Punk licked the inside of my ass whole more roughly now I felt punk stick a finger in there as well and my ass now was throbbing with anticipation. I couldn't help but moan with pleasure as Punk take his finger out and took her right nipple between his fingers and squeezed it hard. He licked along the inside of my thighs moving slowly up to my stomach, every once in a while he would bite me but not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to pleasure me. He paused at my nipples first sucking on them, then biting roughly first on one the other my body was covered in goose bumps as I trembled.

Punk raised himself to my neck and began biting it roughly, bringing goose bumps and I whimpered and purred as I arched my back under him. I raised my hips opening my legs to expose my ass to him desperately trying to force him in me; but again a frustrated whimper escaped my lips as Punks foot forced my hips back down. My moaning was becoming rapidly louder as he nibbled on the back of my neck just below my ear, again I heard Punks melodic voice in my ear "Cum for ME now MY pet." I came hard and long.

As my body continued to shake a little I felt Punks cock penetrate me roughly as I cried out not of ecstasy but of pain "STOP PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE HAVE MERCY ON ME PLEASE!" I screamed as Punk rammed all the way into my soaked tight ass whole. A hard groan came from Punk as he jack hammered into me and raised my hips to meet him and tears ran down my face as I could feel cum dripping from my ass, into a puddle under me. Punk raised himself to his knees and grabbed a hold of my nipples squeezing hard till I was screaming in pain, and I could feel his cock pounding away inside me, and I could feel every ripple, vein, and the blood throbbing inside it.

I was completely and totally out of control as Punk dominated my limp hurting body. Then out of nowhere From somewhere behind me I heard a soft hum, and then felt it as he rammed a fairly large vibrator against me dick messaging it while ramming his large cock in my ass more harder. Cries of pain and pleasure escaped me as he periodically spanked my large ass with his free hand. as Punk continued to force his cock deeper into my ass. I couldn't tell where he ended and the vibrator began anymore.

Sweat dripped from my nipples as cum dripped from my ass, I herd a moan from Him and felt his cock throb and the warm rush of his cum into my ass. He rammed it deeper as he came in me and I cried out one last time as my body went limp. I felt Punk pull out of me and throw the vibrator as he stood over me picking me up with shky legs bridal style and laying me on the hotel bed in front of him. I try to scoot away from him but he fasens his arm around my waist and pulls me in till my back is flush against his naked front.

"good night my beautiful pet" I hear Punk say calmly as he falls asleep behind me and I set there in my thoughts beating myself up for what I let just happen to me with Punk as I think Randy is never going to want me again but then his words pop in my head again _I love you very much John Cena this contract and Punk is not going to break us. _And I start to cry softly not to wake Punk up again as I think of Randy and the future my life is taking with Punk my master…..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : **YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL **

**JOHN POV**

I wake turning over gently but grunt in discomfort as I feel pain shoot from my sore backside from the hard spankings I received from the crop Punk slapped me with. I throw my legs on the side of the bed and slowly rise naked walking around to find my stuff and see a note laying on the table with some money. I look on confused picking the note up as it reads _Vince called this morning and requested me to make an early show to the next arena to do some last minute changes on my new storyline so I won't be traveling with you. Here's some money to get yourself some nice breakfast my treat my sweet pet I will see you soon YOUR MASTER PUNK._

I snort as I think how stupid that is because I can get my own breakfast and thank god hes not here to hear me making fun of him face to face. 25 minutes later I'm dressed in a blue t-shirt and some black cargo shorts to go to the gym for a nice work out before I leave to Chicago for my falls count anywhere match with Alberto. I gather a water bottle a towel and my tennis shoes and walk out the door to the hotels gym.

I walk down the hall slinging my towel over my shoulder as I enter the elevator and push the down button but I see a hand to stop the doors from closing and look up to see a smiling Sheamus wearing grey sweats and a white tank with a green Celtic cross walk in beside me reclosing the elevator taking us to the gym. We finally get down there and as I open the gyms double doors to see most of my co workers taking over the whole gym. I walk towards the weights and start off small to get started. I feel a tap on the shoulder looking around and see the love of my life Randy Orton standing in red track pants and black shirt I smile and jump into Randy's strong protective arms.

"Randy I love you and miss you baby!" I shout happily as tears of the mental pain I have been through in 24 hours taking its toll on me. Randy laughed as he squeezed me closer to his body kissing all over my face "I missed you too baby God it felt weird sleeping by myself last night" I stopped suddenly at that thinking of what Punk did to me last night making me feel so ashamed.

"Johnny whats wrong baby what did Punk do to you?" I sighed and take Randy by the hand leading him away from listening ears as I told him everything and as I did I can see Randys whole body turning beat red in anger about to exsplode. After a couple minutes of silence I can't take it anymore and grab Randy by the shirt and start kissing him to keep his mind off of hurting Punk. Randy responds immediately and pushes me against the wall in a hot make put session battling for dominance which I give to Randy happily.

I was dizzy from the lack of air from the desperate kisses, and I could not care anymore what happened in this instant; I only knew he wanted more of this angry passion. my eyes shifted to the flaming eye of Randy's with desire, and he became entranced. Placing kisses, and nibbling softly on my neck, Randy shivered in anticipation. Slowly he started to undo the small annoying grey button to my blue workout shirt, running his tongue over every inch of bare skin as it became exposed to him, his teeth nipping softly. I brought my eyes back to look at the actions that Randy was performing, and I could not believe what Randy was doing. It didn't matter, though; it felt good, and I was able to say, so far, I liked it without remorse. my arms still remained around Randy's neck, and when it was exposed to me, I nipped gently on it. I continued to sigh softly, parting my lips, as my breath turning panty. Randy finished the task of unbuttoning my shirt and carefully lifted me up so he could remove the shirt with out loosing contact. Randy's bluish grey eyes gazed into my ocean blues as his hands skillfully rubbed up and down my chisseled stomach, Randy's fingers hooking into the waistband my cargo shorts. Tugging them down, revealed a pair of silky red boxers. Randy paused for a moment just to star at me as I blush at the intensity.

"Tell me what it is you want of me..." Randy hissed closing his eyes, which made the anticipation stronger. I removed my arms from Randy's neck and stared longingly at the floor, lightly brushing one of my fingers across one of his erect nipples. He shuddered pleasantly. I smiled as he leaned down beside my ear, "All I want is you. My breath hitched at the sincerity Slowly, he removed my now tight boxers, once again leaning back to observe the beauty in front of him. Then, he moved to undo my work out shirt, sliding it down the length of my arms.

I groaned at the feeling of my nudity, and I laid down on the floor without further adieu. I opened my eyes to observe my man in front of me stripping off his own clothing. I could not believe how sexy Randy is as I stare at him. "I'm not dreaming...am I?"

I realized then that perhaps it would always be a dream of how beautiful Randy was and my groin was beginning to ache for release. My face was still flushed, and only grew redder with blush as I feel the intensity of Randy's eyes starring at my naked body with lust and love.

Randy smiled, "No going back now." Soon he to, was naked and hovering over me as he lowered himself onto my body, sliding a warm tongue down to my shaft. Randy softly lashed his tongue out to taste the precum dripping off my aroused cock.

I stiffened and tensed at the sudden warmth over his member. I finally sighed and moaned in my arousal, and lifted my hips in hopes Randy would take me down his throat and I didn't know how much I could last with this simple teasing and seduction.

"I want you..." I whispered in a low hiss. Randy's mouth closed over me, taking my whole length in. Randy moved up and down slowly a few times, before stopping suddenly. "I want to feel you," said Randy softly, moving up to kiss my mouth, and letting me taste myself, " I want to be inside of you, John."

I moaned in reply and reached up to kiss Randy violently. my tongue battled viciously with the Randy's, tasting my own sticky coating in Randy's mouth. I spread my legs, imagining the organ of the Randy's moving freely inside me. I began to thrust my hips to the rhythm of the heavy kisses, and when I finally pulled away for air I gasped, wheezing.

Randy ran his hand up to my mouth and slid two fingers into it, making me coat it with my saliva. Randy withdrew his fingers and brought them down to my opening, slowly pushing one in, moving it in and out, before adding the second one. He let me adjust.

"Tell me when you're ready," Randy said in a voice to soft to belong to the fiery sexy viper I knew and love. I, who was laying on my back, gripped at the floor with my fingers and propped myself on my elbows, feeling the large fingers invade me. I gasped loudly, and tightened myself around the fingers, finding it the normal response to counter the invasion. I gritted my teeth and whimpered, collapsing onto my back, trying to relax.

Rand looked down at me smiling and licking his lips.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, not really sure, but I didn't want to take the chance of upsetting Randy because my backside kinda still hurt from the punishment Punk gave me last night. My gaze ran over Randy's face, begging to do it as I reached my arms up to Randy's neck again, motioning that I was ready. I lifted my hips off the ground slightly, I felt Randy shiver at the look I gave him. Putting his hands on either side of my body, he positioned himself to enter me, I hissed a little and as Randy almost stopped I shook my head to go on as I know Randy didn't want to hurt me as I lay under him. He wanted to make me feel good. Slowly, he pushed himself into me, inch by, agonizing inch, never taking his eyes away from me. Then he was all of the way inside of him, causing me to gasp, pant and wince as I felt Randy enter me fully.

My arms slid down to grip at Randy's ass, digging my nails into the tan skin of his ass cheeks when I first felt the intrusion. And when I heard Randy groan in pain I loosened my grip and arched my back when I felt the end of Randy's shaft press into my inner walls, triggering a pleasant response as it brushed past my prostrate. I groaned in pleasure and pulled Randy down on me so that he was bearing all of his weight on me.

Slowly Randy began to move in and out of me, moaning into my short hair and looking in to my eyes to check that I was okay before picking up the pace. Randy pushed hard, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach. "Mmm, so good, so tight.." I hear Randy say panting as I lift my hips to meet each of Randy's thrusts. I groaned and whimpered softly each time I was completely filled, and felt my lower body being stretched and fit to burst. Sweat was dripping off my face and between their bodies, and I was suddenly very aware of the cold air of the air conditioner. My body began to shiver not only in my final moments of lusting but also from the cold. I cried out, "Harder, Randy. Harder!"

I panted heavily, trying desperately to come, tears streaking down his sweaty face from the pain in his posterior, "My God, you're so big.."

Randy thrust in harder, faster, and deeper, wanting to satisfy me, completely.

"Call me your baby again," Randy said suddenly, close to the edge "My baby," I obeyed, lifting my hips further up. I grip tightened on Randy's ass again, my fingernails digging into the flesh again, as I felt his orgasm spill over me.

I continually cried, "My baby," into Randy's ear as I felt it pass over me, and I collapsed, feeling complete. With a final thrust, Randy emptied himself into my body, hissing some like a viper we all know him as he came. Then he collapsed all of his weight on me, laying there fore a moment before slowly withdrawing himself. I whimpered and assisted him carefully, moving my hips gingerly. I laid completely spent, my eyes at half-mass, wanting to close and sleep soundly. I looked over and watched Randy as his eyes were closing as well.

"Well it looks like we better go back up to our rooms and pack for our flight to Chicago to meet your new master Punk" Randy says sarcastically as I don't blame him for getting hostile over the once man who's destroyed me. I nod not wanting to say a word as I take Randy's out stretched hand being pulled up and start getting my clothes back on to get ready to go.

**OK SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE NEEDED TO PUT RANDY AND JOHN TOGETHER AGAIN AT LEAST FOR A LITTLE WHILE TILL PUNK GETS A HOLD OF JOHN AGAIN**

**OH AND CHECK OUT MY 2 NEW STORYS (I FEEL HIS EYES WATCHING ME) AND (I DON'T REMBER YOU) I HOPE YOU LIKE AT LEAST ONE**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : **YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL **

**JOHN POV**

"NO! PUNK STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY PLEASE RANDY!" I scream reaching out to Randy but Punk throws me into his private locker room and I land on my stomach in a grunt of pain. I look around to see where Punk is and see him shutting the locker room door locking it securely as I hear Randy screaming and pounding on the other side of it "PUNK LET GO OF HIM I MEAN IT I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DON'T LET JOHN GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKER!" I hear Randy scream in pure seething hatred.

I look up to see Punks body standing over me with fire burning in his eyes with anger and I squeak in surprise as he picks me up and throws me against the wall right beside the door I still hear Randy pounding on. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOUR DOING BEING WITH RANDY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I hear Punk scream in my face as tears start to build up in my eyes at how actually scared I am of Punk right now. "I didn't think I needed to have permission to be with the love of my life" I whimper out and look down to the floor trying to avoid the burning death glare Punk was sending me.

I jump in fear as I feel the whole locker room walls shake with the intensity of Randy's pounding on the other side of the door still trying to get in. I look back as Punk leans into my ear seething "You will tell lover boy out there that if he ever wants to see you in perfect condition again and not limping from me fucking you so hard you bleed he will stop that pounding and leave right now" I hear Punk say through gritted teeth making me gulp loudly in fear. I stand there as Punk gently and methodically pushes off the wall giving me some space to move and walk out the door to tell Randy to leave. I wipe tears from my eyes as I open the door walking out to see a red face viper in anger about to strike.

Randy moves forward as he try's to reach for the handle to the locker room to go in and attack Punk but I place my hands on his Pecs to stop him. "Randy no you can't please don't" I say pleading for him to understand. Randy looks at me in confusion "Well why the hell not this is Punk Johnny he's going to hurt you I can't let that happen again!" Randy says in his low determined voice that makes me shiver. "Randy he said he will hurt me worse if you don't leave now" I say calmly leaving out all the graphic details Punk exsplain he would do to me if Randy wouldn't cooperate.

Randy stops everything in an instant and looks at me with love and passion as I have the same intensity for him. "I love you Randy with all my heart and I hope this doesn't change anything for me asking you this but you have to go now ok baby?" I ask in the most sincerest way I could at this moment and I see Randy's head fall, eyes to the ground shaking his head yes with a defeated look on his face as he slowly walks off down the hall out of eye range. I sigh and open the door to walk back in only to be pulled forcefully "What was the meaning of that?" I spat, but before I could even answer, a large palm connected with my dimpled cheek, the slap ringing out in the small room I look at Punk in shock that he would hit me. As Punk's handprint blossomed against my soft tan skin in a red tattoo. "I don't _care_ what you thought you were trying to do, John. The fact is…" Punk slammed me up against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head, his eyes burning. Punk lowered his voice to a hiss. "The fact is, John, it won't happen again you will ask for permission to be with Randy next time before I find you two in a locker room fucking again you understand?"

our eyes connected, and in my blue ones I knew Punk could see that fire trying to flicker back to life. Punk had to stomp it out once more, stomp it out until it was just a thin tendril of smoke rising from ashes. I heard Punk growl at me between himself and the wall, feeling my muscles tense as though they were readying to fight back against the Chicagoan I hated Punk for doing this to me making me destroy Randy like that I hated him period. "Don't be stupid, pet." Punk warned me, although I already had been stupid enough with my little trick of escaping his clutches to be with Randy. "On your knees." I hear Punk demand, his voice now flat and emotionless. "What if I'm tired of being' on my knees for you?" I shot back, disobeying and not making any move to kneel down.

"I didn't ask!" Punk roared, and one of his hands uncurled its hold on my wrist and came down again, open palm, against my cheek as hard as he could. I felt my teeth clacked together with the force of the blow, my head bounced with a thud against the wall, sending black spots popping before my eyes. It was only a slap, but Punk's hands felt like baseball bats when they connected with my head. I cried out in pain as I fall to the floor holding my cheek and tears start to fall.

"That's acceptable, but I'd hardly call you a good pet yet." Punk gripped my chin, forcing my head up. I hadn't been looking around not wanting to really make eye contact with the bulge that was at my eye level. Punk had other ideas, however, and there it was. I closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Randy and it might just be best to get it all over with. As I waited for Punk's next instruction. Punk pulled down his wrestling trunk and took a couple of steps forward forcing his cock into my face. I clinch my eyes closed and turned my face, but there was really nowhere to go. The cheek that still stung from Punk's slaps pressed up against the cool wall, giving him some relief, but Punk's cock was against my other cheek, hard and hot, and I didn't want it touching me at all.

"Behave my pet and open up." Punk grabbed my face again, this time letting his hand crush my cheeks together making my tender face hurt more. My jaw was so sore I had no other choice until I gave into the pain of it and opened my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried not to gag as Punk's cock invaded my throat sliding over past my teeth, and against my tongue, filling my mouth and forcing Punks meat down my throat as I wanted it out and tried to adjust to the invasion that felt suffocating. My throat was automatically trying to reject it, gagging against the hard flesh, but Punk just forced himself deeper not heading the spasms of my throat. I thought I would suffocate, or throw up, or both. As Hot tears from the unstoppable gagging and the force of it spilled down my face. Punk's hand cupped the back of my head pushing further. "John, you do so well sucking my cock God your so sexy my pet." I hear Punk moan in pleasure as I keep my eyes down in shame I'm doing this to another man and not Randy.

Punk started up a brutal pace, fucking my mouth and throat as if he had the need to jackhammer through concrete with his hard-on. my hands met Punk's hips trying to slow them down but I was shoved away. Punk's cock sliding out of my throat gave me the chance to take in a deep breath, my mouth still wrapped around part of Punk's large organ, but before I could do more Punk grabs my wrists and pinned them once more against the wall, and slammed himself back down my abused throat. Punk's growls of pleasure and profanity filled the privately locked room and my mouth was being fucked until Punk's release filled my throat, and mouth, nearly choking me in discomfort. Punk pulled out, and wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Swallow it." Punk demanded, his voice a snarl, his eyes glowing with the pleasure he'd just robbed away the one thing that belonged to Randy only. Struggling, I finally swallowed, and slumped back against the wall with bruised and battered lips, a strand of pearly juice hanging from my chin. Punk smiled in satisfactory. "My beautiful good pet." I feel Punk pet me like a dog as he fixes his wrestling trunks with a smile. Punk strode out of the locker room, more satisfied than when he'd strode in. I slumped down to the floor in a puddle of misery as I set there in total shock at what just happened rocking myself backwards and forwards.

Tears fell from my eyes as I think of Randy and how much I want him to hold and protect me right now. I think back to Punk and I start getting more angrier by the second of whats he's been doing to me "I hate you." I say through gritted angry teeth meaning it for Punk…

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS HAVE FUN READING REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS THE NEXT DAY AND ITS AN HOUR BEFORE MONDAY NIGHT RAW AS PUNK AND JOHN PRACTICE PUNKS FIRST HEEL TURN SEGMENT ON RAW. **

JOHN POV

I stand there in front of my enemy the man who has destroyed me in and out of the ring behind closed doors as I have to hold back my anger and emotions period just being in the presence of him. Punk stands there with a smug look on his face as he looks through his script one more time for tonight's Raw and I become bored just standing there waiting for him to say something as I my foot tap pretty harshly on the rings floorboard to get his attention I want to start but it seems no budge is made from Punk and he only smirks wider at the paper in his hand.

"Why so impatient John boy you wanting to get back to the hotel that fast so I can ravish you with my sexy moves in bed already?" Punk asks innocently and I growl in frustration as Punk is annoying the hell out of me by just not doing anything. "No for your information I just want this to be over with so I can get out of here and be alone" I say through gritted teeth. Punk finally looks up from his script to look at me in the eyes with amusement which only makes me more pissed off he thinks this is amusing anyway. "Ok John boy you want to go fine go I won't stop you" Punk says in a careless tone which makes me kind of hesitant at first until I get to the Ring steps and I see he's serious with his back to me making no move to come after me.

My first foot landed on the steel steps with a thud and that's when Punk twirled around with a evil smirk and grabbed my arms throwing me down on the ring mat making it bounce as Punk leaps on top of me pinning me down by my arms. I try to struggle away from him but he only pushes harder and I can feel his hard on my thigh as he grinds it erotically in my lap. I look up at him in disbelief as he was getting hard by my struggling and cackling like a maniac and that's when I started fighting back harder thrusting my hips up to knock him off my lap but it only resulted into Punk moaning in pleasure as I feel our clothed dicks slam into one another.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!" scream in Punks face as Punk leans down "Oh my Pet you haven't seen nothing yet" Punk whispers in my ear licking a stripe of saliva down my neck and I can feel the heat rushing up my neck and onto my face with anger but nothing seems to budge Punk off me till I start reaching for the ring ropes. "Oh no you don't" I hear Punk say over me as he grabs onto my arms with me still reaching for the ropes and try's to pull my arms back but the good thing about having arm muscle is it takes longer for anyone to hurt you or pull you anywhere if you don't want to go. I reach a little harder as I can feel my blood veins popping for all the intensity its taking me to reach.

"Oh so you want to play hard to get huh my pet is that it? well I can play this game" Punk says through gritted teeth. I look down with wide eyes as I feel Punk's hands land on the button of my jean shorts popping them open with lust in his eyes "Punk don't were in the ring anyone can see" I say desperately trying to keep punk from fucking me in the ring an hour before Raw starts where any of our WWE co workers can walk down here to start practicing and instead see Punk fucking the hell out of me. I try to take one hand and push Punks hand from my shorts but its no avail as Punk takes one knee that's against my hip and slams it against it making me pull my arm back from reaching the ropes for freedom to hold onto my hip in pain "A little spit fire aren't you John boy yeah I like them feisty" Punk purrs seductively and Punk sought the opportunity and grabs a hold of my wrist pinning my hand down with one knee while his other digs painfully on my other hip.

I have enough of this as I feel Punks hand fall into my shorts under my dark blue boxers taking a firm and hard hold of my still deflated dick stroking it as I'm not even close to being aroused by this at all. I finally throw my head back a moan as my body is totally betraying me making it feel so good and I throw my hips up harder to knock him off me and this time I throw my head forward to head butt Punk as hard as I can making Punk cry out in agonizing pain and fall off me. I scramble away from Punks curled up body and taking a hold of the ring ropes to pull myself up so I can pull my pants back on properly so know one in the back can notice anything wrong.

I hear a loud boom as look over at the top of the Ramp just in time to see a flying viper rush down it and into the ring with Punk and I and before I can scream don't Randy lunged at Punk rolling around with him in the middle of the ring throwing punches at each other. I felt terrified and frozen as I see a lot of my co workers run in the ring as well trying to separate Punk and Randy from hurting there selves even more. I feel a hand gently touch my upper arm and I look over to see Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Sheamus shooting me sad looks as Sheamus comes over grabbing me by the waist thrusting me onto my wobbly feet. I rush over to Randy as I see Prime time Players, Kane and Daniel Bryan trying to restrain A thrashing viper he is so known to the world for. I place my hands on Randy's restrained forearms looking him dead in his steely blue eyes "Randy baby come on Punks not worth it please lets just go so you can cool off ok?" I ask hoping he would get the message.

I feel Randy relax a little but as soon as he did he tenses back up when I hear Punk taunting him to fight him again "Come on Randy don't be such a lap dog I know you want to fight me come on lover boy lets settle this and see who the real man John should be with because I know he can't be with a pussy like yourself!" I hear Punk shout behind me I look behind me shooting Punk death glares to warn him to back off before I let go of Randy and let him tear Punk in half. Punk only smirks wider as his sadistic psychotic side is coming out to play "Hey Randy did you know John likes it rough in bed he loves to be dominated as he writhers underneath me Oh God I can feel him now he is sexy as hell isn't that right Randy?" I look at Punk in horror as he explains all this in front of my co workers but none of them seem to be listening as there more worried at trying to keep a thrashing Randy Orton under control with his temper and A vindictive Punk from escaping. "YOU BASTARD YOU SAY ANYMORE ABOUT MY BABY AND I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Randy roars in seething rage and I hear Punk just as mad "OH YA YOU WANT TO FIGHT SO BADLY COME GET ME BITCH!" And that done it as Randy starts thrashing harder till Daniel accidentally let go for a second and that's all it took for Randy to free him self and lung at Punk for a second time tonight knocking Punk down with all the guys holding Punk as well. I see Randy straddle Punks lap throwing blow after blow in pure rage and I couldn't just let Randy go because I knew he would go as far as to kill Punk if anybody didn't stop him.

I run up behind Randy and grab his waist to pull as hard as I can making Randy lose his footing falling backwards onto me and I feel the air being knocked out of me as Randy lands onto my hard stomach and then for some reason I hit my head hard with thud on the rings flooring as I see white dots in my line of vision then nothing I black out and the last thing I see is Randy's beautiful face full of worry hovering over me asking if I was alright until darkness takes over….

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I AM VERY SLEEPY AND PROBABLY DID A CRAPPY ASS JOB AT THIS ONE SO FORGIVE ME IF THE CHAPTER IS BAD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS AFTER RAW AND AFTER JOHN GOT CHECKED OUT BY A DOCTOR WHEN HE BLACKED OUT**

**_JOHN POV_**

I walked down the hotel hall, exhausted from my match against Daniel Bryan, Vince made me still compete even when the doctor said I shouldn't from blacking out and it infuriates me when Vince never listens. But despite the exhaustion I was happy, happy that I found out that after tonight I would have a whole week without Punk around because of him going to Chicago for his Cm Punk movie with his ex girlfriend and best friend Lita and Colt and I can be with Randy. I finally get to my hotel room slipping the key card inside the slot as the light turned green and unlocked I walk inside laying everything beside the door as I strip out of my clothes not even wanting to take a shower I am so exhausted I lay on the bed feeling much better then I have in a long time.

I turn over into my back thinking of Randy and how hot it was when he jumped into the ring to save me from Punk was a total turn on. My dick starts to get hard just thinking about Randy and I groan in frustration that I'm super tired with a hard on. I think of Vicki Guerrero in a thong and bra to will my dick down by Randy kept popping into my mind making me hard again and I huff in aggravation. I still wasn't sure what Punk was going to do to me tonight if tonight would be the night he would do anything after his fight with Randy.

hunger, and my lust for Randy was strong but I knew there was only one way that would happen. I knew that the burning need to connect with that secret, dark place inside myself would only be quenched by giving myself wholly to him again. It was a compulsion that had first been allowed, then encouraged to develop and was now too powerful to be stopped. Aching and restless, I ran a my hands down my naked body purposefully giving permission to all the deviant demons that lived in my body and mind to run free. My body devoured the pleasure offered by my very vivid imagination and rewarded me with a cleansing orgasm.

I set up against the beds headboard for awhile naked. As I turned on the TV to attempting to find a mindless TV show with no sexual overtones to occupy myself with. After a few minutes, I began to feel the first stirring of drowsiness so I snuggle down in the sheets and soon drifted off to sleep. I had no idea what time it was when I awoke but it was still very dark outside. I can't remember hearing any specific noises but something made me open my eyes. Punk was standing in the door of the hotel bedroom staring at my naked body. I wasn't startled or scared at that moment and even felt my usual elation at seeing him but that was soon to change. Without hesitation, Punk walked over to me and grabbed my neck, first with one, then both of my hands. "Don't you dare make a fucking sound pet or I will hurt you. Mmmm. Very nice." His voice trailing off as he felt on my soft but muscled thighs . The harshness returned abruptly. "Not a fucking word! Do you understand me?" I nodded to appease him and so I wouldn't get hurt anymore then I have today "Did you think that was a smart move that you and Randy played on me today attacking me like that?" I didn't say anything. I see Punk take a blindfold and placed in over my eyes, again instructing me not to even think about touching it. He sat me up then, changing his mind, pushed me roughly back down and began running his hands up and down my body. Punk lingered softly when he got to my nipple, gently fingering the rim. My brain was just beginning to register pleasure, and I hated it but when his fingers clamped down on my nipple with surprising force. I gasped out in pain. Just as I was recovering fromthe unexpected jolt, his mouth covered my other fully exposed nipple where he bit down with just as much force. I cried out again. Catching my breath, I frantically tried to compose myself, my brain searching for a way to process the pain as his hands wandered down to my dick and for some reason my legs instinctively opened. As I knew Punk could feel my wetness coming from the head of my cock and suddenly Punk pulled away. I felt Punk sit up.

"What a little whore you are my pet! A man comes in to rape you and you are wet and horny!" I feel Punk slap the right side of my face and I jerked back with a gasp.

Without a word, Punk roughly turns me over on to my stomach. He once again put his hands around my neck, pushing my face into the mattress forcing me to struggle desperately to catch a breath. My natural urge to resist this seemed to anger Punk, making his resolve to own me even stronger as he straightened my head out roughly and plunged it even deeper into the mattress. His hands tightened around my throat and I could feel the air being cut off. Panic set off alarms throughout my body and just when I thought I was going to suffocate, the pressure lessened and I gulped for every breath of air like it was more precious than gold. He pressed his knee squarely in the middle of my back as he grabbed my hands, forcing them behind my body. Angrily, he attached a restraint around each wrist then pulled me up with a jerk.

"Get up! Get up you little whore bitch!" Punk hissed. He shoved me over towards the wall, one hand gripping my upper arm, the other still firmly around my neck. Spinning me around, I felt my back and head hit the wall with a force that startled me. "You really are a little whore. Aren't you? Don't move a muscle. If you move, even an inch, you will feel pain like you never have before." Punk said seething into my ear making me frightened I stood there silently. Not daring to move or make a sound. My mind was desperately trying to process what was happening as I heard the water running in the kitchen. He came back and grabbed my short hair on my head. "Open your mouth Pet!" I obliged, tasting cool water in my mouth. He poured it faster than I could swallow it and most of it ran down the sides of my face onto my body. He continued to pour it down my throat and I gasped from the shock of the coldness as it ran down my neck. "Now stand still. I'm going to take pictures of you to show all my friends what a whore you are. Maybe I'll invite them over to use you. Fuck you like the whore you are. Just look at you standing there, bound and blindfolded like dirty slut" I heard the flash of a digital camera, then another. I knew that Punk was lying I knew he wouldn't show anyone those pictures because he hates to share anything with others specially me. He was just scaring me into submission "Get on your knees!" Punk said, pushing me down by the shoulder. I heard the rustling of material as he removed his clothing. "Suck my cock now, Pet!" He gripped my hair forcefully and proceeded to shove his erect dick in my mouth. "I said suck my cock pet! I want that whole thing down your throat! Open your mouth wider! No teeth! If I feel your teeth, I will beat you like you've never been beat before" Punk pushed himself deeper into my mouth. I struggled to open my throat wider, not wanting to stoke his anger. I began gagging and retching which only seemed to enrage Punk. "If you throw up on my cock, I'll beat the crap out of you! Now start sucking! I want it all the way down your throat!". Fear was coursing through my body, every nerve standing on edge. Suddenly, he pulled himself away. And I kneeled there not daring to move, saliva from gagging, cool on the side of my mouth as tears ran down my face in fear.

"Now get in the other room!" I hesitated, just a second, still trying to process.

"What the fuck are you waiting for bitch? You really better get walking. NOW!"

My other senses were ultra heightened from my sight being restricted by the blindfold. My hands followed the cold, smooth walls. When I felt the wood of the bedroom door, I let go and walked to where I thought was to the middle of the room. my hands desperately searching for something to reveal my location. Finally I felt, the mirror in the far corner of the hotel room, which was surprising because it is not at all where I thought I had walked to. As I turned to make my way over to the sofa in the middle of the room Punk's commanding voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"No! Stop! I want you down on your knees and crawling like the whore you are." You should always be on your knees in my presence I am your master!". Now get down on the floor and crawl bitch!" I now knew better than to hesitate when Punk gave an order and immediately dropped on to all fours, using one arm to crawl and the other to feel the way. After I crawled for a while, he jerked me to my knees, pulling both arms behind my back and putting the leather cuffs back on my wrists.

"Now, lie there and pleasure yourself." I lied down on my back and quickly grabbed onto my dick pumping it furiously in my haste. I could feel an extra wetness run down my dick with precum, yet my fear of Punk distracted my mind from feeling much pleasure from this act. I continued to masturbate myself when his sharp voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Now get up on your knees. I told you that a whore like you should always be on his knees. Suck my cock and I want it all the way down your throat this time!". He freed my hands and I immediately reached up to grab his cock. Another sharp slap landed on my right cheek making more tears run down my face of pain and fear.

"You may not touch me! Do you understand? you are my pet do as I say!" I nodded and brought my hands down to my sides. My mouth navigated the darkness, wildly searching for Punks dick . Finally, I felt his cock hit my cheek and a wave of relief washed over me. I was terrified to do anything that may provoke him. He was fully erect and I worked hard to get him down my throat, using great caution not to touch him with my teeth. Punk pushed the back of my head, ramming himself into me. I gagged and instinctively pulled back which just served to enrage him. He roughly grabbed my short hair and jammed himself down my throat again. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I want you to swallow the whole thing bitch! You can't take it? A whore like you can't swallow a whole cock?"

Punk pulled back in disgust and lied down on the carpet. I felt fear. Fear that I angered him and terrified of the consequences. I also felt a deep sense of disappointment in myself because I failed to please him and I really had no idea why these feeling where coming either I hated Punk. And Just as this anxiety began to take on a life of its own, he clenched my arm tightly, positioning me on top on him. He then guided his huge cock inside my ass without lube as I screamed in pain, but then he struck my prostate head on and it sent enormous waves of pleasure throughout my body.

"Now fuck me. Fuck me like the little slut you are!" I began moving up and down along Punks shaft of his cock. I felt the sexual tension and pleasure beginning to build. My hands went down and touched his chest. As soon as I felt his skin, I realized my mistake and jerked my hand back but it was to late. I felt another sharp sting to my cheek and I held in a cry of pain, this one literally taking my breath away. "You are not to touch me! Do you understand pet? Now fuck me harder!" I nodded and grasped my hands together to prevent it from accidentally happening again. I resumed sliding up and down his very erect cock with long, purposeful strokes, rising and falling from the very tip to the base of Punk's shaft. I continued on rhythmically, almost hypnotically, my mind still grappling to process what was happening. As Punk's voice interrupted my state of trance.

"Do you fuck your boyfriend Randy like this? What about the guys in the locker room? Do you fuck them?" I shook my head no. "What about Vince do you suck his cock to get ahead in WWE is that how you became the face of the company by sucking off the bosses dicks? Is this how you would fuck Randy? I shook my head violently. That thought was especially repulsive to me and made me recoil inside. "Do you think you own me?"

"No. I know I don't own you". I answered. Nor do I want to I thought in my head

"Good. Because you don't and you better never forget that! Now I want you to cum. I've decided I am going to give you 30 seconds. If you don't cum, you are going to feel pain like you never felt before! 30, 29, 28, 27!" I hear Punk counting down as I closed my eyes and desperately tried to focus on Randy he always makes me cum. Panic coursed through my veins like fire. "18, 17, 16…you better cum…" his voice trailed off into the distance.

"Please give me time! I pleaded. I'm trying! I'm trying as hard as I can!" Fear welled up inside of me as the visions of potential punishments ran through my head.

"3, 2…" Just as my emotions were about to overcome me, he sensed my desperation. Either that or Punk wanted to prolong my torture. I'm still not exactly sure which one.

"It's your lucky night. I'm feeling generous and have pity for you, whore. I will give you 30 more seconds to cum. However, be warned that I have a paddle in the other room and I will not hesitate to use it if you don't do what you are told. Now are you going to be a good little slut and cum all over my hard cock? "Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me another chance. I will cum now. I promise. I will!" But deep inside, I wasn't so sure. Thoughts of this paddle Punk spoke of flashed in my head. What did it look like? How would it feel? Stop! I silently screamed to myself. You have to focus. You can cum. Your body is programmed to cum for him. It has always cum for him as reliably as the sun rises and sets each day. Now focus! A loud slap to my cheek and then twice on my ass ripped me from my thoughts "Did I not say that you are not to touch me?" I had become so distracted that my hand had fallen to his chest. I apologized profusely for my mistake but Punk just ignored me and continued to count down. The panic I felt was relentless and I desperately searched for the means to make myself cum. I tried to tune out the way he was slowly counting down, stopping only to remind me of the pain that would follow if I failed. I was shaken to my very core and visibly upset as he got to 5.

"I am starting to lose my patience. I'm going to give you ONE last chance. But that will be it! Do you understand what I'm telling you? You get one more fucking chance to cum! If you don't, I am going take my paddle and spank you like you never have been spanked before. It is going to hurt and you will cry and scream in pain! Now do it bitch! Cum!"

"I can do it! I promise! Thank you for giving me another chance! I will not disappoint you!" "You better not or I will beat your ass until it Is black and blue and you can't sit for a week!" Punk screamed into my face as I knew I had to find a way to get hold of myself and this necessity gave me the determination to regain control of my body and mind. Renewed in my resolve to achieve his goal, I forced myself to relax. I concentrated on the wonderful sensations that I previously allowed my fear to mask and began pumping myself up and down Punks huge erect cock, feeling light as air. Punk began to count. I took his words in then released them out into the universe. I focused solely on how satisfied Punk would be when I achieved an orgasm along with the physical pleasure which had now completely engulfed my dick.

Oh yes! I knew now I had figured it out! It was magical as I moved my hips up and down with a slight swirling motion. I felt it rising as he hit 17. Oh yes, here it was! I knew this sensation. Somewhere around 20 or 21, my ass muscles began to repetitively contract and tighten, fiercely gripping Punk's cock. What followed were intense spasms that pulsated with a force more violent than I had ever experienced. Pleasure radiated like sunlight from my dick, infusing every last nerve ending in my body. Lights exploded then faded slowly back into the darkness of my blindfold as my muscles finally relaxed. I could feel the energy seep out of every pore in my body. A feeling of peace and satisfaction came over me for some reason and I couldn't understand it I mean this is Punk the man who has made my life a living hell ever since I agreed to this bet so why in the hell am I enjoying being tossed around by him.

Punk praised me and I soaked in pre cum at the feeling that I had satisfied him. He indulged my need to relax for a few seconds then abruptly pushed me off of him as I landed on my back. Punk took my arms, pulling me up and guided me to the bed. He ordered me to lie face down to which I complied immediately. Punk roughly spread my legs as the fear began to rise up in me once again. I felt my emotions reigned in forcefully to exactly where he decided they should be reminding me. I let Punk be in control in fear of being hurt again. Punk was in complete and total control. He grabbed a fistful of hair on my head and like earlier, pushed my head deep into the pillow, his hand then straightening out but still pushing me with just as much force. Again, I frantically turned it sideways to catch my breath as he shoved his hard cock deep inside my still wet, freshly pleasured ass. Pleasure once again, exploded throughout my body. I felt the entire weight of Punk's body squarely on top of me, in a symbolic act displaying his complete domination over me, as he once again took hold of my hair. He pumped into to me ferociously and it was then I knew he was possessed by the same demons as I. Then with one final pounding, thrust, Punk released those demons deep inside me. I felt the weight of his body soften as he lay motionless on top of me.

Just when I began to bask in the warmth and texture of his body blanketing mine, he sat up with a quickness that startled me. I turned slowly turned over onto my back, desperate for a clue to what his next actions may be. I didn't remove my blindfold or even dare to ask permission for fear it would anger him. He picked up my hand and gave me a glass of water. I thanked him. He said nothing, just took the glass back and put it on the nightstand. I heard the rustling of clothes followed by footsteps and the door opening and closing and then nothing. I took off the blind fold to see a empty room and Punks bags are gone along with all of his cloths.

I turned on my side to think about all that happened tonight and how much I actually enjoyed it for the first time with Punk since this whole thing started and I'm confused at my feelings if I like him or hate him I don't know. I sit there a little longer till I feel my eyes lids going heavy with tiredness from all the sex I just had so I snuggle in my sheets and turn out the lights to sleep….

**WOW THAT WAS WEIRD : POOR JOHN IS HE HAVING FEELINGS FOR**

**PUNK ALL OF A SUDDEN EVEN THOUGH PUNK HAS TORTURED JOHN IN**

**EVERY WAY POSSIBLE? YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? AND DO YOU**

**WANT JOHN TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR PUNK OR NOT? SPEAK YOUR**

**MIND ON YOUR OPINIONS…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : A WADE/JOHN/PUNK MOMENT IN THIS STORY ENJOY…**

"What are you going to do with this Randy Punk problem?" my best friend Sheamus says with a sigh sitting across the locker room from me where he sat against the wall in front of me. My baby blue eyes look up at Sheamus before looking down at my new silver and black collar with Punks red x's in the front to show I belong to my master Punk. "Sheamus tell you the truth I have no idea what I'm going to do this is so difficult" I say in a huff throwing my head back against the leather couch I am occupying at the moment. "do you like him?" I hear Sheamus say timidly as my head shoots up starring at Sheamus in confusion "who are you talking about?" I ask as Sheamus shrugs "Punk who else do you think I'm talking about your so called master" I give a slight sarcastic chuckle taking the collar tossing it across the room, making a loud smack as it crashed into the mirror before falling beside Sheamus on the bench. "it's only been three months and I'm already starting to go crazy with all the possessive and obsessive nature Punk has got over me how in the hell am I going to last till he loses that belt I miss Randy so much and wish I can always be with him but Punk keeps letting us have less and less time together to do that" I say in a sigh as my head drops in my hands in aggravation.

Not looking up I hear Sheamus get up from the bench and walk over to me kneeling in front of my legs placing both hands there soothingly "John I know you will find a way to get out of this I will help you as much as I can and because I'm your best friend I will be here to listen your problems to vent on when needed ok?" I hear Sheamus ask sincerely and his fingers rubs on my naked thighs as my jean shorts are hiked up a bit as I nod without looking up from my hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I hear an angered voice say as both Sheamus and my head shoot over towards the locker room door to see Cm Punk standing there sweat running down his front making his colored tattoos glisten as he's panting from the extreme workout for tonight's show in Raw.

My eyes almost pop out of my sockets from fear that my master might try to hurt my best friend Sheamus as I pull my legs from shamus's grip standing walking over to Punk to calm him down. "master please Sheamus didn't do anything wrong he was just hear to listen to my problems, I promise I'm still yours nothing will change that ok, I'm yours master" I purred taking Punks seething face between my hands making his attention go fully on me to save Sheamus from getting hurt as I lean in kissing sexually on my masters neck as I hear Punk moan a little pulling me harder against his body. "well… um… I'm…going … to..go..now" I hear Sheamus stutter in a bashful blushing way at the scene of Punks and my sexual act to keep him safe. I hear the door shut behind Punk as Punk pushes me against the nearest wall aggressively pinning me to it as his hands and lips travel my shirtless body as he stripped me down naked real fast. I began to gently grind our hard dicks together as Punk deepened the kiss I could feel Punk getting even more aggressive with his tongue in my mouth and I can feel Punk's cock began to get harder against my naked thigh. Suddenly Punk lifts me up with strength I didn't know he had against the very wall we are occupying as I wrap legs around Punks naked sweaty waist. I moan for Punk for his pleasure and satisfaction grinding harder and I feel Punks dick press into my ass seeking entrance. I wrap my arms around his neck and as my legs around his waist I feel Punks hands slide down from my thighs and down to my bountiful bubbly ass where he grabbed tight squeezing with aggression. "Oh master that feels so good keep doing it I love it" I say to appease Punk making him believe I'm actually enjoying all of this. I hear a dark chuckle erupt from his throat as he pulls me in for a heated kiss as his hands pets my ass cheeks like fine silk worshipping each cheek. I feel Punk move his moist lips to my neck nipping and kissing and sucking my outstretched neck for his pleasure. "Mmm master I want you I Need to feel your cock inside of me," I moan out and I see Punk lean back admiring my body as he says " your mine of course you want me pet, you crave my cock don't you?" Punk purrs sadistically "Mmm yes master I crave your cock," I moan in response throwing my head back a little and put on the best act I can for my master to believe this is real.

Punk loosens his grip and puts me on my feet to the cold, hard locker room floor as I feel him grab me by the short hair I have spinning me around, pinning me to the wall once again with my stomach and Pecs pressed against the wall sending pain through my body I didn't want to voice fear of what Punk would do if I disobeyed him by complaining. I feel my scalp getting sore as Punks grip on my hair was tight, as Punk slid his hand down my thighs and up slowly sending chills of fear of what comes next up my spine as lifts up my hot ass in the air for his advantage to have his way with me. I feel a sting and yelp as Punk slaps my ass roughly and, I look back a little to see his hard cock pressing against my ass."Stick that ass out pet or I'll slap you twice as hard!," Punk orders stepping back slightly, but keeping his grip on my hair. I oblige to Punks wishes sticking my ass out from the wall as far as it will go. Punk slaps my ass again grabbing his cock. "You are going to learn one way or another that I'm your master and you belong to me pet no one else but me I own and control your delicious body," Punk says possessively as I feel his cock already sinking into my dry ass making me scream in agony with tears in my eyes from the burn.

Punk gave me no time to breath through the pain as he was already thrusting into my tight ass hole, making me moan in pain and a little pleasure hard against the wall. "pets love thick, long cocks don't they my beautiful baby John." Punk informed me aggressively tugging on my hair a bit making me wince "You are still a little new but you will learn that this is what you want always, my cock." I was listening as I feel Punk plow into my ass sending wave and wave of pleasure through me now as he's hitting on my prostate hard and I can't help it but obey. "My cock is your favorite, you will fuck and suck only my cock when I demand it pet," Punk keeps saying as I lean my head back into Punk's hand and kept taking his cock hard in my ass. "What do you love pet?" Punk asks me not letting his thrusting up for a second. "Mmm your cock master," I reply through my moaning. "Which cock is your favorite again say it again till you have it to memory pet!" Punk force out through gritted teeth thrusting as deep as he could. "Mmm yours mm master!" I shout moaning hard. I feel Punk immediately stopped fucking and pulls away from the wall, my hair still in his hand I was too lost in my lust I didn't even care as Punk flung my body to the floor forcefully. "I have a treat for you today pet I made a little bet with a friend of mine to share you today and I know you know him personally" Punk says making me frightened and nervous he's going to share my body with another as I see the door open to find Wade Barrett at the door smirk at me in lust at my naked body as I feel his eyes rake over my skin. Punk pulls my up till I'm on my knees in front of Wade as he strips out of his red trunks too with his huge cock in my face "Suck it pet!" Punk orders behind me. Wades hand goes to the back of my head leaning me forward more forcefully than Punk. "I believe Master Punk gave you an order slut," Wade says with his deep rich English tone to me. I felt a sting to my heart when Wade called me a slut but I swallow my pride and Without another word I moved forward and took Wade's semi erect cock into my mouth as I wanted the humiliation to be over with and started getting to work fast. I could feel Wade's cock getting hard in my mouth and his hand never let me loose. I can practically feel Punks eyes bore into me from behind watching me suck Wade's cock and it kept Punk's cock hard as well. Wade leaned back letting me do all the work as he enjoyed my mouth moaning and grunting. I Slowly started to relax my throat and began to deep throat Wade's cock I can see in the corner of my eye as Punk got down next to me grabbing the back of my head and forcing me down onto Wade's cock. I now had the whole of Wade's cock in my throat and I felt my eyes water from pain. "Keep it down, pet love gagging on large, meaty cocks specially mine." Punk reminded me as Wade moaned out as this happening as Punk let me loose. I slide my mouth up but not off Wade's cock. Drool was rolling down Wade's cock as I sucked it hungrily so this would all end soon and I could hear Wade moan over me as he got closer to Cumming. "Not yet wade my pet has to pleasure more of me as well," Punk says grabbing my hair and pulling me off Wade's cock. "You aren't getting off that easy either pet my turn." Punk says lustfully. "I want to see that hot ass," Wade says huskily to Punk and Punk smirks back at him "Pet stand," I hear Punk order me.

I did as told and stood up and looked over at Punk for next directions. "Turn around and let Wade see that tight hot sexy ass pet," Punk ordered me as I turned around sticking my ass out some showing off my sexy big bubbly bottom. "Very nice," I hear Wade say and reaches out and giving it a slap. "Look at how it jiggles when you slap it, and I've only hear rumors on how big and tight this ass of yours is John never got get a good hard look at it myself." Wade says panting a little. "I know he has a great ass I spend my most times inside it these days." Punk tells Wade proudly as I feel Wade start to massage my ass cheeks with both hands now, really enjoying it. He spread them, rubbed them and slapped them till it was bright pink color and then soon I felt a wet finger teasing my tight entrance as Wade slowly slid his finger into me and began fingering her ass gently at first. "Damn this ass is tight," I hear Wade say through lustful gritted teeth "Yeah it has not been fucked much by other people has it my pet?" I hear Punk ask me "No master," I replied breathlessly at how much Wade is hitting my prostate. "How many times was it fucked before I fucked it pet?" Punk asks me. "Once master only by Randy he was my first," I replied back "Damn once I always thought every male superstar back here wanted your ass?" Wade said pleased at my answer. "I can't believe this ass has not been fucked more than that," he finished "It will be," Punk says to Wade. "Damn right it will be," Wade said to Punk giving my ass another slap. I can feel Wades eyes raking over my naked hard body and his cock throbs in pleasure at the view. I feel Wade smack my ass again saying "get on it slut." laying on his back the floor of the locker room completely as I do as I'm told for my master Punk climbing on top of his stomach. I rest my ass directly on Wade's cock, pinning it between my ass and his stomach. Slowly I start to glide back and forth over it, spreading Punks cum that's still in my ass from the first round with Punk. "Mmm fuck get on it slut," Wade orders clearly enjoying the stimulation and I lift up and takes hold of Wade's now juice slicked cock and brings it to my entrance. I slowly moves down my her eyes rolling to the back of my head as I get myself all the way down Wade's cock. "Ride my cock slut," Wade demands smacking me on the ass. "Mmm yes Wadey," I purred through a moan as I begin to bounce "Mmm yeah slut that's hot," Wade moans as I start riding him the way he wants. I get Wade's cock all the way in me and thrusts my hips back and forth electing a moan from myself and Wade. I lean forward and starts thrusting myself up and down Wade's cock hard, giving into being a slut for both men. Wade and I both moan heavily as I don't let up on taking Wade's cock into my now drenched ass from pre cum. I suddenly hear Punk affirmably state "Turn around and stay on his cock pet," I try to move the best way I can keeping Wade's cock in and facing Punk as tears of pain from the move running down my soft face. I let out a little whimper as Punk now is standing in front of me with his cock level to my face. "Sway those gorgeous hips and suck my cock pet," Punk growls out as I lean forward more miserable now then before to take Punk's cock into my mouth.

As I slide Punk's cock into my mouth I reluctantly begin swaying my hips on Wade's cock making him moan gently. Wade rests his hands on my sexy ass as Punk slides a hand down to the back of my head as they become forceful and rough I can feel Wade gripping my ass kneading the big soft plump flesh between his fingers while Punk just holds onto my short hair forcing me down his cock. I have been sucking on Punk's cock and swaying my hips on Wade's cock for a while before Punk grabs my head tight and pulls me "Turn back around pet" he ordered his cock slick with my saliva. I did getting the pain feeling again as I turn around on Wade's cock. Before I could comprihend what was happening I was shoved hard down against Wade's sweaty chest as Wade grabs me with both his hands helping Punk hold me down and I was not sure what was happening as Wade and Punk moved down the floor so that Wade's legs were now off it, his feet on the floor "what's going on?" I ask frightened "Shut up!" Punk demands. I did not have time to think for long as I felt Punk's hard, now wet cock press against again my tight asshole "Mmm this ass is mine pet all mine," I hear Punk say slowly sliding his cock into my ass for the second time this night. I tried staying relax as possible again as I was still being held down by Punk but then I feel Wade's cock come in right beside Punks and I start to freak out with the blinding pain of being double penetrated. The two wasted no time pausing with both them inside my ass for only a moment "MMM AHH!" I scream in pain as both men began ramming me at the same time as hard as they could. I could practically feel Punks and Wades smirks as they thrust their cocks into me while tears and screams of tortured pain and humiliation consume me The slapping of both Punk's and Wade's balls could be heard echoing through the room as they slammed into my ass hard and I can feel something wet run down the inside of my legs and I look down to observe it to see blood and I chock out a sob as Punk has never been this hard on me before. Faster they both went ."Mmmm fuck I am going to cum," I hear Wade moan out from behind me as I clamped my ass muscles to get this over with two cocks inside me. Punk was the first to blow his load inside me as I can feel my masters orgasm as I try milking them both for cum. "Mmmm yes," Wade moaned out as his cock burst next and it was much more powerful as it filled me to the brim. Wade withdrew his cock next as I fell to the floor in a sweaty crying cum filled mess as I set there trying to comprehend what just happened as I hear Wade and Punk start talking above me. "That was the hottest ass I have ever fucked God if I knew John was that good I would've had my way with him a lot soon during our Nexus days" I hear Wade say seductively as I feel his hands across my ass rubbing the smooth skin there like a possession much like the way Punk does all the time to me as I flinch in Wades touch afraid he wants to go another round.

I suddenly feel Punk yank Wades hand off me as he states in a stern warning tone "You touch my pet again without permission and I will hurt you got it!" I look around for a peak at the conversation and I see Wade nod in response still starring at my naked body. Punk moves in front of Wades line of vision of me as he points to the door "Get your shit and get out where done with you!" Punk demands as I see Wade reach down and grab his trunk throwing them on while walking out the door and I can at least breath a little bit now since I'm only with my one master for the moment. Punk turns around towards me bending down to my level he scoops me up gently bridal style which shocks me of how gentle he is now since Wade is gone as his lays down on the couch with me curled up between his legs as he strokes my hair and neck in a loving possessive manner till I cant stand it anymore as I fall asleep in Punks arms.

**RANDY POV**

I walk in the locker room Vince had me share with Punk and John in just to punish me for my back talk last week I did to him as I walk through the door I see a shocking sight. My baby John all curled up in Punks lap asleep naked and sweaty with Punk naked as well holding MY John like a prized possession stroking his face and neck. I look into Punks smirking face and it burns me up inside that I cant get my baby away from this monster till he loses his stupid title as I walk back out of the locker seething.

**WELL THAT WAS DIFFERENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : JOHN IS GETTING CONFUSED MOSED OF THE TIME PUNK SCARES HIM BUT SOME TIME PUNK PLEASURES HIM INTO INSANITY BUT HE ALSO HAS TO THINK OF THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE RANDY AS WELL…..**

**JOHN POV**

"Are you ok pet you have been pretty quiet the whole ride?" Punk asks me for the second time since we arrived on his tour bus to go to the arena for a live Raw show in ST. Louis Randy's and my home "I'm fine master I'm just a little tired I suppose" I say somberly as I know exactly why I'm tired because of for the last week and a half Punk has done nothing but share me with pretty much every one of our co workers till everyone has memorized my body making it hard to go anywhere without cat calls or wolf whistles being thrown my way making me blush like a school girl. I feel Punks hand move to my thigh playing with the material of my skin color tan shorts that cut off near the knees as Punk stares out the window like nothing. I look down at the red apple I have been munching on for the past hour savoring its delicious taste for a healthy snack for the ride as I hear Kofi Kingston's rap music blaring from his huge ear phones he has wrapped around his neck as he's sitting Indian style much like punk does in the ring on the floor of Punks travel bus braiding his hair for tonight's Raw show.

The bus comes to a complete stop as I look out the tented windows smiling as I see a bunch of fans already lining up for either tickets or to watch the superstars such as Punk Kofi and myself to get out of our automobiles/buses and watch us walk in the building with our brief cases as they call out our names like complete dorks. I stand from my seat beside Punk stretching my limbs from there soreness of sitting in one spot for so long and I feel Punk land his hand on my ass squeezing a little as I look back to see him wink at me from his seat making me blush. Kofi stands next from his seat on the floor as he walks around my body to the front of the bus to talk to the driver as I get spun around to meet Punks lips crashing onto mine and it shocked me a little but I recovered kissing back just as hard to please my master.

I hear a throat clear as Punk and I separate to see a smirking Kofi stand beside us with his arms crossed like a father disciplining his children for doing something bad. "can't you two go one minute with out being all over each other I mean damn not even R Truth and I touch each other that much" {Kofi's boyfriend} and I feel Punks arms circle around my waist pulling me closer to his body and I automatically lean my head against his shoulder like a good pet to make my master pleased. "your just jealous Kofi that I haven't shared my pet here with you so that you can get a delicious taste of him." Punk says near my ear making me shiver as I look over to see Kofi's arms go down shaking his head "you know Punk I'm perfectly happy with Truth to even think about John here but thanks for the offer" Kofi says walking down the steps off the bus and into the mass of flashing cameras and screaming fans as he disappears in the double doors that leads inside the arena. I suddenly slip out of Punks grasp walking to the front of the bus myself to get my things before heading inside to meet up with the ex NXT rookies group the shield as Vince has stuck Punk, myself and punks old pal Paul Heyman into one huge locker room for the sake of keeping every story line in order so its much easier on the superstars to know when and who to go out with to the ring during the show. I reach over to grab my navy blue u can't see me hat on the kitchen table sliding on my head as I hear Punk sliding out of his chair finally walking to get his white knees to faces shirt to taught the Rock aka Dwayne Johnson his royal rumble opponent. Today is New Years eve and everyone is going crazy for the drinking party Vince, Booker, and Teddy Long is throwing everyone tonight after the show at the nearest bar to celebrate. I'm specially excited because it's the first day in a month I get to be with Randy alone for a full day without Punk as Punk is letting me spend New Years eve with him for a deal I be with Punk on New years day. Punk and I walk off the bus as Harley Punks bus driver hands us our suit cases full of out ring gears and shampoo/ body washes for later tonight as we gather everything and I let Punk lead us through the screaming fans crowding around the barricade separating them from us to keep us safe from being mulled and trampled.

Punk takes my suitcase from me to take to our locker room as I walk to the catering area to get some lunch before I have to go over my scripted lines with the two people I'm feuding with at the moment Dolf Ziggler and AJ Lee and Big E Langston. I get to the table full of a buffet of salads, meats, vegetables, and fruit as I pick up a paper plate I pick a salad with some fruit on the side just to hold me until dinner tonight after the show as Randy has us booked to a nice romantic restaurant for our 6th year anniversary today as well as celebrating for the new year 2013. I reach over to get me a Coke Cola soda as I feel arms wrap around my midsection and I look down to see a sleeves of beautiful black and white tattoos all down the arms and smile my dimpled smile knowing exactly who has me. "Hey baby I have missed my Johnny so much" I hear Randy whisper in my ear from behind as I lean into his touch feeling so much protection from it I want to cry I have missed being in Randy's arms so much. "I love you and miss you too Ace" l called Randy his pet name Ace I called him long ago when we fist started dating and I feel Randy smile against my shoulder from the pet name he loved to be called by me so well.

I intertwine Randy and My fingers together as I lead him to a lunch table so I can eat as I see Randy grab a yogurt before following me as he sits in front of me to eat as well. "So where's your master Punk at anyway?" I hear the distain in Randy's voice just mentioning Punks name as I shrug before answering simply "last time I saw him he was heading to the locker room with our bags to meet up with Paul Heyman to talk about some change he wanted to do with his script he wrote from off the top of his brain last night." I mention simply as I dribble some ranch dressing onto my salad and I feel Randy's foot from under the table travel up my leg and I smile "are you trying to seduce me Randy Orton?" I ask raising an eyebrow in question at him as I see him smirk traveling his foot farther up till its in my lap rubbing my cock through my clothes making it hard. "do you want me to seduce you Cena I think we have time before your master comes back for you?" Randy suggests as I giggle laying my salad bowl down as we both stand from our chairs and I lead him out till we find a secluded lock room to have delicious very deserved sex.

When I closed the door after pushing Randy in first I turned to see, Randy throw his arms around my waist gripping at my ass pulling my hips against his while thrusting his tongue into my mouth and I moaned letting him take control over me. His thrust against mine making it hot and sexy as I can feel Randy grind into me as I grind right back. I can also feel the hard bulge in the front of Randy's blue jeans making the friction that much more delicious as both of us moaned and grunted in unison at the beautiful feeling. I finally wriggled my hand between our hips between his legs rubbing Randy's throbbing erection. "John Oh My God keep doing that please that feels so good" I hear Randy moans out near my ear as I unbuttoned Randy's jeans while he was distracted pushing his boxers and jeans down to his ankles. Randy pulled back a bit, shocked at how sneaky of a move that was without him knowing and I smirked at him knowing how sneaky I can be.

I smiled my dimpled smile dropping to my knees in front of Randy's throbbing cock in my face as I lick the tip first and I hear Randy take an intake of breath as he lets it out shakily from all the pleasure I'm giving him. I look up just for a minute to see Randy's eyes closed drowning in the feeling of my mouth wrapped around his cock as I have had a lot more practice specially with all the men Punk brings in to use me for the night. My lips grip Randy tightly while my tongue worked in long, languid strokes up and down Randy's shaft making Randy's legs almost give out from pleasure. I grip Randy's hips tighter as I moan to send vibrations through his cock Randy's eyes roll in the back of his head as he's trying to keep from coming it feels so good.

I look up just as I see Randy looking down at me as our eyes connect and I see him watching my rosebud lips slide up and down the length of his shaft, the muscles along the length of my jaw start to quiver in pure bliss of feeling the man I loves cock deep in my throat right where it belongs. I see Randy's eyelids fluttered and I hear him moan out loudly "Get up," he gasped, tugging on my shoulders of my t shirt. "Get up please baby or your going to make me cum faster then needed." Randy begs as I got up off my knees and wrap my arms around Randy's neck. I feel Randy slide his hands down my back till he reaches the hem of my shirt pulling it up over my head and off. He trails his hands down over my strong chest, the lines of my Abs and down to my belly button. "You're still so beautiful John," Randy murmurs, leaning in to plant light kisses along my collar bone and chest. "lay down on the floor I want you now," I hear Randy say quietly enjoying the kissing he's giving me. I obey walking backwards till I lay flat on my back as I paused deliberately to drive Randy crazy with need as I undo my pants and let Randy grab a hold of them dragging them and my boxers off my thighs leaving me naked. I look up to watch Randy strip off his own shirt and join me on the floor hovering over my body.

As I lay on my back on the floor, feeling loved by the one man I have loved for years I also think about my master for some reason as he pops into my mind and I try to shake him out of my thoughts to stay focused on Randy only. I want to feel Randy inside of me as I want this so bad I want to feel the rush and the warmth I get all the time I'm with Randy. "I love you John so much and I can't wait to have you back in my arms away from that monster Punk he will never touch you again once you are fully mine again" I smile and caress Randy's cheek "I love you too baby with all my heart your mine" I say back with all the passion and love in the world I have for Randy. Randy straddles my legs kissing down my chest as I feel my breathing labor in lust and bliss as my heart is pounding in my chest as I watch Randy move down my body showering me with kisses making me moan in pleasure wanting more. I watch amazed as I see Randy grab onto my dick stroking it a couple times and just when he goes down to take it down his throat the door to the empty locker room busts open reveling a shirtless Drew McIntyre looking down at Randy and I in shock as Randy covers me with his body trying to cover himself as well from Drew's view. "WHAT THE FUCK DREW DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!" Randy yells out in viper mode daring Drew to take a step closer to me as I see Drew's eyes wonder down mine and Randy's naked bodies and I shift uncomfortably.

"Randy baby what are you doing with your ex why aren't you with me like you planned doing yesterday?" Drew asks while coming up to Randy throwing his arms around Randy's neck kissing him on the lips. My eyes go wide at this has Randy been cheating on me while I'm not around? I watch and see Randy throw Drew off him while spitting out Drew's taste wiping his mouth in disgust "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M NOT WITH YOU AND JOHN IS STILL MY BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN FOR 6 YEARS NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Randy yells in Drew's face in anger as he glares a hole in Drew to back off "what do you mean Randy come on I know John knows nothing about us but now's a good time to tell him?" Randy backs up trying to reach for me but I avoid Randy's hold looking on in disbelief. "John I have no idea what Drew is talking about there is no us I am only with you please believe me I would never hurt you I love you have to know that please John we have known each other for 12 years and 6 we Have been together you know me I will never leave you."

I look at Randy's face and eyes to see the truth but I can't specially when so many people have hurt me in the past "I'm sorry Randy but give me some time please I love you and will always love you just let me think ok baby?" I ask as I see Randy nod with tears running down his face and I know he's thinking I'm going to leave him but the truth is I just want some breathing room from all the suffocating I have been feeling lately. I walk out the locker room door as I throw my clothes back on walking down the halls thinking to myself about this Drew and Randy problem. I wasn't watching where I was going when I collide with a big body falling to the floor on my ass. I grunt and look up to see the body I fell into to see Dwayne the rock Johnson towering over me with a smile plastered on his face. "Well well well look who it is I haven't seen you since the 1000th episode of Raw last year how you doing?" Dwayne asks flirtatiously as he pulls out his hand for me to take so I can get off the floor and I grab his hand and he pulls me up off the floor to in front of him. "I have been better but I will live" I say joking around and I see Dwayne's billion dollar smile get wider as his white teeth shine blindingly.

"ya that's what they all say till you never see them again because they are either killed, kidnapped or held hostage" Dwayne says joking right back making me laugh. "So tell me why are you here so early you and Punk don't have a feud starting till the 20th anniversary of Raw at least that's what I was told?" I ask innocently as I see Dwayne smile again "Ya we do but Vince wanted me to come a little early to start practicing with Punk himself so we can get the hang of things together you know?" Dwayne replies moving a little closer but I just ignore it. "JOHN!" I hear someone shout as I look over to see a very pissed looking Punk stalk over to Dwayne and I grabbing onto my elbow pulling me close to his body glaring at Dwayne threateningly "yes master?" I ask as I see Dwayne giving Punk a smirk that changes my whole view on him completely. "Dwayne I mean it stay away from my pet he's mine not yours" Punk demands as I see Dwayne step closer to Punk till they are nose to nose "we shall see Punk we shall see exactly who John really belongs to when I win that title belt from you" Dwayne says as he chuckles darkly walking away from us in a smirk. A chill goes up my back from that as Punk pulls my closer to him looking at me sternly "you will never go near that man again do you hear me John!" and I nod keeping my head down as Punk pulls me along till we reach the locker room for tonights Raw…

OH SO NOW PUNKS AND DWAYNES RIVALRY IS BECOMING REAL WITH JOHN IN THE MIX…. AND DO YOU THINK RANDY IS TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT NOT BEING WITH DREW OR IS SOMEONE ELSE BEHIND IT TRYING TO BREAK RANDY AND JOHN UP…..


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N : GAME ON FOR DWAYNE AND PUNK LETS SEE HOW JOHN DEALS WITH BEING A GRAND PRIZE IN THE MIDDLE OF A HUGE BATTLE.**

**JOHN POV..**

I made my way to the bar in my dark washed blue jeans with a light grey button up dress shirt and a black vest to go over it. It's been weeks since that day Dwayne and Punk declared practical war against each other and now I'm to become the prize of the winner and at first I felt flattered a little that I am that important to someone other then the man of my dreams Randy Orton, but now I hate it because I have not even got one day without either one hanging onto me like a possession. It's after Raw and all my co workers and myself wanted a night to go get trashed and have fun and party but so far all I have felt is suffocated again with all this tension between Dwayne and Punk glaring at each other across the room of the bar.

With the music blaring and the people laughing making out, and grinding on each other heatedly it a little bit brightens my spirit but I still have to deal with Punk's obsessive nature not leaving my side for a minute and its getting tiring and old but I can't say anything afraid that my master would hurt me for talking out of line. The bar is musty and smells heavily of sweat, and alcohol the people in the bar are sitting everywhere talking and slurring as most are my co workers are drunk or just very flirty tonight. I look around the bar from my stool with a beer in my hand as I see my best friend Miz the one person I haven't got to talk to since I became Punk's slave. I look over to see Punk in a deep conversation with Wade Barrett his new buddy and I slip out of my stool to walk over to Miz as I see him lonely with a sad look on his face. "What's with the sad face good lookin" I say to brighten Miz's mood as I see his head lift in my direction giving me a small smile "Oh nothing much handsome" Miz says to me back making me laugh as I sit down in the stool next to him. "Don't you think your going to get in trouble by your master sitting near me and not him?" Miz says pointing towards Punk as I look in Punk's direction as Punks and my eyes connect and he gives me a smirk with a wink and it makes me blush a little as I look away.

I look up a little to see Miz's eyebrow raise "ok that's interesting are you and master over there more then meets the eyes?" he asks amused and I giggle a little smirking "I really have no idea what it is about Punk but he can be as cruel as anything to me but somehow I still get pulled to him and I have no idea why" I say in a confused voice as I look down at my beer in my hands. I hear Miz snort a laughter and my head shoots his way "what's so funny I'm pouring out my heart and your laughing at me?" I ask appalled that my best friend of all people would do this to me "Johnny I'm not laughing at you I just think that maybe your just curious" I look at miz like he's crazy "what do you mean by curious?" I ask as I see Miz shrug "well maybe your mind is telling you not to do this because of a certain boyfriend Randy you have but your body is curious to know what it feels like to be owned to be controlled and to give up all responsibilities I mean it sounds like a dream come true to me to be able to have someone else control you is hot in my books but that's just me" Miz says smirking and I bump his shoulder jokingly "well ok I see your point but I can't I love Randy I have for 12 years now and I don't know what I would do without him" I say as tears are coming as I can feel my eyes water a bit. "John I'm not telling you to break up with Randy I can see how much you love each other specially you to him all I'm saying is maybe to control the urges and to control the beast over there (pointing at Punk) let your body take over what your brain is telling you not to do and let Punk drive your body in a place you have never been before." I let Miz's words sink in and I wonder what it would be like to let Punk just take over completely of me not even fight it just to see how far he will go with me. I see Miz get up to go over to his beautiful girlfriend Maryse that's visiting for a couple days while on the road as he winks at me taking Maryse's hand leading her out of the bar and I go back to drinking my beer alone.

I hear a door slam open at the bathrooms and see a pissed off Drew McIntyre with his shirt half way off come out stomping away to Heath and Gender Mahal his best friends leaving the bar together. I get very curious and get up from the stool walking to the direction of the restrooms of the bar opening the door to see baby blue walls with brown siding and a long line of white bathroom stalls as I listen to hear a man puking and I know exactly who it is just listening to the guy. I close my eyes as there's tears that escape down my face as I see Randy Orton stumbling out of the stall of the bathroom, He is sweaty, his red dress shirt unbuttoned a little too much to be modest You could see his tan chest His shirt sleeves were rolled up showing off his beautiful black and grey tattoos and his black pants were dress pants that were open a bit. Tears where rolling out of his beautiful Cole bolt blue eyes as our eyes connected for the first time since Drew came into the picture, I stayed against the wall beside the door as I watch as Randy's shaky hands from being so piss poor drunk try to button up his pants as he's failing miserably.

I sniffle as I walk over towards Randy dropping down to my knees in front of him taking the pants in my hands pulling them down till his flat dick comes into view. I feel Randy's hand touch under my chin tilting my face up to look at him in the eyes "Baby I'm so sorry I di…." but before Randy could finish his sentence I place my fingers over his lips hushing him from finishing that line as I know what happened in here between him and Drew as I know when Randy gets drunk like this he has no control over what he does he never has so right now I forgive him for whatever Drew took advantage of him for no matter if they did have full blown sex or just a blow job I love Randy and I'm going to stay with him no matter what and fix us. I lift my finger off Randy's lips to touch his bearded jaw feeling the softness of the hair there and how beautiful he looks even drunk like this, Randy follows my fingers with his eyes as I travel my fingers down his naked chest and arms to his belly to down even lower to his dick as I feel it twitch alive in my touch.

I take a hold of Randy's cock gently stroking it to full harness as I look up hearing Randy groan in pleasure from my touch. "I love you Randy Orton and I'm not leaving you your stuck with me baby and I don't care what happened between you and Drew in here your mine and never his he can do whatever he wants but as long as I know I'm the one you will be thinking about the whole time and I'm the one you will be coming back to in the end of the day please can you promise me that can you promise me that I am your only lover?" I ask giving Randy's dick a squeeze making him moan in bliss at my treatment. "god baby yes you are the only man I have and will ever want and love Drew will never ever take your place in my heart as long as I know Punk will never replace me?" Randy asks and my eyes start to water at the question as I don't know how to answer that because I have no idea if Punk is almost taking over Randy in my heart or not so instead of answering I just shove Randy's cock down my throat so I don't have to answer and I hear Randy groan loudly in pleasure at this…..

Randy and myself where fixing ourselves from our hot sex in the bathroom as I hardly was into for some reason thinking of Miz's words about Punk and how Randy asked that question and everything is on my mind so much. I turn around as Randy throws his arms around me taking my mouth on his as we make out like teens holding each other in love and passion that we feel for each other. We let go of each other as I place my hand on the knod of the bathroom door to go and I feel Randy's hand land on my shoulder "baby just know one thing I love you and always will ok just know that ok baby?" Randy says as more tears fall from my eyes and I look into his eyes one more time "I love you just as much Randy Orton and always will" I say opening the door walking out of the bathroom to Punks side where I belong…

OH WOW VERY EMOTIONAL AND CONFUSING FOR JOHN TO UNDERSTAND HIS FEELINGS FOR EITHER MAN RANDY OR PUNK SPECIALLY PUNK HE HAS NO IDEA HOW TO DEAL WITH THESE NEW FEELINGS FOR HIS EVIL MASTER… OR IS PUNK AS MEAN AS EVERYONE THING HE IS? I'LL LET YOU DECIDE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HIM…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : PUNK IS STARTING TO GET SCARED HIMSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE HE HAS JOHN IN HIS CLUTCHES LETS SEE HOW HE DEALS WITH IT…**

**JOHN POV…**

I had come back from all the fan signings and make a wish to find Punk storm into his and my hotel room a little wobbly and as I open the door I feel Punk throw his arms around me kissing me hard and demanding which kind of surprised me a little as I let out a squeak but I start kissing back to please my master "Master" I say a little worried. My protest was cut short as Punk kisses me again, tugging at my jacket I have on. I pull my lips free again, "no-" I say as I know there's something wrong with Punk because I can smell hard liquor on his breath from the bar we were just at and Punk never drinks which is the part that scares me the most. "John, you're my Pet you are mine only!, _serve your master_." Punk hisses, grinding his hips against me making tears of pain and betrayal run down my face "And don't worry, I'll be gentle" Punk says mockingly and I know that's a blain out lie. I watch as Punk pulls me away from the wall to drag me from across the room, pushing me onto the hotel bed.

I look down scared as I watch Punk drunkenly toe out of his tennis shoes and climb onto the bed with me. I try to say something but Punk just knocks me down as he flips me over onto my stomach pulling down my sweat pants making me cry out in fear as I'm not wearing underwear which makes me vulnerable. "Punk, please don't." I beg, tears forming again as I was shifted so I was leaning on my knees and elbows in front of Punk. I hear Punk reach beside himself into his gym bag to pull out some baby oil, "Don't be such a _girl, _Pet you have done this millions of times with me and others" Punk slurs mockingly as Punk slicks up his fingers and before I can blink I feel Punk shove two fingers into my unprepared and unwilling tight hole making me cry out in pain and drop my head onto the pillows and mattress, whimpering slightly trying to breath through the pain. "Oh, for God's sake, Pet, take it like a man!" Punk growls as he shoves a third finger in, thrusting them harshly.

"master please, stop." I beg feeling like I'm being ripped apart, trying to move away from Punks fingers. "No, you stop!" I see Punk reach a hand round me pulling my lower body onto his harsh fingers. "Ah! No, master-" "Shut _up_, John!" I hear Punk growl and he never calls me by my name and its scaring my more as I feel Punk began to stroke my flaccid member in an attempt to distract me from the pain. When Punk stopped, I was unbelievably half hard and still whimpering from the indescribable pain I was enduring. Punk decided that his pet was prepared enough, which I completely disagreed with, and pulled his fingers out, much to my relief that the pain had stopped finally. "Is that it?" I ask my master hopefully. "No, I just prepared you so it doesn't hurt you too much, and there's less chance of you bleeding in the hotel bed." Punk says as he slicks up his erection. "Please master please I will do anything for you just don't - AH!" I screamed loudly as I feel Punk pushed into him in one movement. "Master! No, stop!" I began thrashing and screaming. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP!" I cried and sobbed hoping this will be over soon. "PET!" Punk catches my wrist and holds me down, putting his weight onto my back. "Stop, it is your job now to serve me, so shut up and think of me and it'll be over soon." Punk slurs to me as I sobbed again. "Who _did this to you_?" I ask through tears and sweat in a whisper and Punk doesn't hear, as he's too busy thrusting into my tight hole. I close my eyes trying to stop the pain picturing Randy making love to me instead. But it doesn't work as the pain literally pushes threw the day dream, my cock wasn't even hard as I felt nothing but pain until Punk came groaning, "Johnny" when I felt sticky and disgusting as I feel Punk collapse onto my back and lay, panting, for a few minutes, then pulling out, making me shudder, and pull my sweat pants up again gingerly as tears are still running down my face. "Get up, pet, fix yourself out." Punk orders me throwing a wet rag at me to clean myself from cum and sweat. I knelt to wipe my face, wiping away tears and mucus, before wiping away the semen dripping down my clothed thighs. "Hurry up!" Punk presses slurring in a deep growl. pull myself off the bed and stood, straightening out the sheets, purposely avoiding eye contact with Punk.

"Whenever I say that you are to return in the morning you are to come back to me prepped" I turn to Punks drunk form with tears again. "please master I can onl-" I began, to beg but Punk slams his hands on either side of my head against the wall behind me making me flinch in fear making me very uncomfortable. "my beautiful pet I demand you to come back in the morning or maybe even later tonight and be prepped for more YOU GOT IT!" Punk yells in my face as I smell alcohol strongly invade my nose as Punk grips one of my wrist while Punk's other hand trailed down my body to my painful ass. "and I want this ass hole stre-" Punk says pressing his fingers into my clothed entrance that he just hurt "Stop!" I cry out arching my back in pain off the wall as Punk presses harder with his fingers.

"Why, Pet? Don't you like it I thought you like to be under me to serve my needs? Is it not what you want? Is it not as good as Randy does it?" Punks asks slurring, his tone mocking, gripping one of my cheeks roughly making me stifle a cry. "and you know what's funny about this that you don't have a choice in the matter you have to be under me as my pet and Randy can't touch you unless I say he can, because your mine and even if I do lose my title against Dwayne come Royal Rumble the bad thing is every time Randy sleeps with you to make love again he will remember that I was with you first touching your body caressing you, sexing you up along with all those other co workers we have in the back that's shared your body" My jaw locks in anger as tears fall from my eyes in pain of the truth. "Tell me something pet does Randy know about all the rest does he know about all the other co workers that's had your sexy fine ass body?" Punk whispers in my ear making me snap reacting without thinking, I pull back slapping Punk across the face as hard as I can making Punk stumble backwards on the floor in front of me. My eyes go huge at what I just did making me shake in fear at what my fate will be after this "Punk I'm so sorry, master please forgive me I did mean t-" but before I could apologize anymore Punk lifts his hand stopping me from saying anymore as he rubs on the jaw I just slapped as a pink hand pink becomes visible gracing it. "get out" Punk says quietly as I try to walk hesitantly towards Punk sitting on the floor "GET OUT, I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" Punk yells pounding his fists on the floor board of the hotel floor making me just in fright as I scurry away out the door as fast as I can.

What John didn't see was a big pair of chocolate brown eyes and a white smile plastered on the man that heard the whole argument knowing it was only time till he gets what in his mind is rightfully his ….. JOHN CENA…

WOW SO PUNK WAS DRUNK WOW WONDER WHAT HAPPENED IF IT WAS PUNK HIMSELF THAT GOT DRUNK FROM STRESS OR IF IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE BEHIND IT… AND WONDER IF JOHN IS EVER GOING TO LIKE PUNK AGAIN AFTER THIS ONLY TIME WILL TELL


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : for all of you that's confused in the last chapter about the brutal rape drunk scene between punk/john well john yes loves to be dominated by Punk and yes again John has had worse stuff happen to him by Punk but you have to understand Punk was drunk that means that Punk was not his master Punk had a different more violent personality and it more scared John then hurt him it just hurt John emotionally that Punk would drink or that someone would slip Punk something that's why you just have to understands Johns view of things…**

**JOHN POV**

It's been a week since that night Punk drank and he hasn't talked to me since, he will hardly look at me and its starting to make me feel an uneasiness of this all because its like the quiet before the storm and that's what I'm afraid of the most.

"Why does every restaurant we enter have to be so damn expensive!" I hear my eldest brother Daniel complain as we enter MIX a restaurant I found in the hotel I'm staying in for WWE Raw in Las Vegas. "Come on its my treat Danny its not like I'm asking you to pay for it I'm doing all the work here isn't that right Matt?" I ask my youngest brother Matthew as both my brothers came to visit me for a couple days on there days off work to spend time together as my other two brothers Sean and Steve are spending time with there wife's at home.

"Ya of course Danny John here is the rich one he can afford it" I hear Matty says laughing as I look back at him glaring playfully "ha ha freaking ha your so funny" I say sarcastically as we get to the restaurants waiter that consists of perfect curly soft black hair down to his shoulders, green eyes, taller then me, tan, muscular, and hot "good even can I help you sir?" he asks me giving me a look over which makes me blush a little. "Yes three adults" I say politely as the waiter smirks at me nodding leading Matt, Danny and myself to our table near a large window over viewing the city of Las Vegas as were on floor 64 on the hotel levels.

The waiter placed us at the table for three as we ordered "may I get you anything handsome?" The waiter say flirtatiously looking me up and down again licking his lips. I look over to see Danny glaring at the young waiter and Matty sighing knowing what Danny is going to do getting all protective over me as much as I know how protective Dan can get over his younger brothers.

"Yes my brother here would like to order without a young buck such as yourself going all perverted on him as he's taken already so stay off" Dan says through angry gritted teeth as I see the young waiter smirk at him making me sweat nervously hoping Dan won't make a scene like last time we were in a expensive restaurant with the waiter hitting on me as well and being as Danny is a cop he flashes his badge everywhere he sees as a threat making it hard to take him anywhere.

"umm ok I think that's enough were going to go now and eat somewhere else" I say hesitantly as Matt and I take a hold of Dan's arms dragging him out the restaurant as I hear Dan keep shouting taunts to fight the young waiter that's still laughing at Dan's anger. Matt, Dan and I finally get out of the place walking down the streets of Las Vegas "will you please calm down Dan" I hear Matt say in a sigh at Dan's actions "come on you know I could have taken that twerp easily" Dan says in a huff looking at me "and why didn't you say anything about him flirting with you what about you and Randy I thought you two were going to get married in the future?"

Dan says with authority "I might Danny I love Randy everyone in a 100 mile radios can see that I'm just having difficult times right now and I'm kind of used to having guys and girls flirt with me even if I don't flirt back they still try to get into my pants it just comes with the job WWE superstars and Divas are practically symbolized as sex symbols so you get used to it after 12 years" I say reluctantly as I see Matt shake his head in agreement making Dan sigh "well I don't like it I never have you are not some sex item Johnny you're a strong man that has feelings like everyone else in this world you might be handsome and buff with a lot of money and famous but that doesn't mean your not human with a regular life and a normal heart" Danny says truthfully putting his arm around my shoulders holding me close protectively.

I smile a little at Danny as this is the first time in a long time Dan's ever opened up about his feelings to anyone as he's just as bad as Randy with closed off love and I know that's the reason Dan likes Randy the most out of all the boyfriends I have ever had in the past. "UNCLE JOHNNY!" I hear a little girl scream from behind and turn to see my brother Matts daughter my 5 year old niece Megan Rilin Cena jump into my arms. "Hi, gorgeous!" I say smiling, hugging her little body tightly. "Hi, John. Dan and Matt" I look up to see Alicia Fox Megan's baby sitter for the day so Matt Dan and I could have brotherly time together before they have to leave me today.

"thanks a lot Alicia it was very nice of you to help us out today and take care of Megan for us" I say politely making Alicia blush and I have known for a long time she's had a crush on me but I'm gay and have no interest in women that way so it would be horrible to string her along like that. Alicia nods her goodbye to us as Megan runs to her daddy Matt with kisses to the face making her giggle so cutely.

"I think she's very beautiful" Mat whispers into my ear pointing towards Alicia's fleeting form and I hit his arm playfully, Matt your married you shouldn't be thinking about Divas I say making Matt laugh "Oh yeah. Sorry" he says back jokingly making Dan look at us weird before taking Megan from Matts arms holding her close. " So cutie pie what did you do today with foxy?" I ask Megan as I see her smile real big making her dimples pop out that are just like mine. "Foxy took me to go get my nails done (Megan says showing off her pink with purple tipped nails) and then we went to the animal shop so I can pet the bunnies!" She replies excitedly making me laugh. "don't you think you're a little young to be doing your nails young lady" Matt says to Megan in a smirk "But daddy they come off in a month and also I'm not a little girl I'm a big girl" Megan says cockily as she flips her long straight Burnett hair behind her ears giggling. I smile at Megan's and Matts interaction as I see its so adorable with father and daughter to have such a tight relationship as they do.

I walk up to Dan and Megan as I take Megan into my arms again "hey bunny (Megan's nickname) would you like some ice cream before we have to go to the airport?" I ask sweetly "YES! YES! YES!" Megan squeals making all three of us laugh "ok Daniel Bryan lets go" I say letting her ride on my back as we walk to the nearest ice cream store to enjoy the rest of our time together before my family has to leave me again….

BACK TO THE HOTEL

After I dropped off a screaming Megan not wanting to leave her uncle Johnny to Matt and Dan as they leave to go back to work. I'm walking down the hotel halls almost to Punks and my hotel room when I feel a pair of strong hands attack my waist dragging me into the nearest storage room. I look around to see who it is that dragged me in here and my eyes almost pop out of my head as I see Dwayne grinning evilly, swiftly making his way over to me, only inches from my face. "Please leave me alone I've had a good day just please what do you want Punk is not here with me if that's who you are looking for" I say trying to get him to leave me alone. " I'm not here for that bastard I'm here for You" Dwayne says darkly and ominous as he quickly spins me around and shoves me against the wall.

"Dwayne stop please I just want to go back to my room please I won't tell anyone just leave me alone" I say struggling to get out of Dwayne's tight grip. Me being surprised attacked Dwayne was powering me easily as he was hurting me as I know there will be bruises and I'm pressed up against this disgusting wall of the storage room I had not wanted to step foot into in the first place. "Help! Someone! Please!" I scream as hard as I can up until Dwayne covers my mouth with his hand. I didn't want this to ever happen to me as WWE taught you how to defend yourself but the bad thing is they never taught you how to defend yourself against people that are twice as big as you. "You scream one more time and I'll make sure this is a lot worse on you." Dwayne spat venomously as he tore my jeans down. I whimpered, as tears welled up in my eyes. "D-Dwayne please." I say swallowing hard I feel another hand snake into the front of my jeans, roughly taking my soft member in big hands.

Dwayne ignored my sobbing pleas, jerking my soft shaft before pulling my jeans all the way down, ripping my boxers away. I feel cold air as Dwayne pulls back a bit, grinning down at my naked bubble ass sticking out there for the taking. "I'm going take my hand away, and if you scream again I'll hurt you." Dwayne hisses in my ear. The hair on back of my neck stood up as I nod fearfully, and I can feel Dwayne's big cock at my entrance as he positions himself to my hole as I hold my breath and said nothing. Even with Dwayne harshly thrust into my tight hole, no lubricant, not prep, nothing I just gasped covering my mouth, crying silently as I prayed for someone to come in and help me.

It was hard not to scream and beg, for this to be over as not even Punk has came in dry and this harsh. I feel my hole tearing with Dwayne's huge cock brutally shoved deep inside me as I hear him grunt and moan in pleasure at my pain. I look down as I felt warm liquid running down my legs I look down to see a heart wrenching sight of Blood running down my thighs. Dwayne was ruthless, slamming in and out of me not caring about how I cried and whispered, begging quietly for Punk or Randy to save me. I was pressed flush to the wall, tears streaking my face as Dwayne took what he wanted.

Every time Dwayne slaps my ass, every time Dwayne pounds into me and, every time Dwayne groans or grunts, I feel like a little part of me is dying inside. I can feel Dwayne's hands all over me groping and touching in I was hoping only my master and Randy would touch me. I despised the way Dwayne's hand gripped my cock, jerking it along with his merciless thrusts. But it did no good, I was not even hard for Dwayne because I don't love this animal all I can feel is complete blinding pain. Clear hot tears trailed down my cheeks to meet with the blood from my bottom lip that I bit down on to not scream.

With one last, final roar Dwayne thrust into me Cumming deep inside of me filling me to the brim as I wanted it out of me I hated any trace of body fluids that wasn't Punks or Randy's inside me as I Just sobbed once more, my body shuddering as Dwayne pulls out, letting me fall to the floor in a battered heap of blood, sperm and tears. Dwayne clears his throat as he cleans himself up, putting his clothes right before bending down to my face.

"You tell ANYONE about this, specially your master and I'll see to it that it happens again but next time, you wont be in a good condition to snitch." His hissed venomously. As I choked on one of my chest rattling sobs but nodded, listening as Dwayne snorts a laughter opening the door to leave me alone bleeding and half naked in my misery…..

**WELL THAT WAS VERY GRAPHIC IN THE END AND HOPE JOHN CAN GET OUT OF THIS WITH A BRAVE FACE…. AND ALSO I MADE UP MATTS DAUGHTERS NAME I KNOW HE HAS A DAUGHTER JUST DON'T KNOW HER NAME SORRY LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : A SURPRISING SIDE TO PUNK YOU HAVEN'T EVEN IMAGINED YET!**

**JOHN POV** :

I turn into Punks locker room after not talking or seeing him for over a week as I was

Trying to avoid him and Randy because of what Dwayne had threatened and done to me. Vince had me sitting side lined from wrestling as I stayed in hotel rooms healing with Maryse and Miz as they gave me back rubs and nice warm baths with cream to help my ass hole heal from the abuse as they nursed me back to health. Neither Miz nor Maryse asked what happened to me they just was there helping me till I got better and for that I'm grateful as I didn't want anyone to know because Dwayne's warning kept ringing in my head.

I took in the sight of Punk resting on a bench taking a nap before his showdown with the Rock tonight as they argue about Punk not being respectful to the people and how he's wrong about winning the Rumble coming up soon. I smirked a bit to myself checking the time and the TV to see Vickie and Paul Heyman arm to arm going down to the ring to talk about Rock disrespect to them. I look back down at my masters long half naked glistening tattoo filled beautiful body in lust as I get a good idea that would make my master feel relaxed before going out.

I unbuckle my belt of my tan colored jorts pulling them down but leaving my tight blue boxers on for the fun of my master ripping them off. I throw my legs on either side of Punk and the bench he's laying on to straddle his waist and lightly set down on him. I see Punks eyes flutter a little as my master frowns a bit as he raises his magical hands to rest on my waist without opening his eyes. I chuckled slightly, "Now what would you have done if it wasn't me master?" I watch as Punks smirk widened and slowly he opened his chocolate colored eyes to look up at me, "Honestly, I don't think anyone but you would dare to sit on me when I'm trying to nap." Punk say as he slides his hands up my boxer covered waist seductively causing me to moan a bit.

"So I have missed my pet" I hear Punk say with honesty that makes my heart swell a bit "I'm sorry master I just couldn't be around you after I slapped you I felt horrible but I missed the warmth and protection of my masters arms " I lie as I feel Punks hands continued to wander until he stopped when he looks up into my face. "What's the matter my pet?" Punk asks me that makes me want to tell the truth why I wasn't around but Dwayne's warnings keep rolling throw my head for me to stop. "nothing my sweet sexy master I just have missed you so much and I will take my punishment for smacking you" I say bowing my head in a submissive manner as I await for my punishments. I suddenly feel Punks first two fingers gently lift my face to look at him as I avert my eyes away from Punk till I'm commanded to do so.

Punk looks up at John with a slightly guilty expression. Punk sighs, "You know it is my fault that you even slapped me in the first place Dwayne drugged me so that I would hurt you he told me himself in a voice mail this morning on my cell." My heart started to pound thinking Dwayne told about the rape as well bragging he got a piece of Punks pet. "d..did Dwayne say anything else in the voice mail" I ask attentively as I wait for Punks answer "no not really he just brags how he got the best of me by drugging me and stuff you know good old Dwayne" Punk says sarcastically laying his head back a bit more. I breath out in relief as a slight smirk appears on my face, "Well I feel really guilty for slapping you still that it got me thinking about how I could make it up to you." I say biting on my fingers circling my hips a bit as I see Punk quirk an eyebrow at me, "What do you have in mind pet?"

My smirk only widened as I thrust my hips downward, rocking my hardening cock on to my masters already hard one. "Oh I think you already know master." I say seductively with my deep voice as I hear Punk moan below me and I continue to gently thrust downward circular on Punks cock as I slide my hands up Punks slick beautiful chest feel my masters ripped body arch against my hands. "Pet!" Punk moaned out letting lust cloud his eyes as I lick Punks suddenly dry lips. God I love that mouth. Every time master and I do a segment together I would stare at his wonderful mouth picturing those lips on his. Punk looks up at his pet noticing a far off look in his beautiful baby blue eyes as his panting increased. "What are you thinking about pet?" Punk says dragging me down till his lips are near my ear as I moan at the feeling of masters breath against my neck and ear. Licking my lips I reply "I want your cock as I want to wrap my lips around your hard cock as you brutally fuck my mouth master." I say blushing at the confession and I moan loudly and thrust my hips down harder on Punk. "Damn keep talking like that and this definitely will not be lasting long." Punk smirks and lightly kisses my neck, "Well then you better get moving then." Master demands

I giggle at the demand happily obeying it kissing down Punks neck only to pause at the top of Punks midnight blue trunks. I look up to see Punk shift to lean on his elbows so he could watch me kiss and lick down his body to the top of his trunks where I teased him by playing with the material. "Damnit pet if you don't hurry I'm going to cum in my trunks and I need to wrestle in these tonight!" Punk says demanding and annoyed with all the teasing. I smirk at the power I finally have over my master and chuckled slightly as I then lean down and used my teeth to slowly pull the trunks down off Punks body while keeping eye contact with a panting master. exposing Punks heavy hard cock to the cool air of the locker room causing Punk to moan at the pleasurable sensation. But that sensation was short lived when an even more pleasurable sensation over took Punks senses as he felt John's lips wrap around the head of his cock.

"God Pet!" Punk moans as he attempts to thrust up into that wet heat only to be stopped by my hand holding masters hips down against the bench. I smirk around Punks cock as I felt Punks frustration with not being able to fuck my mouth. "Come on pet your killing me here." Punk whines wanting to feel more of his cock disappearing into my sexy ass mouth. Taking pity on my master, I relax my throat taking all of Punks cock in one swoop until I was down to the base. Punk arches his body at the feeling of my mouth completely engulfing his entire cock. I feel Punk bring his hands up to rest on my head pushing a little to help not that I need it. I as hard as I Can on Punks addictive cock in my mouth before slowly moving my mouth back up to the tip while dragging my tongue along the vain in Punks cock. I stopped with the tip being the only thing in my mouth before sucking hard causing master to throw his head back and moan in extreme pleasure. "Ah Fuck! That's it Pet god you are beautiful!" This made me moan around the cock in my mouth for the great compliment.

I love it when master talked dirty and demanding it turns me on even more. I move my mouth faster on Punk's cock while I reach up to fondle Punk's heavy sack. I finally make the decision to release Punks hips allowing my master to thrust in and out of my hot mouth as hard as he wants. I know Punk loves having control over my mouth and body as he wasted no time in thrusting at a fast pace slamming his cock down my throat as I constrict my throat around him. "Damn I'm going to cum I can feel it!" Punk shouts while meeting my eyes with his own. I give him the look telling him it was okay to let go, and he did just that. With a few more thrusts Punk buries his cock deep down my throat releasing stream after stream of cum down my throat.

I greedily drank up masters hot cum loving the taste of it as its just as good as Randy's. When I feel punks cock deflate slowly I slide his still half hard cock out of my mouth enjoying the pleasurable look on Punks face as some of Punks cum dripping down the corner of my mouth. I smirk up at Punk as I see him bend over taking my face in his hands to lick off the cum on my mouth as we make out heatedly. We pull apart panting "you are gorgeous my pet and mine do you understand?" Punk says with passion that makes me melt in his arms as he holds me for a while till its his turn to go out and fight Brodus clay in a match.

**GARRILIA POSITIO**N

After Punks match Paul Heyman had a surprise for Punk to call out the Rocks faults and stupidity which made me smile because I hate the man anyway out in the ring with Punk up in the highest stands listening. I hear someone grunt and cough beside me and I look to my left to see Dwayne standing there with tickets to the show in his hands. I try to back away real fast in fear but Dwayne grabs me by the arms thrusting my body against his as I gasp at the rough treatment. "I missed you baby your body was so nice a week ago I would love to have another taste after tonight" Dwayne whispers in my ear so no one else can hear." I struggle a little but Dwayne tightens his hold "let me the fuck go Dwayne!" I say through gritted angry teeth as I finally get out of his grasp and I slap him across the face making him stumble a bit.

But before I could blink Dwayne was on me pushing my back against the wall with my arms above my head in a pinning position. "Oh John you still think you can run away from me there's no chance in hell you will get out of my sight and grasp because after the royal rumble and after I win my title belt from Punk and you become free your free game to whoever can get you first and guess what I already have had a piece of you so that means (Dwayne leans his face inches from Johns) you … are …. Mine." Dwayne says sadistically making my heart pound into my chest in complete and utter fear. Dwayne lets go after awhile of a stare down as his music hits to go out to the ring as he steps back straightening his clothes moving through the curtain. After a while I watch on as Dwayne bad mouths my master about the royal rumble quoting sayings like I'm free at last or to the promise land from Martin Luther King as I can see Punks anger rising in his face turning red.

I felt disgusted at Dwayne's behavior thinking he's better then my loving master just because he sucks up to Vince about a title shot he never earned after 10 years of being out of action. My mood changed dramatically as I see Roman, Ambrose, Seth run into the ring beating the crap out of Dwayne till I see blood spewing out of his mouth and I smile evilly at the thing he deserves the most just got served. I feel a tap on the shoulder Making me turn to see Punk behind me smirking as I smile my dimpled smile lunging my body into him as we make out again in front of everyone Punk plunges his tongue inside my mouth battling as I moan in bliss at his dominance over me.

We brake apart and I start to kiss his neck making him growl in pleasure at my treatment "so I'm guessing you liked the end of the show with Rock getting brutalized?" Punk asks me in groans as I nod still licking, sucking and kissing his neck "God pet your going to make me cum just by this hot treatment your giving me" Punk says panting I finally let up looking into his brown eyes "I can't help it master you were so hot out there standing in those stands with a sexy determination in your eyes and your hot Chicagoan accent on full display It makes me hot and bothered for my master." I tell him in complete honesty "well in that case…" Punk says smirking picking me up bridal style making me squeak in surprise. "your sexy ass in mine tonight" "isn't it always yours best in the world" I say making a gleam glow in punks eyes "Oh just for that hot comment your going to get it hard and fast sexy thing" Punk says running with me in his arms into the locker room making me giggle the whole way….

**WOW HOT HOT HOT MOMENT HOPE YOU LIKED THIS NEW SIDE TO PUNK HES ABOUT TO SHOW US HIS TRUE COLORS TOWARDS HIS PET…**.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : ANOTHER AWSOME SURPRISE IN THIS STORY YOU'LL LOVE IT BEAUTIFUL EMOTIONS RUN HIGH AND LOVE IS IN THE AIR SEE HOW JOHN TAKES IT ALL….**

**(JOHN POV)**

Pots, Pans and boxes of food everywhere as I am making dinner for three in Punks home here in Chicago where I have been staying since being in Punks control. Tonight is my masters and my couple days off work to relax and rest up before we head back on the road for Punks last promo on smack down with Dwayne about the Royal Rumble. My heart flutters in my stomach at the thought of going back to the love of my life Randy Orton but I also feel funny thinking about even leaving Punk as reality of it all hits me like a ton of bricks of choosing.

I put my cutting knife down to stare out the window of the large stainless steel kitchen to the gorgeous city of Chicago. I shake my head out of my daze going back to making potato soup for us and our guest tonight who will be sharing my body as I'm kind of anxious to know who it is that Punk would trust enough to take them home with us for a couple nights. I look over to hear my cell phone buzz with my ring tone of (feel this moment by Pit Bull) as I walk over to it to see my moms name Carol Cena flashing across the screen. I roll my eyes smiling as I push the green button putting it to my ear to talk "Yes mom what's my favorite woman doing this evening" I say sweetly like her baby boy she loves so much. "don't hey mom to me where are you I know its your days off work I just got done talking to Randy and he said you are on vacation for two days why aren't you down here with the family?" My mom asks in a hurt voice that makes me feel bad for not visiting more often.

I think up a lie as my mother knows nothing about Punk being my master while I'm still with Randy as I know she would totally hate the idea and just scold me. "I'm here in Chicago with a friend of mine I haven't seen in a long time and we are spending a couple days here and then I'm going back to St. Louis with Randy to spend there before we go on the road again ok" I say a little frustrated as I hear my mom huff on the other line as I can imagine her cleaning the whole house in anger as I know she does that every time to calm herself down. "Well then if you aren't coming down this week when are you going to visit again I miss my boy I haven't seen you in months and I want to spend time with you again and seriously so does your father and brothers." Mom says pleadingly as I look at Punks calendar beside the hanging pots and pans as I try to figure a time I'm free in the next month or so.

"How about next month on the 10th I will be free then to come down and see you" I say as I hear my mother squeal in delight making my ears almost ring. "Oh my baby that would be wonderful I'll make you dinner and everything I can't wait I love you son and miss you so much" mom says as I hear her sniffle and know she's crying "calm down mom I can't wait to see you either and I love you I have to go now but we can talk later ok mom I love you too by" I say getting off laying the phone down going back to making food. "pet I'm home" I hear Punk shout from the door way as I hear footsteps running up the steps to the second floor. "Who is that?" I ask as Punk comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my midsection squeezing gently while kissing my neck. "uh huh you will not know until later, the person is going to stay upstairs till I bring you up there to see him myself ok Pet?" Punk demands as I nod smiling a little laying my head against my masters shoulders as he kisses my head and neck. "your so beautiful you know that you are and I'm going to tell you something I have never told any lover in my life" Punk whispers in my ear as I lean my head sideways to get a good look at him in the eyes "what is it master?" I ask with wonder "I… I… (Punk looks away for a minute before looking right into Johns eyes with determination) I Love You" Punk says with so much passion and truth.

I gasp breathlessly at this confession that I thought I would never hear from my master "you love me?" I ask with watery eyes as butterfly swarm in my stomach at the fluffy feeling I am experiencing at the moment. Punk leans our foreheads together in a beautiful moment as his hands come up to rest on my face as a jewel to be cherished. "Yes I love you and I have always loved you I just couldn't picture anyone loving me back until you came along and I have opened my heart to you and I hope you will let me into yours?" Punk asks as tears of happiness run down my face "Oh my God you have no idea how much you mean to me master I love you too I always have since the day you took me under your wing as your pet I have grown feelings of love for you and I can't deny them anymore I want you to be my master and lover forever." I say as Punk takes me into his loving protecting arms as we kiss with passion and so much love you can feel the aura within distance of them.

We let go as Punk winks at me making me blush and giggle as he takes my hand guiding me up stairs to the person waiting in our room for the fun to begin…..

**FINALLY….. PUNK HAS LET HIS FEELINGS OUT LOL BUT NOW LETS SEE WHOS IN THE BEDROOM WAITING TO PLAY**

**OH AND ALSO MADE A DECISION TO GO WITH THIS STORY ALL THE WAY TO WRESTLEMANIA SO FOR NOW THE FUN IS JUST BEGUN**.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : HEATED CHAPTER SEX, SEX AND MORE SEX LOL HOPE YOU LIKE IT MALE/MALE/MALE THREESOME ….**

**JOHN POV**

Punk and I connected our lips as our tongues battled for dominance which I gave in pleasurably. Our hands roamed each other's body, desperately grabbing at clothes and pulling them off. Belts were unanimously unbuckled as I shove my hand down Punks jeans to grasp his large cock to stroke it as Punk nibbles on my lips lightly making me moan as we push open the bedroom door and who I see inside puts me in stunned silence. I look towards the man I'm supposed to share my body with without moving a single inch away from Punk. I took in the sight before me a hot sexy sight it was my boyfriend Randy sitting in a chair I don't remember being there as though it's always been there, between a table occupied by chocolate flavored lube and some picture frames with me and Punk in them and the large king size bed consisting of dark blue comforters and 8 white pillows stacked together all neat. Randy's feet were propped up on the bed as his black t shirt hugged his upper body nicely as his jeans were tightly fitting his thighs making me almost cum in my pants just to see him smirk real big my way.

I look in Randy's piercing eyes as they are a darker blue than I have ever seen them, as Randy's lips are parted just a little as if he wants to speak but can't. He looks so completely, stubbornly defiant of his obvious vulnerability that I want to smile, but I don't dare. I blink as Randy shifts in the chair, feet dropping to the floor, knees falling apart, hips raising the smallest bit higher, and I can't help but see a bulge beneath his tight Jeans that looks completely uncomfortable. I know exactly how large Randy is, as I have made love with him on many occasions with his huge dick ramming into me in a heated passion.

Randy nods before he realizes he's doing it, licking his lips, he blinks away the haze of desire to look straight into my beautiful eyes. He nods again, this time meaning it as much as he can with his heart in his throat like it is. I look on as I see Randy's mouth open as if he wants to say something and I stare at his lips as I feel Punk plants kisses along my shoulder and neck. And I feel Punk twirl me around to face him again with my back to Randy as I swallow hard feeling Randy's gaze on the small of my back, my strong shoulders, and my round ass. I tilt my head back, staring at the ceiling to hold onto some semblance of control as Punk bends and takes a nipple between his teeth, the other between his rough fingertips, rolling and rubbing. "Is he- why is he letting us do this?" I ask breathlessly at Punks treatment as he looks up at me with a smirk "because he loves you and wants you to be happy and knows you being with both of us at the same time will do that" Punk says going back to what he was doing. Tears well up in my eyes at the selflessness Randy's being doing this for me makes me love Randy so much more.

Punk grabs hold of my face to kiss me hard, tongue licking into me, sliding against Punks own in long, soft strokes as I willingly cedes my chance to protest and kiss back, arms tightening around Punks, hands sliding down his back to draw Punks white and black T- shirt out of the waistband of his dark washed jeans and bunch it up as high as it'll go. I pull then, tug hard until Punk lets me go with short, soft kisses and a hum and chuckle against my mouth before he leans back. "But wait what about you two do you two like each other master?" I ask as I strip Punk of his shirt tossing it away and spreading my palms wide on Punks tattooed bare, muscled smooth, hard chest in awe. I then go down to rub from the flexing muscles of Punks stomach and Abs to his sides, up over his nipples and curls my hands over Punks shoulders, eyes full of tanned, gorgeous tattooed skin. I can never get enough of it, not in a lifetime of staring.

"we will tolerate each other for you and who knows spending time together with you might do us some good to like each other in getting along" Punk replies, eyebrows raised as he shrugs. "I would love that if we all could get along and love one another in the future because I know I love you both," I say dismissively, letting my hands slide down Punk's body again, closing my eyes so I can feel every ripple of muscle, every dip and curve as I map them with my fingertips. I finally again slip my hands into Punks jeans and rub slow, sensual circles there, waiting until I hear a hitch in Punks breath that serves as permission. "If it's too soon…" Punk says as he feels my hesitation still from Randy over on the other side of the room just staring. "No," I say quickly, taking a halting step as Punk turns himself and me so I can look to the side and see Randy as well, who's sitting forward in the chair, the heel of one hand pressed to his groin in pained pleasure.

I wish Randy would _say_ something, would open that bossy mouth at times and tell me to get to work, to strip off or get on my knees the way Punk does all the time or my back or fetch the lube, but he doesn't. Randy just sits, staring, eyes flicking to Punk but staying mainly on me in Silence. It's unnerving and I swallow hard, trying to think of something, anything to say. "I want you here. I want you to see us together," I say softly to Randy, locking my gaze on Randy's, hoping the double meaning registers because I truly do want Randy to stay as well and see me like this in my heart still and here in the room with Punk and I. I need Randy to know me this way as a pet to Punk how Punk dominates me and every other way, too, not just as Punks pet. "I'm staying," Randy whispers as if I hadn't just asked him to, and the smirk at the corner of his mouth reflects on me. Punks palm opens on my face and turns me back for a kiss, slow and easy, our tongues gliding together, as Punks hand closing on the back of my neck again as I moan.

When we part, Punk's hand squeezes and pushes down on my shoulder, urging me to kneel. I let myself go and be the submissive pet I was born to be for Punk, falling to my knees a goad to his nervousness as this is the first time I am going to do this in front of Randy. I look up at Punk biting my lips, waiting to be told what to do because even though I've done this a a million times, I can't think what comes first, or how to start with Randy watching for the first time. Punks thumb comes up to rub over my lips as I let them part as Punk steps closer, guiding his cock to my mouth, the head slipping wetly across my full lips in pleasure. "suck me!" Punk hisses out a demand in master tone as I flick my tongue across the salty slickness and opens my mouth wide. taking Punk into

me, fist curling around the base of Punks shaft, my other hand spread wide against the wooden floorboard for balance. I close my eyes and try not to picture myself kneeling before Randy when I'm with him as I, try to concentrate on the familiar flavor of Punk on my tongue and not miss and crave Randy's taste. not wish I could see just see how thick and hard Randy is right now for me as I'm so, close I can smell him, can hear Randy's breathing heavily and feel his gaze on me. I tilt my chin higher, stretching my neck so Punk can slide deeper in, my lips stretching around the burning, smooth flesh. I swallow hard, inhales, holding the air in my already tight lungs and press forward, the head of the cock slipping past the back of my throat in pleasure as I tighten my mouth instinctually around the thick shaft for more pleasure for my master. I look up to see Punks head thrown back in ecstasy at the tightness I'm creating for Punks

cock. I bob my head a couple times making sure it's all blissful for my master as I hear him grunt and groan and moan at the treatment. I pull my mouth from him as he looks down at me in lust and panting from the pleasure. "wow that was sexy pet I love you" Punk says in honesty again as I look up at him in a dimpled smile. "Move him to the bed." It's not quite an order and I hear for the first time tonight as Randy's voice isn't anything steady and demanding as he says it Like Punks is when he orders me around. Punk nods, as his scruff of his beard scratching gently against my cheek, and lifts me, supporting me as I stand and, despite my gentle protests, I feel Punk hold me close as he

moves me slowly to the bed as Randy ordered. Punks bed is soft and warm in comparison to the floor as I climb onto the bed with Punk behind me urging me back with him as we wait for Randy. I lean back against Punk's naked warm, chest, closing my eyes and concentrating on getting my breathing back to normal. I feel Punk's strong arms circle under my own and hug my chest, pulling me up and back until my ass presses flush against the v of Punk's spread thighs, as our legs brushing together. Punk's hands glide down my body, over my chiseled stomach, brushing along my aching cock and dipping down into my opened jeans rubbing between my legs, then back up and over my chest. He smoothes his palm over my forehead, drawing my head back onto his strong shoulder and I let myself be moved. I can feel Punks warm hands ghosts over my face and chest then, gentling me and my breathes, as I listen to Punks murmuring encouragement and trying not to beg for

Punks hand on my cock again. Punk's lips press to my ear. "It was gorgeous ,pet. Unbelievable. You had me inside your hot mouth," he whispers, "So far in I can feel the back. It was so tight, so hot, you on your knees for me like that." As I nod letting out a small moan, hips canting up into the air as Punk's fingers rub low on my stomach, not quite touching. I _need_ to be touched, need to cum before I turns inside-out with it. Lips closing on my earlobe and dragging off Punk whispers, "Do you know how much he wants you?" Punk says talking about Randy as I nod in just as much wanting him. "doggy style now my pet!" Punk suddenly demands as I feel another dip in the bed and know its Randy as I strip of my jeans leaving me completely naked as I look over to see Randy striped of his

clothes as well making me stare at his hot sexy body. I look as Punk took the position of lying on his back in front of me, his cock directly underneath my mouth. As I eagerly took the opportunity to lick up my masters shaft and swirl my tongue around the tip. And I could taste the beautiful precum I have become addicted to that was spilling out. I licked down to Punks balls and took each one in my mouth exasperatedly and sucked lightly, before returning to Punks eager cock and slowly lowering my mouth onto it. Randy watches in awe for a moment before finally snapping back into reality. The sight was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He licked his fingers and inserted them into Johns hole softly as Randy scissors Johns opening and then began to finger-fuck him until

he hit just the right spot. John begins to wither beneath Randy wanting more. I feel Randy remove his fingers and I moan at the loss of contact as I hear Randy spit into his hands and rubbed it on his own painfully hard cock before shoving himself inside of me. I gasp underneath him and buried my head onto Punks cock for the pain at first till it turns to pleasure. As Randy begins to rock in and out of my hole, I feel Punk grab me by the head to return my attention to his own dick. I began to suck it again as I rocked in rhythm with

Randy, slamming my ass against Punks body so that Punks cock was all the way in my throat again. The warmth felt so good around Randy's dick as John clenched and unclenched his hole. John was moaning beneath Randy and it was sending vibrations up Punk's dick. Punk hissed in pleasure and grabbed John's head roughly. And I love it when Punk yanks my head and I could feel my own completion nearing as Randy hitting the spot inside me that Makes me see stars. I shove my ass roughly back on Randy's cock and then began to deep throat Punk. The feel of Punks penis completely engulfed down my wet mouth sent me

and Punk over the edge. I feel Punk fill my mouth as he arched his back in pleasure. The image of Punk Cumming and Johns tight hole was too much for Randy. Randy took a hold of John and began to stroke John's dick quickly and roughly as Randy came inside me, seed spilling out. All three of us are panting for breath in exhaustion. I feel Randy pulled out and I wince a little as we collapsed onto the bed next to Punk as I was in the middle. I curl myself up against Punk's chest as Randy wraps his arms around my waist from behind. They were silent, reveling in satisfaction until Punk spoke. "So who's up for another round?" and we all laughs out for the first time since starting this threesome….

**WOW SO THAT WAS VER SEXY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK DO YOU THINK THIS THREESOME WILL LAST OR WILL SOMETHING OR MAY I SAY SOMEONE GET IN THE WAY….**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : THIS IS THE ROYAL RUMBLE FINALLY LOL ENJOY…..**

Your dad and mom always tells you that if you are nice that others would be nice in return. You weren't really sure if they were lying to protect you from the truth or that the world had just changed that much since they were teenagers. You also aren't sure which you'd prefer being a scrawny teenage kid in high school that gets thrown into trash cans or locked into lockers till a teacher finds you when all the blood from your body drains to one side and you ace all over as to a result for you limping and then they make gay jokes about someone's dick being shoved up your ass. Or being a buff sexy famous superstar that has everything he's ever wanted to his name being chanted by millions, to being talked about all over the world, to have every man and woman and mostly children grovel at your feet like your some God, to also being gay with a master you have a sex drive for every 20 minutes maybe less and a sexy God like boyfriend that has the kindest heart you can ask for in a man and still be quite intimidating when protecting you.

I have all those things and did all those things but one thing I didn't expect was having to go through my teenage years all over again with men my body mass size. WWE is a very great place to make friends in Co workers and even find love with the men and women you work with if your lucky there single and love you back. But there is that detail that not very many of the WWE universe realize that back stage in the arena is just like high school you have your more experienced fighters that have been in WWE for a long time like myself, the rebellious loud mouths that intimidate people with there words much like my master Punk being the leader of it, The geeky nerd superstars that play video games at age 30 more then teens at age 16 like Zack Ryder, and the Jocks that think there most hottest things on planet earth even though the older veterans such as Randy and myself get more hot and approved points then they can ever dream of with all the women and men having wet dreams of us just by walking by them, then there's cheerleader divas much like Alicia Fox and Kelly Kelly.

But the reason behind all this blabber about high school and jocks well I have come across the most homophobic jock of them all Dolf Ziggler. Since the beginning Dolf and many other straight men in this company still are homophobes who are very uncomfortable fighting gays that should be a normal thing in the 21st century but obviously there's still problems with it. Dolf on the other hand has had his sights set on destroying me since before our big feud on TV it's a real life dislike and seriously I have no idea what I have done to get him so riled up. This feud with the AJ scandal thing just fuels the fire that Dolf finally gets me in a ring alone where he can supposedly beat the gay out of me specially since he nearly gone nuts when his own good ex friend now CM Punk tells Dolf he's gay himself and now owns me as his sex slave now boyfriend along with Randy.

Dolf has never forgiven me to this day for supposedly taking his best friend Punk away from him. I watch the TV screen at the Gorilla position as I stretch some for the Royal Rumble as I'm in the middle number 19th entry so I still have awhile till my time. I feel arms wrap around my waist pulling me close till my back collided with a hard muscled stomach as I look down to see beautiful grey and black skeleton tattoos that make me smile as I hear the love of my life Randy breath near my neck. "I love you baby boy what are you doing up here when you could be in the locker room with Punk and I as we ravish you before our Royal Rumble spots are called?" Randy asks me seductively as I feel his beautiful large hands travel all over my stomach under my navy blue you can't see me shirt. I grab a hold of Randy's traveling hands as I stretch my neck to the side so I can get a good look at my man "well probably because we all specially Punk have to have clear heads tonight to do our jobs right ok….. Then after our match (I say turning in Randy's arms with lust in my eyes as I stare into his) I will let you and Punk ravish as much and as hard as you two want in any position." I say making Randy's eyes go a shade darker licking his lips as I throw my arms around his neck pulling his face in smashing our lips together in a heated kiss.

"Oh God cant you two do that disgusting faggish blasphemy somewhere else where straight hot people like me cant see it as we throw up in our mouths" I hear as Randy and myself split up breathing heavily as we look over to see Cody Rhodes with Damien Sandal flanking beside him looking at us in disgust much like the look I get from Dolf a lot of times when I'm with either Randy or Punk. "Well ass hole if you don't like us being gay in front of you MOVE!" Randy shouts back at Cody with the viper glare in tacked as I hear Cody and Damien scoff walking back were they came from and that makes me place my hand gently onto his strong Peck to calm him down before he gets the idea to jump Cody right now and beat him to a bloody pulp much like last year when Cody needed stitches from the result of Randy's wrath.

I feel Randy start to calm down as I look over to see Punk coming in our direction with a huge smirk and in his handsome black and white trunks with matching boots decorated with black starts and what I call his homeless man black hoodie that makes him look anything but champion material. He comes up in front of me as he turns me back around till my back is pressed against Randy's body again with my front pressed against Punks making me sandwiched in the middle of my wonderful caring men. Punk leans in to my ear as he whispers "I have a surprise for my pet since you have been such a good pet lately and I got Vince to sign someone back in WWE just for you my pet." Punk says making my eyes light up in excitement as I see punk chuckle at my kid like behavior at this news "Really who is it?" I ask looking around for the person to be at Gorilla position with us before they go out. Randy looks at Punk curiously as Punks nods to him in assurance of his perfect plan to make Johns day better.

Fireworks erupt on the TV screen to show what's going out in the arena as the lights turn off and the fans erupt in cheers of chaos as Break the Walls Down theme music alights the whole arena and Chris Jericho's flashy blue and red lit jacket shines through the darkness. My mouth drops in awe of happiness as my mentor, best friend, and ex boyfriend comes walking down the ramp to the ring to go against my arch enemy Dolf Ziggler as number 2 slot in the Royal Rumble. I look into Punks eyes as I see him smiling at my happiness as I reach forward pulling Punk into a hot sexy heated make out session to show him how much I appreciate my lover/master for thinking of me like this. I hear Punk moan in the kiss as our tongs battle as I can feel his hard on against my thigh making it that much hotter. I hear a clear of the throat and break apart with a dazed Punk in bliss to look behind me with a smirking Randy with his arms crossed over his chest in a playful jealousy and I laugh a bit at Randys playfulness pressing myself against Randy again as he holds me protectively. _Punk and Randy knows Chris and my history ever since I first came into the WWE in 2002 Chris behind the scenes of TV took me under his wing as he became my mentor for years till we got so close we became best friends as we were inseparable. Years later Miz and Sheamus came along as Randy and I broke up in 2009 for Randy cheated on me with Justin Gabriel only for Chris to ask me out months later and Chris and I dated for a year. 2010 came along and Chris was fired by Stephanie McMahon and it gave Randy a chance to work for my forgiveness as we got back together in the middle of 2010 and lasted till 2011 when Chris got rehired and old feelings started to flair but I never acted on them as I stayed just best friends with Chris, Miz, and Sheamus as Randy has stayed with me till today now with Punk by my side as well. _

**((( ROYAL RUMBLE )))**

I adjust my wrist bands as I wait for the count down as Wade Barrett walks threw the curtain as number 18 and I'm next as my belly if full of butterflies of nerves till I get threw that curtain myself. I watch finally I hear the count down to 1 as Punk and Randy went off to the locker room to go get ready for there time I walk threw the curtain to hear boos and cheers so loud my ear drums are ringing and I love it as I feed of the emotions I send each fan. I look straight ahead as I see a line of Dolf, Wade, Heath and Cody all ready to attack me as soon as I slide under those ropes and I prepare myself for a beat down as I run and do a baseball slide in feeling the punches already taking place as they are surrounding me like a pack of wolves.

I finally get up to my feet throwing punches blindly of my own as I run over to Heath Slater as my first victim taking a hold of his long red hair slinging him across the ropes onto the floor eliminating him first as I grab Cody next and for his homophobic remarks earlier I put him up in a AA and sling him of my back onto the floor eliminating him as well making Cody glare at me for this. I hype up the crowd some as I come face to face with my old mentor Chris as I see him throw me a smirk before punches are exchanged making us seem really mad at each other but really personally I can feel his fingers brush my skin lightly sending unneeded tingles threw me. I try to AA him as well over the top rope but for some reason that shocks both Chris and I Dolf saves him punching Chris himself as I move on to the new NXT rookie Bo Dallas thinking I can get him easily but he backs me in a corner punching the hell out of me making me quite impressed actually rooting for him to last at the ending at least just so he could get brownie points for Vince to notice him. Later in that night its down to slot 26 and I hear voices theme song erupt throw the speakers making everyone in the arena go wild for my boyfriend Randy to run down the ramp sliding inside as he hits Antonio, Zack and sheamus with the high elbow. Ten I watch on as Randy looks evilly at Dolf as he knows Dolf a ass to me as he grabs Dolf off the mat tuning around and slamming him, Zack and Bo Dallas all in one go as I'm getting all hot and bothered just watching my man be the viper he is. But as I was watching the love of my life in his massacre I wasn't watching myself as I feel my body being lifted up high off the mat upside down as I look down to see Antonio has a hold of my waist trying to dump my onto the floor to eliminate me as I grab the top rope for leverage. Antonio finally drops me to the mat after giving up throwing a few punches before going on to the next guy as I set the in the corner to catch my breath and I look over to see Chris punching the hell out of Dolf as Dolf is lying flat on his back trying to hide his face from the punches.

I walk over to where Bo Dallas and Gender Mahol is trying to get either out until I hear my best friend Miz's theme music Awesome real loud and I take a glance to see Miz attack Antonio as those two are in a huge feud that is one of the best in WWE so far in my opinion. After Miz lays out Antonio he runs in the ring to join me as we nod to each other before beating the crap out of Dolf and his homophobic self as I hear Dolf yell at us to leave him alone faggots and it only fuels the fire Miz and I are on at the moment as we hit harder hopefully enough to hurt him.

The last contestant RyBack runs into the ring in rage as always knocking over everyone in his path and as I see him push over Miz it's a stab to the heart that my best friend got eliminated. And as RyBack turns Chris was thinking the same thing I was to avenge Miz he codebreakered RyBack making Ryback fall on his back for awhile at least as its down to Randy myself Sheamus RyBack and Chris. As we all lay flat on our backs tired I look up to hear the commotion and see Dolf hit Chris in the face to eliminate him and I see red in anger at Dolf for doing that to sweet Chris. Randy stands along with RyBack fighting there way through as Ryback throws Randy over the ropes getting him out as well and I look straight in his eyes as we connect only for a moment and I'm mentally going to get RyBack for taking out Randy and Miz.

Sheamus my third best friend takes out Dolf for me as its down to RyBack, Sheamus and myself for the final counts to see which is the winner. All three of us stare at each other but both of them stare at me and I know it's me being the face of the company has to with it but Sheamus and me being friends go after RyBack first to eliminate him from the competition as its harder then you think with a big guy like him. I get knocked out for a moment as I feel someone go over the top rope and I look over to see Sheamus on the floor and I gulp a bit knowing I have to face RyBack all by myself for the first time. We both stand up sizing each other up as I see RyBack stare me down like a piece of meat making me uncomfortable to say the least. I look straight at RyBack "This is for Randy, Miz Sheamus and Chris you prick" I say as I grit my teeth in anger charging for him unguarded by his blows as well as mine to him. I threw RyBack over the top rope finally as I saluted and celebrated as I walk threw my locker room with Randy waiting in open arms as we wait to see the results for Punks match and win or loose I will still be Punks no matter what…

**OK FINALLY GOT IT DONE IT TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE WRITTEN AS I HAD TO GET IT JUST RIGHT.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : BOYS NIGHT OUT FUN OR WILL IT TURN INTO A DESASTER?**

**JOHN'S POV….**

I rub some chocolate scented deodorant on me and button up my light pink with dark brown stripe dress shirt and dark washed blue jeans as I spray on some axe cologne and slip on my dog tags. I turn to the hanging mirror in my personal locker room rolling up my log sleeves to my elbows and unbutton the top few buttons on my shirt to show off my strong chest as I give a satisfied hum. I play around with the loose brown and pink striped tie to match my shirt as I hear wolf whistles and fake moans behind me and I smile as I know exactly who's doing them. "if you guys think I'm that hot get over here and I'll show you just how hot I can be" I say laughing."

I feel three strong sets of hands one on my ass squeezing it, one running up my thighs and the other rubbing my strong arms seductively. I look up in the mirror again to see my best friends in the whole world Chris Jericho, Miz, and Sheamus standing around me with smirks as Chris leans his face near my ear moaning out "oh God Johnny we thought this day would never come when you asked us to fuck you senseless Sheamus lock the door" Chris says painting like a horse as I laugh and elbow him in the stomach making Chris giggle and fall to the floor as I turn around and pounce on my best friend straddling Chris's lap and pinning him to the floor by his hands as he's still giggling. "now what are you three think your doing here what are you up to?" I ask smiling my dimpled smile as I see Miz come down on his knees to mine and Chris's level on the floor with a mock shocked look plastered on his face. "Johnny what on earth would you think any of us three would be up to something were angels" Miz replies batting his eye lashes making me snort laughter while standing up from Chris lap to go finish my outfit for tonight.

"Ya that's when your up to your worst when you start acting all innocent I know you three to much not to know the difference" I say giggling myself as I'm having a hard time tying my tie I've been trying to fix for the last 20 minutes. I feel another set of hands take over the tying of my tie as I see Sheamus in front of me with a fixated look on his face "Fella its Friday night and it's Miz's 31st birthday and where in his home town of Cleveland Ohio so we thought to have a boys night out you know like old times with me, you , Miz, and Chris the hottest and coolest friends in the world" Sheamus tells me as he finishes tying up my tie and looks straight at me as does Miz and Chris that finally got off the floor.

I shake my head from side to side smiling "oh and hey why are you even dressed like this you look like Hunter why are you getting all dressed up you got a hot date with Punk and Randy tonight?" Chris asks me looking me up in down. I nudge him in the shoulder as I answer "no you dork some of the guys invited me out to go dancing at this new club that just opened up and its not but three blocks down from here and I said I would go so I wanted to dress up and look nice for once" I say honestly "what are you talking about fella you always look nice" Sheamus replies and I look at him like he's crazy "ya right between wearing camouflage shorts and loose fitting shirts with a hat I look like I never take my in ring gear off and I'm some freak that can't separate WWE life from my personal life" I say laughing and I hear the other snort laughter as well. "that's Randy that can't go anywhere without taking 30 minutes just to pick out clothing to wear for the day" I add looking myself up and down in the mirror making sure I look at least half way decent "well ok you have a point there but what's your answer will you go out with your buddies we miss you its not fun without the main man that makes our nights out enjoyable" Sheamus asks pinching my ass making me yelp in surprise as he winks at me and I smile my dimpled smile again going over to my blackberry cell phone dialing Randy's number while the other three wait on the couch for the answer.

**RANDY : Johnny where are I thought you were coming to the club tonight with Punk and me we have been waiting on you for the past hour?**

**JOHN : hey Rand I know I said I would go out clubbing tonight with you guys but Miz, Sheamus, and Chris are here and it's Miz's birthday and he wants a boys night out for his birthday present with his best friends and they are insisting I go or there going to drag me out of here kicking and screaming. ****I say giggling**

**PUNK : hey my pet you can go with them it's alright we'll be fine.**

**JOHN : Master? Where's Randy I thought he was on the phone?**

**PUNK : he had to go to the bathroom he'll be fine**

**Punk says and I know he's lying that Randy's really upset for not being able to spend time with me tonight like I promised. now you go out with your boys and have fun for once you deserve it I love you and so does Randy so go out there and party we'll see you when you get back to the hotel and maybe if your up for it we'll have a party of our own ok?**

**JOHN : ok I love you too master and I'll see both of you later bye.**

**PUNK : bye my pet I love you too have fun**.

Punk says and I hang up the phone sighing to myself knowing Randy's upset with me still but I try to mask it by smiling at Miz Sheamus and Chris that are all sitting down on the couch patiently and I nod yes and they cheer and smile while we gather are things going out the locker door to Sheamus's white rented SUV.

**BOWLING**

"So Miz you and Sheamus here will be a team while me and Johnny will be in our own sexy team" I hear Chris say as he pops the collar of his baby blue dress shirt upward trying to look cool. I laugh at him as I go the front desk to collect all the bowling shoes to play in. "Awww why do you always get John on your team everyone here knows he's the best player in bowling" Miz whines while stomping his feet acting like a child "Because whinny I've known him longer and I'm Chris Jericho need we say more." Chris says smirking right at Miz who huffs in response "oh and hey thanks buddy (Sheamus says offended as he pushes Miz's arm a bit) I love ya too" I roll my eyes at the bickering between my friends about me. "well sorry Shea but your not really all that good at bowling specially when you just started to play what like two years ago?" Miz muses as he reaches down to tie his bowling shoes as I set down at the score keeper machine to type in our names and teams. "Hey I might have just got taught three years ago but I think I do a damn well good job kicking your ass" Sheamus replies slyly bumping arms with Miz again as he falls from his seat onto the floor and I hear both Sheamus and Chris bust out laughing.

"Owwww that wasn't funny Shea you ass!" Miz screams rubbing his hurt ass that landed on the floor a little hard "I could have hurt my hip and then you would have to explain to Mr. McMahon why the awesome one that the fans love so dearly is hurt" Miz says in a child like form again rubbing his butt "it will be more embarrassing to have to explain why a 31 year old man hurt his hip by just a little fall when a 63 year old man like Vince has taken a lot harder things then that in the ring" Chris chimes in making Miz get up and tackle him. Chris finally got the upper hand and put Miz in a choke hold messing up his perfectly slicked back hair "ok I give I give you big ass wipe I cant believe you messed up my miz dew everyone thinks my hair is hot along with my beard" Miz says rubbing his facial hair with the tips of his fingers. I finally get the last name in as Miz walks over toward us handing out bowling balls and get gives me the pink one and I smirk at him.

"Is this a way of saying I'm either a sissy or your going down" I say standing inches from Miz as he chuckles "both hopefully" I shake my head as I walk over to the bowling line squat down a little as I hear wolf whistles and cat calls towards my tight jeans covered ass that's sticking in the air and I turn my head flipping them off with my free hand as Chris winks at me. I turn back to my task of throwing the ball to the pins and I pull my arm back and swing forcefully as the ball rolls with speed right into a strike and I smile my dimpled smile jumping up in the air screaming for joy as Chris comes up to me giving me a hug and cheering and I see Sheamus and Miz grumble curse words as Sheamus was up next….

**HARVEYS GAME BAR**

After playing two hours worth of bowling which as usual Chris and I won Miz decides to really hit the blast from our friendships past by taking us to a bar with a pool table and dart games all what we used to play when we first became friends and it was nice to be doing something different for a change then going out to gay strip clubs or sports bars. I lead the way to the bar section to order up drinks as Sheamus goes to get our pool table ready to play. "May I have three bud lights and a Jack Daniels for me?" I ask the bar tender as he nods and goes to the back to get them and I turn to Miz and Chris whose looking out in space and I smile waving my hands in there faces "hello Earth to Miz and Chris what's wrong with you two?" I ask as I see them shake there heads looking at me and Miz cuts in first to explain "nothings wrong I'm just glad to be with my buddies I've missed you three a lot it gets kind of lonely on the road with just Alex Riley and Cody Rhodes" Miz says as he mumbles the last part "what are you talking about I thought you told me it was a blast being on the road with them everyday even though I kind of see your point about Cody he talks about himself just as much as you do" I say laughing as Miz punches me in the arm.

"You suck at this" I blurt out as this is Miz's and my third game of darts and I have been beating him all three times. "Shut up," Miz growls as he stomped toward the dart board to retrieve his darts. "I love how you three like to pick on the birthday boy" Miz says sarcastically "well what kind of a night would it be without us picking on the man of the hour" Chris mocks as he is currently playing a game of pool with Sheamus who's beating him badly as pool is Sheamus's favorite game. "And tell me why did I agree to this again?" Miz asks playfully "because numb nuts it was your idea for the perfect birthday present" I say grabbing Miz holding him against my body not letting him go as he starts struggling to break free. "Well maybe next time I might have to rethink on who I want to come with me to celebrate my birthday" Miz grunts out of my hold as he moves away from me laughing. "Oh come on Miz you know you have been having the time of your life tonight with your three best friends in the world" Sheamus says shooting a pool ball right in a whole getting another point.

"God Shea your killing me here" Chris complains as he leans over to hit another ball but I grab his arm to stop him and he looks at me with a confused gaze "can you teach me?" I ask Chris as I have never played pool before and actually wanted to see if I can beat Sheamus myself. "Sure why not he's kicking my ass already" Chris says happily slipping behind me till my back is leaning on his chest and he places both of his hands gently over mine holding the stick easily. I lean over with him as I feel Chris's body weight on my back and his breath on my neck making me shiver a bit as I feel a warm pleasurable feeling in the pit of my stomach I shouldn't be feeling. Chris leans in a little closer to my ear "Take the stick and guide it to the first ball you see that gives you a straight shot to the point hole near Shea there" Chris whispers in my ear and my eyes want to roll in pleasure a bit at the sensation but I stop myself. Being leaned over a pool table like this I spread my legs subconsciously as I'm so used to Punk's orders to and I suddenly feel Chris's dick poking through his jeans with a major erection pushing against my ass and I try not to groan nor think about it as I pull the stick back and pop the ball but it misses by an inch.

"Chris you can lean up now" I say trying to remove myself from the awkward situation this is becoming as Chris clears his throat pushing up off my body real fast straightening his shirt. Miz and Sheamus join us on the other side of the table to clear the all to familiar feelings that are arising between Chris and I as Miz congratulates me for trying at least. I walk over to retrieve my Jack Daniels and take a swig but someone on the other side of the bar caught my eye and I look over fully and my heart dropped at the sight not by attractiveness or intimidating no it was of pain as I see my master Punk leaning and smiling against the one man that I never expected to see him with. Dwayne Johnson had Punk wrapped in his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear as I see my master the one man I thought could never be broken or softened at that matter blush. I felt my whole body shake in despair at the sight as I wanted to vomit or cry and punch something at his betrayal I couldn't believe Punk did this to me he played me and almost destroyed Randy and my relationship in the process as I let him take my body over and over every night. That bastard took everything from me my love, my body, Randy, my obedience, everything and I still couldn't move as I was frozen on sight just watching Dwayne kiss Punk and touch him so privately it hurt every second and I can't breath and my legs are giving out from the weight my body is feeling at the moment.

"John are you alright fella?" I hear Sheamus ask from across the pool table as I turn to my three best friends direction as I see concern written on there faces. "Ummm no actually I need some air all this playing is getting me a little hot I'm kind of sweating so I'm going to go outside for a few and I'll be back later ok?" I ask and I know I'm not all that convincing with my dry throat making my voice cloggy a bit "Ya sure take as long as you need" I hear Chris say as I rush outside the bar leaning against the wall breathing heavily. I set there with my eyes closed for a few minutes as I lit a cigarette with shaky hands and inhale the sweet nicotine that I haven't produced in my body in a long time to calm my nerves. "John oh my God John what are you doing here?" I whip around real fast almost getting myself dizzy as I see Punk standing there clutching his chest in fright and I know its because he's been caught.

I get so angry just by the look of him as I storm right up to punk slapping him in the face as he falls to the floor clutching the same cheek I slapped. "HOW DARE YOU! I FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE I BOUGHT INTO ALL YOUR BULLSHIT OF HOW YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANTED TO CHANGE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PUNK! OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU COULD'VE CHEATED ON ME WITH IT HAD TO BE THAT MONSTER!" I scream at him as Punk got up off the ground straightening his outfit to look at me with hard but sorry chocolate colored eyes. "John I never ment for all of this to get so out of hand believe me it was just a bet I didn't think I was going to fall for you I was just trying to satisfy my desires over you my dark fetish of being your master for awhile that's all." I scoff as tears of pain finally run down my face "so let me get this straight this was all planned the bet and the contract and even me sleeping with all of our co workers why have you destroyed me like this why did you pick me?"

Punk fell backwards till his back collided with the nearest wall and I see tears of his own rolling down his cheek "I don't know I really don't I just couldn't help myself when I look at you I just want control there's just something about you that I love to play out my deepest darkest fantasy's your amazing my pet you always have been specially when you let me do those things to you without a fight or a complaint no one but you could ever give me that much pleasure." Punk says hesitantly walking towards me bringing his hand up gently to my face caressing my cheek as more tears run down them. "do you love me? Or do you love Dwayne? You can't have both I won't stand around and watch you be with that monster he has destroyed me once I won't let him do it again" I say through sobs and I see Punks face turn into confusion "what are you talking about how has he destroyed you once John what has Dwayne done to you?" Punk asks seriously and my legs give a little as Punk holds me against his body for support and all I really want to do it run get out of here and run away from everyone and everything start fresh but I know I'm not strong enough as I take a deep breath.

"He raped me" I mumble under my breath looking away as I don't want to see the disgust "excuse me he did what?" Punk asks baffled at what he thought he heard as he grabs my chin forcing me to look in his eyes "John tell me what did he do to you" Punk demands and I sob some more "FINE HE FUCKING RAPED ME YOU HAPPY" I scream at him in rage and pain as I shove Punks hand away from my face. I finally cracked as I ran for it not even looking back when I hear Punk scream after me I just run till I call for a cab telling the driver the hotel I'm staying in as he drives off with me sobbing in the backseat.

**ALCAZAR HOTEL**

I finally get to Randy's and my hotel room as I open the door and hear the shower going. I stop at the mirror hanging on the wall beside the TV and wipe my face of traces of the crying I have been doing so Randy won't see anything wrong but I can see red blotches all over my face and know there's no way of hiding it so I have to distract him from asking any questions tonight. I hear Randy turn the water off and I strip down to my baby blue tight boxers and slip into bed under the nice warm covers relaxing my head a bit as I turn the TV on to the spike TV channel to see MMA on and I watch it as Randy comes out of the shower naked walking around the hotel not even noticing me as he looks at the TV in confusion.

"What the hell I didn't turn that on" He asks himself turning towards the bed and me and I had to bite my bottom lip as I look Randy up and down at his delicious tan body. "Shit baby you scared me what are you doing here I thought you would still be out with Chris, Sheamus, and Miz?" Randy asks as I crawl out of the covers quietly and on my hands and knees crawl on the bed till I'm face to face with Randy on my knees. "John have you been crying did they do anything to you?" Randy asks as I shake my head no not wanting to talk about it right now placing my hands on his bare muscled chest staring into his piercing grey blue eyes that get my heart beating faster. I raise my hand up to Randy's face caressing his bearded cheek and he leans into my touch a little nuzzling my hand. "I love you Randy Orton" I say trying to hold back the tears on earlier event.

" I love you too John what's going on your making me nervous?" Randy asks but I just plaster a fake smile grabbing his face and smashing our lips together in a heated make out session and I push him on his back climbing on top straddling Randy. We moan loudly as I start to rut and grind on his hardening dick in a fast pace as all I want to do is forget about tonight. "Oh God… Johnny… what's gotten into you… your aggressive tonight" Randy groans out in pleasure as I bite at his skin licking and sucking every inch of Randy as I can get and I can hear him moaning louder. I look up at him with blown lustful eyes "Fuck me Randy do it just take me dry I want to feel the burn and love you have for me please" I beg as I can see the concern blossoming on Randy's beautiful face again but I don't let it linger as I twist our body's around till I'm on my back with Randy on top pulling his body close as I scrape my nails down his tan back making him growl in pleasure.

"Ok damnit you asked for it" Randy demands as he reaches down to my boxer and with two handfuls rips them off my body making me gasp at the hot rough treatment I'm begging for. I push Randy's head down as he licks my hole rimming it up a bit making me moan grinding my ass on his face "please baby enough just fuck me already!" I scream out in pleasure and desperation as I pull on the little hair Randy has pushing his head away from my ass hole flipping us again so I'm on top with Randy on his back panting. I make complete eye contact with a sweaty Randy as I reach behind me stroking Randy a couple times before penetrating myself forcefully making both Randy and I scream in ecstasy. No words were needed as we stared into each others eyes while I fucked myself good and hard making our orgasms so strong both of us past out from pleasure in each others arms with Randy still inside me….

**OK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER DONE BUT MY BRAIN JUST FLOWED TONIGHT AND THIS IS WHAT I GOT LO**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : WILL PUNK EVER GAIN JOHNS TRUST AND LOVE BACK?**

**JOHN'S POV….**

"John what are you doing?" I hear Chris ask disturbing the peace as he kneels beside the huge marble dry bath tub I'm currently sitting in clothed in a black tank top and grey sweat pants thinking about last night's current events with Punk. Randy went to go deliver breakfast to me from I Hop and Chris came in to visit and talk why I ran off last night without telling Sheamus Miz or himself that I was leaving which kind of made me feel bad I didn't say anything but I had to get away from Punk before I suffocated. I ran my bare toe over the tubs knob making water spill out only enough to disappear down the drain before I turn it off and repeat the action to lost in my own thoughts to answer Chris as I hear him sigh beside me.

Chris finally huffed that he wasn't getting anywhere with me climbing in the huge tub he maneuvered his smaller body behind mine till his legs reach on either side of me plopping me in the middle leaning back till my back hit his front between his legs. Chris circled his arms around and it made it look as we were a couple and in love and I really didn't care at the moment as my mind was still on Punk. "You want to tell me what's wrong blue eyes?" Chris asks as he leans his facial cheek to mine rocking us back and forth soothingly making me relax more in his hold. "Last night I found Punk with Dwayne" I finally say after 5 minutes of silence and I feel Chris stop rocking as he looks down at me confused "what are you talking about Punk hates Dwayne he wouldn't step within 5 inches of that man at least that what he told me." Chris says in almost a growling voice "well obviously not because Punk was all over him last night kissing and holding each other in a very close loving relationship way" I say bitterly making Chris tighten his hold around me rocking again.

"screw him then you don't need Punk he's nothing but trouble anyway you have ME, Randy, Sheamus and Miz to look after you" Chris says and I noticed he punctuated himself more then the others making me wander if he even realized it or not. "Ya I know and I love you guys so much all four of you have been with me for so long way before Punk ever came into the picture" I say and I notice Chris flinch a little when I said the word love but I didn't say anything to make us feel awkward if it did mean something. "it's alright blue eyes I will always be here to protect my best friend" Chris whispers in my ear leaning till his chin is rested on my shoulder and his arms hug me to his strong body making it feel like a comfortable blanket. "what's going on?" I suddenly hear a calm deep voice and I look over at the bathroom doorway to see Randy and Miz with bags of I Hop breakfast looking at Chris and I in the bathtub curled in each others arms and to make if feel less awkward I let go of Chris ready to stand but Randy just raises his hand stopping me while silently coming over and sliding into the other side of the tub with the breakfast still in his hands and I wonder what's going on.

I set back down cautiously between Chris's legs as Randy starts handing out sausage, egg and cheese omelets and gravy. I set there silently for a moment but see Randy glance up at me and wink making me know he's ok with this and I smile at him while moving out of Chris's lap into Randy's and feed Randy like a child making me laugh as he tries to chase my fork a couple times with his tongue. Miz finally relented into squatting down beside the marble bathtub eating his omelet beside us while we joke and play around being in the bathroom eating breakfast and how weird our co workers would think we are right now.

**NASHVILLE TENESEE 2/11/13**

After that awkward morning in the bathtub all four of us decided to ride in Randy's tour bus together for the WWE Raw showing in Tennessee. I walked off the bus as we made a stop in the parking lot reserved for WWE superstars only as I hear men and women and children fans shouting my name screaming and cheering on the sideline as Randy, miz and Chris come right after me inside. Miz and Chris go to the catering area for food and I follow Randy into our private locker room to change and see our final schedules for tonight's showing. I look at the door of our locker room and there in front of us our schedules taped in front and I wrench it off reading that I have to team with Ry Back and Sheamus tonight to go against 3MB. I look over at Randy and he shakes his head before walking in the locker room "what's wrong?" I ask him as Randy places his schedule down beside his bag full of wrestling gear "nothing I just hate going against Antonio Cesaro he's weird, crude, and I hate feeling his hairy legs brush up against me when we wrestle I'm so used to smooth hairless wrestlers its just slimy and disgusting" Randy rants making me laugh a little at his predicament as I place my gear bag beside his on a brown and black table.

"well to make you feel better tonight I have to deal with the shields ranting one more time before Elimination chamber on Sunday" I say gruffly "well that sucks I hate the shield there almost as bad as Nexus when they bothered us in 2010 now its like we have to go all through it again 2013" Randy says shivering at the hell nexus and Wade put us through back then. Randy and I hear a knock at our locker room door as we turn around to see Sheamus and Ry Back come in with smiles on there faces walking up to me "hey John heard we're tagging together tonight want to go down to the ring and practice some with Heath Gender and Drew there already down there waiting we said we'd come and get ya" Sheamus says excitedly as always and I smile pulling on my navy blue U Cain't See Me shirt as I nod kiss Randy and walk out with them heading to the ring to get some practice in.

Ry Back slides in the ring first bouncing around in practice with Ginger as I walk over to Drew Heath and Sheamus as we set ringside and watch. "FEED ME MORE!" I scream making Drew and Heath laugh as Sheamus joins me into hyping up Ry Back with adrenaline for practice as he flattens Ginder in one swoop making Sheamus and I cringe at Ginders pain. "So John want to go out tonight to this pub I found across the street from the arena it looks half way decent and I hear they are having this great new country band come in to play and stuff it will be fun" Sheamus says bumping playfully against my arm. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll spend sometime with my man tonight Randy's been missing just me and him time so I'm sorry but I have to say for another time" I say censurably making Sheamus nod "that's alright man I get it Randy's been feeling left out on your attention it's a good thing your going to spend with him then" sheamus agrees but I feel a weird vibe coming from him just like I get when I'm with Chris and I just shake it off as reading into to much of nothing. "john can I talk to you for a second" I hear Punk say from behind me and I grit my teeth while balling my fists turning to face him "what do you want?" I ask venomously hoping he will get the point I don't feel like talking about last night at the moment but he ignores it and keeps talking "I talked to Dwayne about what you said last night he told me he never touched you" Punk says making me pale knowing he talked to Dwayne in the first place but I should've known he was going to say something to his boyfriend about the accusations I so call put on him.

"really and let me guess you believe him" I ask Punk as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other nervously "well I really don't know who to believe at the moment" Punk says hesitantly making me scoff in disbelief "of course you don't just go with what Dwayne says I'm lying he's always right as usual it's Dwayne he's practically perfect in everyone's eyes just because he has that huge white smile and perfect clear tan skin with a hot tribal tattoo everyone thinks Dwayne can do no wrong so like I said Fuck it and go with your boyfriend" I say shrugging past Punk and fleeting to the back trying to get to my locker room away from Punk. "John wait I didn't mean it like that will you stop! I'm trying to explain!" I hear Punk shout from behind me running to catch up with me but I loose him by rushing in the locker room closing and locking everyone out for the rest of the night till my match.

**{MIZ AND CHRIS EARLIER IN CATERING}**

Chris and Miz sat down after placing food on there plates to eat but Chris didn't feel like eating he had John and this morning's events in the tub on his mind. "you know you need to get over him" Miz says sternly making Chris shoot his head up to meet Miz's gaze "who?" Chris asks but Miz shakes his head "John I saw what was happening in the bath tub this morning with you all over him in his most vulnerable state you knew what you were doing but you did it anyway thinking you can finally get John to love you like you have been trying all these years to."

Chris glares at Miz for a moment but then sighs looking down at his placing picking at the grapes in the middle with his spoon. "he's supposed to be with me I can feel it I know Johns still loves me we dated once and were in love I know I can get him to love me again" Chris says determined "Ya but your missing one person and that's Randy the man Johns truly in love with your road block you know he would never pick you over Randy he loves him way to much to just throw Randy to the side for you" Miz says speaking the truth as Chris has already pondered this thought making it so much harder to get rid of John from his mind. "you think I don't know this I have done nothing for the past 5 years but look on from afar as I see John happy and in love with Randy it's a fucking nightmare as I'm in agony everyday watching them together and John not being with me." Chris says making Miz sigh again "stop doing this to yourself your going to make yourself sick physically and emotionally if you keep pondering over him."

"oh I wouldn't talk Miz your just like me in this position" Chris remarks making Miz clear his throat "what are you talking about?" Chris smirks "you know damn well what I'm talking about I'll let John go if you do" Chris says making Miz stutter a little "What I'm not in love with John" Miz says and it makes Chris smirk even bigger "I hear BS coming from your lying ass mouth because I know the only reason you are with Maryse right now is because you are trying to portray yourself as a straight man so John won't suspect anything" Chris demands and Miz glares daggers at him "you know nothing of why I'm with Maryse because I love her nothing more"

Miz defends but Chris won't have any of it "ya that's not what she told me she told me last summer during WWE summer slam that she found pictures of John and you all under the bed in boxes with text messages saves from John on your phone and if that's not proof enough then what about the wet dreams she told me you had about John where you woke up screaming his name in bliss so tell me smart one which one is more pondering over him then the other and then I'll tell you I'm over him but don't act like your any more innocent in this then me" Chris says forcefully while getting up walking off from a very guilty Miz….

**WOW THIS CHAPTER WENT A LITTLE DEEP AND SECRETS WHERE REVIELED TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : ENJOY LOL**

**BACK FLASH…..**

_John woke up to the feeling of a naked Randy laying on top of his naked body, gently kissing at my jaw line in an attempt to pull John out of his peaceful sleep. "Randy." John mumbled, eyes still closed, taking in a breath. "Good morning sunshine." Randy says before returning to nip and kiss at John's skin. John allowed himself to stay sleepy and relaxed beneath Randy for several minutes, enjoying the feel of just being against one another with Randy's lips on his soft skin. John mumbled something before Randy finally kissed him on the lips, body sliding just a little more upwards against John's chest. Randy's hands were tucked under his back, fingertips pressed beneath his ribcage, thumbs gently rubbing against his sides. "Thanks for the awesome night last night pup." Randy whispered against his skin between kisses. John couldn't resist the curve of a dimpled smile forming, bringing Randy's face towards his to kiss him properly again._

_It had been the night of the Elimination Chamber match and as much as Randy believed he was going to win it and become the next world heavy weight champion against Alberto Delrio at Wrestle Mania Jack Swagger came up behind to roll him up on the mat to take the win leaving Randy hopeless for his future since he keeps losing. John didn't have that much luck either as now RyBack is pissed at him for in his words losing them the chance to beat the shield finally as Rollins pinned RyBack for the win without John's save. It took John all night to get Randy to agree afterwards to just go to the hotel and sleep the stress off. But knowing John and Randy they took there stress and aggression out on each other fucking each other to oblivion till totally spent._

** JOHN POV….**.

I let a sigh remembering that night with Randy before things went to hell as I hear the camera men yell cut after I was done with my backstage promo for my legitimate reason as to why I think I'm better to face the Rock for Wrestle mania then Punk. I stood off to the side. I didn't want to be apart of Wrestle mania anymore. They were good on their own tell you the truth I just didn't want to be in the same ring with either Punk or Rock but I know lady luck is never to kind lately. It would hurt my fans and Vince McMahon himself if I declined another opportunity for redemption from my loss at Rock last year. I had expressed my feelings towards my friends and Vince and a little bit of Randy before he left but none of them wanted to hear such a horrible idea of the poster boy not attending Wrestle Mania. And why would they want to? they all love me and want what's best for me so they put me to the top like they always think I belong? It was their idea to have me do this. The fans would stand behind me at least all the fans I still believe that stand for the Hustle Loyalty Respect symbol. But through all of that love and faith is my feelings being thrown out the window of them not even asking me what I want and how I feel specially being in the sights of Dwayne again and letting Dwayne's hands run all over me as we wrestle will bring back my rape experience. "It's not as bad as you are making it out to be he'll be back." I looked up to see the person that broke me outta my thoughts. "How do you know what I'm thinking about Miz?" I asked crossing my arms. "Because Johnny" I cringed at his use of that nick name. "We've been friends for years. It would be wrong if I didn't know you." I nodded in understanding. "I get it but don't you ever call me Johnny only Randy calls me that." I demanded with clinched teeth. He raised his hands in defense. "You know I can't help it. You'll always be my little Johnny." He slipped an arm around my shoulders. Fine." I muttered as Miz and I walked into catering. I grabbed a bottle of water finding a place to sit with Sheamus and Miz. It shouldn't have been like this. I glanced at my Black Berry cell phone on the table we were at. Quarter to six and its two more hours till the show starts and I was dying just like I have been for a full heart wrenching month of pain and misery.

I hated this feeling it felt as if someone stomped on my whole being while pulling knifes from my chest with glee. Randy left my side a month ago that same month I have been living now he left to different hotel rooms and matches in different city's barely wanting to wrestle on Raw always smack down not talking to anyone and it was all because of that loss at Elimination Chamber. Randy became obsessed after that night thinking over and over and over again how he could've stopped himself from messing up and letting Jack curl him up for the win. I tried my hardest to stop the obsession by sex, light alcohol, strip clubs, regular clubs, bars, going out on dates and many other things but it seemed as nothing was working he would still talk and accuse and it was getting tiring to be around him as I spent more time with my friends Chris, Miz and Sheamus then Randy at the hotel.

We fought all the time recently by him throwing accusations of me sleeping around on him to me hating him for throwing weeks worth of obsession over nothing as I tried to calm him by rough sex every night but it got worse and one night it got so bad Randy hit me in the face. I have never felt more surprised in my life that someone that I have loved over 6 years would raise there hand at me in anyway. I cried most of that night but not because of Randy hitting me no it was because he packed his bags while telling me we need to separate for awhile and left to Ted's and his boyfriends Cody and Justin's hotel room to stay and for a month now Randy won't answer my calls, texts, pleas, and its hurting so much I feel so alone with him gone for this long waking up in bed without him.

"blue eyes you in there?" Chris asked waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand locking my deep ocean baby blues onto his deeper blues. "when did you get here I didn't see you sit down?" I ask "just a second ago when I was trying to get your attention." Chris answered chillingly as he scoots in a little closer to me with Miz on the other side just as close. "What do you two want anyway?" "Ok, ok John you're kind of hurting my wrist Mind letting it go?" Chris asked never breaking the eye contact and I really forgot I even still had a hold on it "Sorry." I mumbled letting his hand go. I saw that both Sheamus and Miz were ready to burst out with laughter at any minute. "What's going on?" I asked eying up Sheamus's orange slices from the orange he was busy peeling and pulling apart. "Take some already." He huffed out in a playful manner. I shrugged taking a few. "We asked what are you doing for our couple of days off since all four of us have it at the same time." I sighed to myself looking down. I wasn't doing a damn thing. I wasn't in the mood to go home to my very dysfunctional life with Randy to just keep ignoring each other as he sleeps in another bedroom again but this time I think I heard someone say something about him going home with Ted and his pets Justin and Cody for the two days off and it hurt more then anything that my ex would rather spend with them then come home and talk out our problems and maybe fix what little hope we may have to save our could still be relationship.

Home in front of my TV with a few beers sounded like the best two days off to me.

"Nothing." I told them shaking my head. "It's going to stay that way too." "You will not talk me into going home with the 3 of you." I said looking between Sheamus, Miz and Chris. "Alright fine by me. I wont make you do anything fella." Sheamus said taking a bite of his food. "But it's him you need to worry about." Sheamus said pointing with his fork. "It's not nice to point especially with your fork." Chris scolded him. I turned looking at Chris. "Don't even start it Christopher."

"I'm not scared of you. Besides I wasn't going to make you do anything." "I just know where I'll be spending my two days at." He smirked sending a wink my way. I look at him dumbfounded for a moment. What did he mean he knew? He should've already knew before hand. I felt dumb. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up by his charm. "Go home Chris. You don't need to come baby sit me I'll be fine" I wasn't sure if I felt annoyed or slightly honored that he would give his plans up to stay with me. "Oh you did get it. But I got no where else to be really. I don't feel like flying home." He explained looking up from his phone. I got a glimpse rolling my eyes.

"Oh really that's why you're canceling your flight home? Just go home Chris. I'll be fine on my own. I have been before. The last few weeks I have been in Randy's presents he's been in another room away from me so its like I have been home all alone this whole time its just been practically me and Dominic." Dominic was my 2 year old Alaskan Husky Randy bought me for my 34th birthday. My niece Megan and brother Matt watched him for me when I'm gone on the road. "To late Blue eyes." Chris spoke up slipping his phone into his pocket. "We'll have fun. I'll be at your place around noon tomorrow." He said smirking getting up. I still had tonight to come up with an excuse for him to stay away. I leaned my head down on the table and groaned at Chris's ignorance as I feel Sheamus's hand nuzzle my back as he stands as well saying goodbye leaving Miz and I at the table alone.

**JOHN'S HOME IN TAMPA**

I sighed spraying on some axe cologne as to attempt to smell decent for when Chris arrives. I phoned Chris as soon as I arrived at the Tampa airport going home and he still refused on leaving me alone for two days so I had to give in and accept he was still coming over. I sat down wanting the next few days to go by as fast as possible. I pet and scratched Dominic's ears as he was daddy's favorite dog in the world and I babied him by letting him sleep on the bottom of the bed with me and Randy hated it when we were together. I get interrupted by a knock and I breath "Here goes nothing Dom." I got up walking the short distance to my front door. I pulled it open to reveal Chris and Miz. "What are you doing here?" I asked Miz stepping aside to let them in, and I hear Dominic growl. "Dom enough." I said leading him through the house to the fenced in backyard.

"Chris wanted me to drop him off on my way out so that way you had no choice but to let him stay." Miz yelled explaining his action giving me a hug when I walked back into the living room. "I could always make him walk home." I smirked looking at Chris pulling away from Miz. "you wouldn't do that Blue eyes?" Chris smirked matching the one I held. "Why is that?" I asked crossing my arms. "I know your lonely specially without Randy around you need the company and I so happen am the best company of friendship you've ever had." I growled glaring at him. He may have won this round but there was plenty more to come. He smirked walking into the kitchen. I turned my attention to a laughing Miz. "Must you leave me alone with him? Can't you be in the giving spirit and give me some peace from him?" I pouted sticking my lip out.

"I am in the giving spirit. I gave him a ride here didn't I?" My pout turned into a frown. "I got to go blue eyes or Maryse will kill me if I'm late for our lunch dinner in 3 hours and that's how long it will take to get there." Try not to kill him just remember you love him after all he's your buddy." "Oh shut it Miz." I gave him a hug shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath walking into the kitchen. "What the hell Chris?" I exclaimed looking at a very relaxed Chris as he was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich. "Yea make yourself at home." I muttered letting Dominic back in. Shockingly he ran over to Chris sniffed him a few times and went and laid down in her room. Yea she has her own room too he just likes using mine to sleep in. "so where's Randy at anyway?" Chris asks making me stiffen a bit at the name "last time I heard from him which was on the plane ride here he told me he was going to our second home in Tampa to cool off and relax for the two days were off so I don't know what else he's doing but if I have a hunch he's probably going to his parents house to talk to his mom and dad about our current break up and ask for advice."

"Wow you really know Randy that well don't you?" Chris asks and for some reason it sounded a little hostile but I don't say anything and just nod. "yep I know Randy like the back of my hand he's my first true love and hopefully if we can settle this problem we have he will be my last." I say hesitantly as I hear a sigh come from Chris but I just fidget with my black berry cell as I walk over to my black leather couch plopping on it. "hey John have you ever I don't know maybe thought about another man that way recently" Chris asks stumbling over his words and I look over at him in thought before answering honestly "ya two people actually but I know I can never act on it so I just let it go." and I look down at my cell as three text messages flash on my cell phone screen and I stand real quick walking up stairs to my bedroom door for some privacy a little bit. "hey! Where you going I was going to make official dinner for you if you want?" Chris yells after me as I yell my answer back "Ok thanks I was just going to order out tonight but if you really want to cook you can I'll be out in a little bit I have three important calls to make thanks Chris!" I shout shutting my bedroom door to make those calls.

Chris sighs again in despair as he pulls out some pans to make spaghetti "your welcome blue eyes God I love you so much and I'm going to prove it these two days Randy will be a faint memory by the time I show you Johnny what love is really about" Chris says to himself finishing dinner…

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT TO THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN READING….**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : EMOTIONS RUN HIGH IN THIS ONE**

**~ 0000 JOHN POV 0000** ~

"JOHNNY!" I jolt awake and I hear shouts outside my house in the parking lot I set up in bed as I throw on dark grey sweat pants and a white tight t shirt that looked as it was going to rip off my muscled body at any certain movement. I don't bother with shoes walking down stairs to my glass and oak front door opening it to see Sheamus perched on the graveled pavement yelling to the top of his lungs. I lean back inside to look at my grandfather clock to see the time is 12:00 midnight and I huff that my beauty sleep got interrupted. I look back down on the pavement to see Sheamus in a green wife beater and blue jeans rocking back and forth throwing rocks like a small child giving them stern looks if they don't land a certain way like its there fault and I want to laugh at Sheamus's childishness.

I rub my eyes and shoulders tiredly as I sigh walking over to Sheamus plopping myself down beside him grabbing a rock tossing it mimicking his childish game "Shea what are you doing here?" I ask calmly as there's only silence for a moment till I hear him huff before answering. "he's getting married, he's engaged and I can't do anything about it" Sheamus answers in monotone as I look over at him confused "who's engaged?" I ask as Sheamus reaches in his jean pocket pulling out his I phone handing it to me and I look at the screen to see a gorgeous huge diamond ring on a woman's finger but I cant see who the woman is till I look down and on the twitter account status box and it reads Maryse is finally engaged to Miz. I smile a bit glad for my best friend finally taking that step into asking the woman he's in love with hand finally.

"Wait why is this a bad thing shouldn't you be happy for our buddy he's finally took that step he's been nervous about for months" I say confused but then Sheamus slaps me across the face making me stumble backwards onto the pavement in a grunt on my back and I feel Sheamus maneuver straddling my lap pinning my arms down over my head. "sheamus what the fuck?" I ask struggling to get out of his iron hold as I still feel the sting of the slap on my cheek. I can smell for the first time a reek of beer on Sheamus's breath and I know he's been drinking as he moves his face inches from mine making me steel my movements starring up into his grey eyes in anticipation on what he might do. "you don't get it do you Johnny? You're the reason he's getting married you always have been it's been you all along and not me!" Sheamus grits out as I have no idea what he's talking about.

"what are you talking about It's my fault? your not making sense Shea how did I make Miz get engaged I mean ya he asked me for advice if he was going to do the right thing on asking her and I gave my opinion but I never demanded." I say clueless as I see Sheamus shake his head in aggravation and tighten his hold a bit to the point where I can feel a little more pressure on my wrists that he had down. "John you have no idea wow and all this time I just thought you were playing hard to get" sheamus replies making my a little weary "Shea can you just tell me what the Fuck your talking about?" I demand as Sheamus stares down at me for a long while before shockingly he crashes his full lips onto mine in a demanding passionate kiss making me stiffen. I struggle as the kiss goes on trying to make Sheamus stops and realize what he's doing before he ruins our friendship by making it awkward. I grunt a little still not responding as I feel Sheamus grind his jean covered cock on top of my thin sweatpants covered one making a inappropriate sexual pleasure run through my body that I'm not supposed to feel for one of my best friends. I finally get so agitated that he's not letting up I bite down on Sheamus's lower lip hearing him moan in pain as he lets go all together scooting away from me holding his hurt bleeding lip.

I sit up off the pavement of the ground moving back till my back collides with the wall in a sigh. "What the hell John what was that!" Sheamus screams drunkenly as I see more blood oozing out his lip and I kind of feel bad for hurting him so much. "what do you mean what was that I think that's a question I should be asking you!" I demand and I see Sheamus glare at me and stand from the ground of the parking lot towering over my body "Fine you want the truth I'll give it you" He says forcefully "that would be nice since I have no idea what has gotten into you tonight" I say sarcastically making Sheamus growl in anger. "When I told you Miz is engaged because of you it's because he's in love with you he has been since the first day you two had your rivalry in WWE of 2009 when he mocked you and had all those stupid anti Cena shirts long time ago" Sheamus forced out and I gasp in shock. "No that's not possible Miz is straight he's been with Maryse since 2009 since she debuted in WWE he worships the ground she walks on for crying out loud he's never not once ever shown any sign of being gay more or less having any interest in me!" I defend in confusion.

"it's true John everyone in the world that knows you two knows for a fact specially all of our co workers know that Miz has been pinning over you since the first day he's laid his beautiful eyes on you" Sheamus says making me thinking to myself for a moment trying to process it. I look back as sheamus sets back down in a huff on the third step leading inside the house. "that still don't make sense how would it still be my fault he's getting married by choice to Maryse" I say reasonably "because genius he's been trying to forget you this whole time trying to move on and accept the fact that you will never love him back and Randy will always be in the way of that but you have to think he's only getting engaged for that reason not because he actually loves her because I know Miz is gay he will never be happy with Maryse if he tortures himself like this." Sheamus says actually making sense and surprising me with the new information of Miz being in love with me this whole time and I not know it.

I look over somberly "well what do you want me to do about it just go up to Miz and lie telling him I love him back when I really don't just so he will break the engagement off I'm not doing that and making myself miserable in the process I love Randy and I'm still trying to fight for the little relationship we still have." I say making Sheamus shake him head no "that's not what I'm talking about I'm saying you should talk to him make him see that your ok with him being in love with you that its not a crime to have love and fantasies about another person but also make him see that he needs to break this thing between him and Maryse off before it gets out of hand and they really get married and he stays unhappy through the whole thing getting a divorce right around the corner." Sheamus says making me shake my head ok as I stand walking to the front door but I pause looking back around "your in love with him aren't you that's why this is bothering you so much it has nothing to do with me you just want Miz in your arms and him away from Maryse for good and I'm your one ticket for that job." I say making Sheamus look down as he realizes he's caught in his act "ok yes but I'm doing both of us a favor even Miz in the end" he replys "ya but think of all the heart break your going to cause them getting to that point is it really worth uprooting someone's life for a accusation that you really have no idea is true?" I ask but before he answers I walk in the house leaving Sheamus outside to think over his actions as I go back to bed and I pass Chris's guest room and I hear light snores echoing making me know he's still asleep…..

**WELL THIS IS INTERESTING READ AND REVIEW DON'T BE SHY I LOVE THEM….. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!**

"There you go look at you as handsome as ever" I say as I turn Sheamus around to my full length bedroom mirror to inspect himself as he's wearing one of my new white and black tux for the show tonight to make fun of Wade Barrett on him not being in the movie Oscars for best actor movie role on his new upcoming movie Dead Man Down. Sheamus smiles looking over at me with his pearly white teeth smoothing out his suit as he cant believe the way he looks in awe at himself. "what didn't think you were this good looking?" I ask jokingly as Sheamus nods laughing a bit making me giggle at his wonderment. "Well ok come on handsome take the suit off so we can pack it for tonight's show when we get to the arena tonight" I say as Sheamus starts unbuttoning his suit jacket so he can hand over to me to pack.

I bend over to collect our suitcases when I hear a knock on the bedroom door I straighten up as I walk over the door cracking it to see Chris on the other side. "oh hey Chris what's up?" I ask trying to shield a now naked Sheamus from his view "Ummm well I have breakfast ready if you want to come down to eat" Chris asks timidly trying to look in the bedroom with curiosity on what I was hiding but I block him "what are you hiding in there John?" Chris asks as I shake my head "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute just go on and set the table" I say turning to shut the door but before I got it all the way Chris pushes his way inside and gasps as he looks towards the bed to see a bent over naked Sheamus trying to slip on some of my sweat pants I loaned him for today's trip. "look its not what you think Chris Sheamus came last night drunk off his ass and I took him in to spend the night that's it" I say seriously but avoiding the kiss Sheamus and I shared and the talk all together as I see Chris's face turn into disgust at Sheamus.

"How could you do this to me Shea? After everything I told you I trusted you!" Chris cries out as I see Sheamus flinch and look down like a scolded dog and I become confused walking between Sheamus and Chris. "Chris what are you talking abo -?" I try to ask but I hear a loud pounding on my front door I look between a sad Sheamus and a angered Chris as I point at both "we will talk about this" I say moving to the door to go down stairs but Chris swiftly moves by me to the guest room calling out "don't bother I won't be here I'm leaving early I booked a early flight as of now I can't be in the same room more or less the same plane as that man right now!" he screams out as he slams the guest room door.

I huff at Chris's stubborn nature and walk down the flight of stairs ready to open the front door but hear my house phone go off and my nerves start to flair at the chaos. I turn the knob opening the door to show my brother Matthew and my niece Megan standing there with weird smiles on there faces making me cautious. "UNCLE JOHNNY!" Megan screams throwing her little arms around as much of my legs as she could reach "Princess it's so nice to see you too" I say threw gritted fake smiling teeth looking up at Matt in a _why didn't you call first that you were coming over before just showing up surprisingly _look and Matt just shrugs before stepping inside the house as I carry Megan over to the sofa setting her down on my pure white soft plush full length couch. The phone started going off again and I roll my eyes standing up to go see who it is "can you two wait just a minute I'll be right back I just have to go see who it is on the phone" I say apologetically as Matt nods "sure go ahead will be right here waiting" he says as I run in the kitchen picking up my cordless house phone putting it to my ear **"hello?" **I ask **"john it's me Randy I have to talk to you" "can't it wait Randy I have a couple of problems going on at the house and I don't have time to fight with you" **I say tiredly as I move a little more in the kitchen away from ear shot** "NO! I know I'm not trying to start an argument I need to ask you something important and I really want to know your answer" **I sigh leaning my head back against the wall in aggravation taking a deep breath.

"JOHN I'M LEAVING EARLY MIZ IS OUTSIDE TO TAKE ME TO THE AIRPORT I'LL SEE YOU AT THE AREA TONIGHT!" Chris shouts as I hear Miz gather some of Chris's things to help him in the car as they walk out the door together. "WAIT CHRIS YOU CANT LEAVE YET WE HAVEN'T DISCUST EVERYTHING!" I shout back running out the kitchen with phone still in hand past Matt and Megan to out side watching as Miz and Chris was loading Chris's luggage in Miz's rented SUV. "Chris damnit you come here right now and tell me what's going on between you and Sheamus!" I demanded making Chris stop loading the last piece of luggage sagging his shoulders in defeat. "I can't tell you just yet ok it will ruin everything even our friendship" I hear Chris whisper with his back still to me and my eyes soften as I walk gently up behind him placing my hands on Chris's back smoothly and I hear Chris's intake of breath but doesn't turn around to face me.

"Ummm I'll just…. go inside the house… and…. wait" I hear Miz stutter as he walks vastly past Chris and I into the house shutting the door for privacy. I place the phone with Randy still on the line face down on my porch banister as I lean in wrapping my arms around Chris from behind. I finally feel Chris shaking and hear sniffling as I turn him around to face me and see tears running down his smooth tan face making me worried as I hardly ever see Chris cry unless something real bad has happened. "Chris what's going on why can't you tell me?" I ask sincerely as I see him turn his head away from me before answering "Because even if I told you I can't get what I'm looking for in return" I become confused even more as I place my fingers on each of his cheeks forcing his head forward to look me straight in the eyes "and what is it that you seek for?" I ask whisperingly inches from his face as I watch his eyes dart down to my lips.

"You" Chris simply replies before snatching my face pulling me close smashing our lips together in a passionate kiss making me stumble a bit till my back collides with Miz's SUV trapping me between Chris and the car as I feel Chris's hands lock onto my hips pulling me into him in a moan. At first I just stand there starring into Chris's closed eyes as he moves his lips against my steeled ones making it quite awkward. But then Chris pulls me off the ground till I have to wrap my legs around his waist in a seductive position with my arms around his neck for support and I give in as Chris slams my back on the side of the SUV plunging his tongue past my lips delving into my mouth moving against mine making me moan as he grinds our dicks together in delicious friction of our jeans. And it's like I couldn't stop making out with him like teenagers like my very existence was depended on this make out session of lust but that's when it hit me this was lust on my part not love I don't even know if I love Chris again I could be just leading him on a promised that I most likely can never give to him. I finally pull away abruptly throwing my legs to the ground moving away from him but not all that far considering I was still trapped. I look up at Chris's confused face with regret of ever letting it get this far "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I say but Chris reaches up to caress my face "I was the one that kissed you" Chris says leaning down to my exposed neck laying little kisses and suckles as I lean my head to the side so he can have more room as I groan in pleasure and my eyes roll in bliss "Yes you might have started kissing me but I let it go on knowing I can't fulfill what you want from me" I say running my fingers threw his soft spiky hair.

"I know you can't your still in love with Randy but I can give you just as much if not more then he can you have shared before with Punk why not me?" Chris asks threw hot open mouthed kisses making me weak in the legs. "Oh God sometimes I wish it was that simple Chris I just can't I love Randy and I won't cheat on him unless he gives permission that I can have another on the side" I say threw a groan as I feel Chris's hands land on my cock threw my jeans rubbing it making me consciously spread my legs wider for him as I grip onto the side of the car groaning. Chris leaning his face closer to mine as I stare up at him through matching hazy lust filled eyes as he jerks me off faster making me pant faster and harder moaning.

"Oh My God Chris!" I shout but Chris moves my face into his neck so I don't make the neighbors look out there windows at the scene of me getting rubbed off in the parking lot. I bite down hard on Chris's shoulder making him groan in pleasure as he reaches down to whisper in my ear "Cum John let it all go for me" He says as I breath in and grunt loudly Cumming in my jeans as I look down finally to see a big wet spot. "Oh John that was sexy" Chris says panting leaning against me supporting both of us with the SUV on shaky legs. I didn't say anything as reality of the situation just hit me like a ton of bricks and I paled but didn't say anything as I feel Chris kiss me on the lips moving to the door hopping in the car. "I love you John and I will show you again how much you love me too that was just the start of how good I can make you feel" Chris shouts as I walk into the house like a zombie and Miz zooms by me without a word to get to the airport.

But what everyone failed to recognize is that John didn't turn the phone off and a furious Randy heard the whole thing….

**APPRICIATE YOUR REVIEWS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LOVE YOU GUY**S


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : SO MUCH HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER**

***~* JOHN POV *~***

It happened the thing that every boyfriend doesn't want to hear the words that meant the end of a chapter in your love life the words that sting your very heart into depression and your very being into distraction. After that day with Chris Jericho and the very hot make out session and hand job we produced I felt alone the next day as I got a text from Randy saying that he heard everything and he wants to break any ties with me of dating or even seeing each other A text not a phone call or even a face to face talk no I got the worst junior high break up message anyone can get and it hurt all that more. Those words could possibly come true despite the fact that we work together but not always on the same time.

The next four days became hell for me as work didn't even distract me from the consequences of kissing Chris and losing the only man I have ever truly loved for 6 years of my life. I noticed after three weeks of not talking to Randy how close Sheamus my best friend and Randy became ever since they became as the fans call them the CelticVipers a tag team for wrestleMania against the shield. I looked on from a distance to watch how Sheamus's hands would linger longer over Randy's shoulders or the way Randy would smirk that obvious flirtatious smirk he used to use on me when he wanted sex or just to check me out towards Sheamus.

Vince obviously saw something between Sheamus and Randy and stuck them rooming and booking in locker rooms together and that made my blood boil all that more for the betrayal of both my ex boyfriend and ex best friend. Myself on the other hand I had bigger problems with being roomed and traveling with Punk again it was difficult to see my old master in the same room as me let alone being in his presence without being cautious or suspicious. Chris and Miz where also always by my side we went everywhere together and it was starting to feel like they where intentionally trying to keep my mind off of Randy Sheamus and Punk just to have a good time and cheer me up, not that I blame the two it was just weird being with Chris again and not have him advance anything sexual or intimate at me.

Megan Cena my 5 year old niece was traveling on my tour buses and staying with me on the road till my brother Matt and his wife Katherine came home from Italy on there 8 year anniversary and really I didn't mind I love hanging around my niece it was a good distraction from my problems. I want someone to talk to right now and a shot (or five) of Brandy wasn't much for conversation. I was supposed to be relaxing in a five star hotel before the show tonight but I couldn't. All I kept thinking was of Randy and Sheamus and how they betrayed me how I was so stupid as to believe that once Randy cooled off that he would want to talk it out make our relationship stronger after this incident but I over estimated that once Randy's angry its hard to get him to not hold a grudge. Maybe drinking wasn't the smartest thing to do at the moment specially when I have to be at the arena in less then two hours and I'm having a hard time keeping a clear head as it is. I look over towards Punks side of the hotel room to see his clothes and shaving kit slung everywhere and I squint as I see a fold of a picture hanging out his suit case and with the little strength I have left from drinking so much I push from the bed onto my wobbly feet the room starts spinning and I lean down to hold my stomach from lurching out vomit but all that reduced to me getting light headed and I start to breath deeply to gain control of myself. "come on John get a grip on yourself your John Cena for Christ sakes get together!" I say through tired gritted teeth as I straighten myself to move towards Punks bed again.

I raise the lid of the suitcase moving aside tons of black and white hoodies that he's so famous for with sweat pants and a couple expensive running shirts for his morning jogs. I squint a bit as my finger tips touch a metal picture frame and I get a hand full of it before dragging it out to get a better look, I have to blink a couple times to clear my alcoholic filled vision to get the features of two heads to one and I stand still and look obsessively over every inch of the half naked man in the picture as I clear my throat in pain and restriction of my air lungs at the romantic sight of myself. I stumble back between our beds till my back collides with the hotel wall to hold myself straight as I keep my eyes glued to the picture. The picture held a sight of myself fully naked a hotel bed with pure white sheets hanging off my hips just barely covering my cock I'm lying fetal position with my knees bent and the outline of my ass on display as my head lay innocently on a crimson red silk pillow asleep with rose pedals strung across my stomach and thigh to the bed outlining my figure to perfection.

I breath threw my nose as I hold in a cry of memories to the very thing I have lost many months ago. I slide down the wall as I feel my jean covered ass connect with the rug covered floor in despair as I try to remember the night but nothing comes to me with my mind so weakly thinking. I hear a rap of knocks on the door but all I do is cover my face in my lap tightening myself in a ball to get away from the intruder wanting my poor attention. The hotel door was pushed open by a grumbling Punk as he places his keys on the nightstand but stops abruptly in amusement at seeing a balled up John on the floor with a painful looking grip on a silver picture frame. Punk walks a little in with a laughing Megan and Chris trailing behind as we got breakfast before our long day at the arena with autograph signings for Wrestlemania revelation tour.

Punk sets down the bags of McDonalds as he slowly approaches the kneeling John cautiously not to disturb him from his thoughts. He then scrunches his nose as he spots a half drunk bottle of Burgin and now knows why Johns acting so weird as he's drunk off his ass "John what's wrong?" Punk asks slowly but before he can say anymore John swiftly much to swiftly for being drunk "Fuck you, asshole!" John yells as he grabs Punk by his shirt collar and slams him against the wall. He holds him in place as he breathes heavily against Punk in silent frustration. (John's POV) : I stare dead in Punks chocolate brown wide of shock eyes as he raises his hands in surrender starring straight back. I growl in anger as Punk leaves my attention to look back at a silent and shocked Megan and Chris standing at the doorway "Chris take Megan to the arena I'll be fine John and I need to talk" Punk says casually calm as I look over with a flash of regret as I see tears run down Megan's little face of fright at my actions and all I want to do is hold my little niece and tell her its alright but right now I need to make my statement to Punk clear. Chris looked from Punk to me with love shining through his eyes and I had to look away before I succumbed to Chris's silent plea as I hear Chris gently ask Megan to leave with him and shut the door to leave Punk and I alone finally.

I seethe and lean a little closer to Punks face as he made no move to fight back and let me take the lead "how in the fuck did you get this!" I state pulling the Picture of me asleep naked on a bed in Punks view as I see a flash of uncertainty before it vanishes leaving a very tired looking man in its place "Randy gave it to me the night we had a threesome for the first time when I was still your master" Punk replies in almost a board stance. I take a tighter grip on Punks shirt pulling him forward till he's nose to nose with me as I push him back harshly making him stumble a bit as he hit the wall again. "your lying Randy would never give this picture of me on our fist date night to anyone he loves this picture with a passion he gets mad is anyone touches it why would he give it to you of all people" I say skeptically as I watch Punks own termoiled mind come up with an answer that didn't sound ridiculous.

Sighing in defeat I watch as Punk leans in "fine Dwayne did it he made me go to Randy's house in St Louis the day you where off and separated from each other to tell Randy that Chris went home with you that night to seduce you and that's when Randy called you to warn you but he heard the proof instead and that's when Dwayne for a present for my actions gave me that picture he stole from Randy's suitcase the night they had to share a locker room." Punk explains making me crumble at his words that Dwayne was behind all of this but I just played his game right into his hands by making out with Chris anyway and now Randy hates me just the way Dwayne predicted. Tears ran down my eyes as I slid down Punks still body to the floor as I curled up in a ball of misery as I finally realized that just when I thought I could get rid of Dwayne he comes right back swinging…

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SMALL BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE SO MUCH HAPPENING IN MY LIFE ITS GETTING HARD TO THINK UP STUFF BUT I DO HOPE THIS SATISFYS YOU FOR NOW**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : JOHN HAS A WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE ON HIS LIFE**

& ~ & JOHN POV & ~ &

I gasped as Punk grabbed me from behind, my black berry cell phone slipping from my fingers and falling to the empty ring mat. "I thought I told you to focus?" he asked, his lips at my ear and I try to wiggle free but he is too strong at the moment of catching me off guard. "I just wanted to see what bar Chris was going to suggest tonight we go to after Raw is over" I told him. I felt my face becoming flushed with him so close to me like this bringing back old memories of master and slave days. Doesn't he know what personal space is? "I see but don't you think you need to become more focused on your match against Dwayne at wrestle mania then what bar to go to next?" Punk asks in a authoritive manner making me roll my eyes at his high and mighty straight edge crap he tries to feed everyone else.

Punk let go and stepped back as I turned with a furrowed brow and shrugged my shoulders. "Why do you care all of a sudden if I win or lose at Wrestle Mania I thought you were still mad at me for taking your spot for the title?" Punk steps a little closer this time "John I'm not mad at you anymore I told you that it just hurt that Vince made me lose so easily to Dwayne at the Royal Rumble that's all." I look on and sigh "but you were the one that cheat when you made the lights go out and the shield entered and attacked Dwayne on your command its not anyone's fault but your own" I argue back but Punk wasn't backing down "I didn't cheat on purpose John Vince demanded I do it so that you would be next in line for the title after you defeated me for the first time on Raw for the number 1 contender ship so Dwayne would have no choice but to have you in his grasp at Wrestle Mania just as Dwayne has always wanted because Vince, Dwayne and myself has always known since that day you lost to Dwayne at the last Wrestle Mania you have wanted to get retribution for your honor of being one of the legends."

I looked at Punk in loss for words at this new light of revelation that Vince of all people has set this up to make Dwayne win all through this predator and prey game of ours so I would become Dwayne's pet to play with all through his Wrestle Mania stay till he leaves to go back to being a movie star again. While I was momentarily stunned at this news Punk took it upon himself to distract me by pulling me in for a bear hug to do a body slam but I struggled to get out of his tight hold but he was having none of it as he scoops me up and slams my 250 pound body onto the mat hard as I try not to groan at the impact.

Laying on my back I feel Punk come to hover over me with a neutral look plastered on his face. Brown eyes stare into crystal baby blue as we breath hard from our training session for today "so are you at least going to try in your match against Dwayne no matter what his intentions are for you to be his pet toy till Wrestle mania?" Punk asks as I still stare up at him but reluctantly answer "yes I'll try to beat him for the fans only though if I had it my way I wouldn't even think about getting in a ring with him again just to let his hands run all over me." Punk smirked at that "oh you mean like this?" Punk whispers in my ear as his hands travel the length of my upper naked muscled body making my belly quiver at his touch being so familiar again we are both shirtless so our sweat is mixing and the heat is radiating making this a much hotter situation then both of us need at the moment. I look up at a hovering Punk as he's starring down at my tan abs watching then contrast under his finger tips in fascination at the power he still holds over my body. Anyone can stroll down that ramp and watch us in the ring as Punk has me on my back with him straddling on my thighs feeling me up with his hands and I'm kind of getting more hot just thinking about it. "are you going to do something about it or just watch my stomach?" I say giggling huskily as Punk smiles adjusting himself between my opened thighs and I watch on while Punk takes a hold of my tan shorts popping the button and unzipping the zipper with his teeth making me moan a bit.

Punk leans up leaving my shorts wide open as he scoots all the way down to my shoes covered feet untying and pulling both my socks and shoes all the way off making me look at him in confusion. "oh what you think you were going to get your dick sucked first no I want to remember this moment I fuck you in this ring John I'm going to ravish and worship every crevice of your hot tanned smoldering muscled sexy 6 pack body" Punk exclaims with hot blown wide open aroused brown eyes as I bite my lip at his hot dirty talk licking my lips…

(Punks POV) I love the noises I am drawing out of John. I tightened my grip on the older man's broad hips, tilting my own to get a better angle of entry and continued to pound away against Johns bountiful smooth tight exposed ass that I'm buried deep inside. As I hear John start to mutter under his breath, I can't stop the soppy grin spreading over my face. Bending down I press a kiss to the back of Cena's neck, asking breathlessly, "You like this, sexy? Like me pounding you into the ring we work in knowing all our co workers are going to be rolling around in the same ring your ass and cum with be smothering?" " God Yes," breathed John his head falling forward as he arched his back, pressing back against my cock that's buried deep inside him. "Feels so good, so good…god yes...harder…do me harder..." I grinned and brushed more kisses against John's shoulders, obliging the now panting man. I upped my pace until the ring was filled with nothing but the sound of flesh slapping on flesh and John's breathy, unintelligible murmurings.

Except as I leant down again I finally made out what John was saying and when I did, my heart nearly broke at the sound. Cena was murmuring Randy under his breath, begging him to go faster, harder, and normally it would be a turn on to me to hear those filthy words coming out of John's mouth. And maybe if John had been talking about me it would have been a turned on. But he wasn't he was begging his ex. John was murmuring another man's name, he was murmuring Orton's name. I pulled back my hips freezing mid thrust as I grunted, "What the f…you're thinking about him? Now?" "What?" exclaimed John twisting as much as he could to look over his shoulders at my enraged face, "Punk? what's wrong?" I watch on in seething eyes as Johns eyes widened in shock at the look on my face. I suddenly push Johns ass away from my softening dick till he rolls onto his back naked and confused "You were saying his name! You were fantasizing about…Jesus, John…" I took a few steps back, my legs decidedly shaky given what we have been doing for the last twenty minutes. "Punk wait!" called John twisting on the mat to stand grimacing when his freshly used ass pressed against the hard mat. "Punk please," he begged reaching out for me, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was saying his name out loud I…" "Oh oh right," I stated bitterly, "So thinking about him would have been just peachy? Thinking about another man while I was fucking you would be fine no less the man that left you high and dry without another thought of working out your problems?" I seethed and shook my head bending down I groped for my jeans. Pulling them on without much thought to what I was doing next, I glanced at a broken looking at John I demand angrily, "How could you possibly think about him anymore its been 3 weeks since he has even looked your direction and all the while he's moved on to your best friend Sheamus without even thinking about how you would feel about it ya that's a real man let me tell you."

I snort out in sarcasm as John just sits there in complete silence I pull on the last of my clothing consisting a grey t shirt and a navy blue and red baseball cubs ball cap. I look at John one more time glaring "when you come to your senses and see that Randy doesn't love you anymore like he used to and your wasting your time pining over him come see me" I say sarcastically as I bend over taking a hold of Johns strong jaw in a hard grip pulling his face up to meet my lips in a hard demanding kiss that was hot and forceful. Pushing John away making him stumble I grab my things I came out with throwing a bag over my shoulder I jump out the ring walking up the ramp without another word to the hurting naked John Cena….

**++ MIZ'S HOTEL ROOM ++**

JOHN POV

"PLEASE!" Maryse screamed out as her arms tugged at her binding her feet kicking wildly "Please what princess?" Miz's hand teased her skin as he ran it slowly over her stomach and up over her chest. "Please may I cum Daddy. I need to, PLEASE!" He pushed the vibrations harder against her sex, her body responding with a jerk. "No you may not." Every muscle in Maryse's body clenched as she fought the pleasure. Her hips ground against his assault as he slowly pulled back bringing her back down for air. With a gasp for breath she begged again "Please please Daddy let me cum." Pressing in again Miz found his mark and again her body clenched, fingers grasping at air as her stuttered moans jolted from deep within. "Tell me princess. Tell me why I should let you cum… "

I did not expect any of this to be heard or seen by my ears or eyes as I waltzed right into Miz's and Maryse's hotel room after knocking of course. There Maryse was bound spread eagle naked on the bed with Miz stark naked as well hovering over her in between her thighs I steeled stock stone in the middle of the hotel room starring on at the erotic scene like a deer in head lights until I see Miz turn his head and Maryse screams in French and slumped a little further down to cover herself for modesty as best as she could with being bound to the bed post making Miz cover his body over hers from my line of vision. But really like I was even remotely paying any attention to her naked body I would laugh my ass off if anyone asked me right now if I think Maryse is even close to attractive to me I would simply state that it was Miz's slim but strong body I'm starring over right now getting a little aroused at just seeing him in that dominant stance wishing deep down that it was me under him. I have no idea where these thoughts even came about specially when I've never looked at Miz like this before.

"John! What are you doing here?" Miz says knocking me out of my arousing observation over his smooth tan muscled body. I look up at his face and see a very calm Miz with a clutching Maryse trying to cover herself with him and the blankets but as I stare on at Miz I see his eyes are sparkling and daring almost like he's hoping I see every bit of his body making his whole self vulnerable to my eyes in appreciation at my attention directed only on him just the way he likes it. "Oh…. OH I'm… so sorry…" I stutter turning around facing the hotel door I entered as I hear shuffling of bodies getting up from the bed in a hurry to get dressed but then I hear a door slam and know someone went into the bathroom to change for privacy. I gasp feeling a heavy naked heated weight press against my clothed back and ass with arms circling around my waist pressing me closed to the body. "she's gone" I feel suddenly weak in the legs knowing its Miz pressed naked up against my backside all hot and aroused as I feel his dick pressed up against my ass grinding just a bit to show that its in need for attention.

I inhale deeply calming my racing nerves feeling Miz's fingers inching all over my body with his wrapped hands all over my upper chest and stomach and I know there itching to go in my pants but I shrug him off before he goes any further with this and we get caught. "Miz your fiancé is right in the bathroom we need to stop this" I say through a reluctant voice even though we both know I was putty just now in his hands. Miz stalks closer to me methodically making his body all that more shadowy and sexy as he comes inches from my face with a smirk on his beautiful silk lips "we both know you want this more then anything right now why not take what we both know is yours and always will be yours not Maryse's she might be my future wife for show but who I really want in my bed underneath me squirming and shouting my name as I fuck him into oblivion is none other then John Cena himself" Miz finished pulling my free hand onto his hard cock and as a puppet I feel right now I obey unknowingly really as I'm in a trance state at his kinky words I start to pump Miz slowly and expertly making Miz moan my name in my neck kissing and touching me while grinding into my hand.

With a shaky breath I jumped back to reality of my situation letting go of Miz hearing my cell phones ring tone in my jeans pocket (it is what it is, By : Life House) the song Randy and I danced to on our first date so it is special to me. I fished out my phone looking down at the collar idea to see a picture of Chris Jericho and his name in bold print flashing across my phone for incoming call. I clear my throat to make it seem like nothing happened moving away from a aggravated Miz to take the call as I place the phone on my ear to answer "Yes Chris I'll be there in a little bit I'm still trying to get lazy bones to get dressed" I say looking over to see Miz on his bed still naked jacking off locking eyes with me making my breathing very tight. "WHAT! Its his bachelor party and he's not even ready and on time? All the guys are already here waiting on him there going to hog all the strippers if he doesn't come soon" "ya ok I'll get him there as fast as I can if he cooperates with me" I say looking pointedly at Miz but he just shoots his head back moaning and I watch in arousal as I see stream after white cum stream leak down his large tan cock making me lick my lips but I resist looking away at a smirking and panting Miz. "well ok John hurry up and get him here its not fun without you two here" Chris says hanging up before I got to say by.

I shut the phone off taking a deep breath before turning to see Miz cleaning himself off throwing the towel on the floor he just used. "so what did that buffoon want?" Miz asks as he leans down to pick up his dark washed jeans to pull on along with a button up maroon dress shirt leaving the two top buttons open showing off his slick tan upper chest. "he just wanted to know when your coming to your own Bachelor party all the guys have already started feeling up the strippers with money and there hands" I reply in a laugh making Miz smile standing to walk to his dress consisting his cologne and hair spray for his slicked back hair as he cotes himself with both till its hard to breath. He places them back smirking at me leaning into my personal space making me weary of his movement "well then lets get going shall we won't want to keep them waiting for the main events shall we?" Miz states winking at me moving to grab his wallet and car keys as he leads the way out the door leaving Maryse to her privacy.

**%% BACHELOR PARTY %%**

JOHN POV

An hour in the party mostly everyone was drunk with my favorite song (Parachute by Cheryl Cole) blasting out the night club as the strippers grind half naked all over the poles and stages placed in all directions on the huge club. I look around the dark but silver and navy blue stream lights club to see Miz, Wade, Alex Riley, Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan and Punk sitting down on the comfortable pure white surround couch that lengths around a little round stage just enough dance room for two beautiful strippers one tan, skinny, bubble ass consisting a silver thong, with blond long hair and brown eyes, the second girl stripper is a beautiful colored girl with bright red hair much like Alicia Fox and bright blue eyes making her seem like smoky and mysterious but sexy. All the men were hooting whistling and hollering at the beautiful women on the polls except the gays that where dancing on the dance floor grinding with there men making out and touching as it practically looked like fucking but I wasn't going to judge them specially if I had a man I would probably be doing the same thing. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I turn to see a smirking Chris Jericho folding his arms over his chest seeming more mischievous and I know exactly what he's here for making me walk backwards "oh come on Chris really right now why can't we wait?" I ask nervously "hey you agreed to this you can't back out now we have everything ready for you" Chris says seriously pointing at me and I just sigh and follow him back stage to get ready to dance for Miz like I secretly agreed to.

I wait to be presented as I hear Chris on the Mike tell everyone that the party is just warming up and they have a special person to dance for the man of the hour and Chris finishes his speech walking off the stage to the back beside me "ready?" Chris whispers in my ear as I start unbuttoning my grey and black button up affliction shirt to show off my muscles pulling my jeans top down low on my hips to show my v for teasing reasons for my co workers and Miz nodding to nervous to answer "good luck handsome" Chris says slapping my ass making me yelp and blush as Chris winks walking over to the DJ to start my music.

(Taio Cruz - There she goes (ft Pitbull) suddenly boomed through the club making everyone cheer and scream as I smile my dimpled smile walking out through the silver curtains and I hear the cheering and wolf whistling getting louder by the moment I get to the middle of the stage. Stage fans went off making my shirt fly behind me and fog was produced to making it more sexy which in returned worked as I move my hips in a rotating movement with the beat grinding the air fondling my own naked chest with my hands throwing my head back in enjoyment and I hear more cat calls and hey sexy thrown my direction. I move my legs till I take a hold of the silver metal stripper pole turning around leaning my ass on it bending over to show off my round jean clad ass bouncing it a couple times on the pole moving my hips back and forth and I smirk hearing more louder whistles from appreciation with my performance and I'm eating them up wanting to show them I can do twice as good getting up from my position I stare down at the couch full of my co workers.

I suddenly get a great idea to heat up this party for Miz to enjoy as I signal for Chris to change the song to my second one and it changes to (Turn up the Music by Chris Brown) and methodically I walk down the stage pulling off my shirt throwing it to Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater to hold and I see Drew smell my cologne on it like a stalking pervert making me laugh a bit. I finally get to a stop in front of a very relaxed smirking Miz that's locked eyes with me in amusement on what I will do next and I meet that challenge my grinding to the music in his face making his amusement reach higher levels at my hot body and unknown stripper moves that I have surprised all my co workers with. I for the first time look on either side of Miz to see a fuming Randy and a lust filled Punk on either side of him and I start to get nervous at Randy's penetrating stare watching every grind and movement my body made all over Miz as I'm currently dancing in his lap and I feel a very visible hard on pressing against my ass.

I lean in real close to Miz and he whispers "you are so fucking hot I wish I can fuck you right now bend you over this couch in front of everyone and pound into you" Miz says lowly but not low enough for me to hear Randy beside us huff and growl in anger at Miz's confession. I finish the song with one last twist of my body and I stand off Miz's lap hearing a round of applause and wolf whistles making me blush deep red at the attention. I look back down at Randy on the couch and I see his face is also red in seething anger at the men whistling and flirting with me and for some reason I feel so ashamed like I'm still cheating on Randy even though he hasn't talked or been near me since the Chris accident and it hurt but I push it to the side to show on the outside I'm just fine not showing Randy the satisfaction that I'm miserable without him in my life.

(RANDY'S POV) : "What the hell's gotten into you tonight?" mused Sheamus as he pauses to watch as his used to be best friend act like a whore in his eyes dancing and grinding in the middle of a circle of there co workers with Miz, Chris Jericho, Wade, Punk, Johnny Curtis (aka Fandango), Drew, Kofi, Daniel Bryan all of who were vying for his attention. I roll my eyes at Sheamus's stupidity at times specially not putting two and two together and knowing exactly why I'm uncomfortable with John being on the dance floor with all those men that are lusting after him and I can't do anything about it. I answer Sheamus's question in a frustrated growl "nothing I'm fine" I state as Sheamus snorts in sarcasm "ya you sound it." I ignore the comment looking back at the dance floor where I lock eyes on John watching as he grabbed the nearest man which happens to be Curtis and starts kissing him to the squeals and cheers of the surrounding crowd of our co workers making me want to punch Curtis for even laying his lips on my man.

"Since when has he taken to whoreing it up again?" growled Sheamus in disgust and I look at him in surprise that he would call one of his ex best friends that. "what its true didn't you see what I saw tonight he danced like a fucking stripper all over Miz and now he's in a circle of men on the dance floor kissing and practically riding all over them what do you expect me to think about him?" I was seething at Sheamus's lack of friendship even if there not as close as they used to be you don't call anyone that unless they give you a real reason and you have proof that they are and I know John isn't he's just trying to have fun. "fuck you Sheamus don't call John a whore he's anything but you need to look in the mirror if anyone should be considered a whore its you" I gritted standing leaving a flabbergasted Sheamus behind. Taking a last look at the dance floor locking eyes with Johns one last time before I let out a soft sigh then pushed away from the seat beside Sheamus and wandered away the compact body sliding easily through the packed club.

(JOHN POV) : For some reason I feel someone's eyes on me I look over at the lounging direction and see Randy starring at me with a frustrated but sad look as we stare at each other before he turns and leaves in the crowded club of bodies. I look down trying to keep my emotions in check as I look up see Chris look at me worried but I just excuse myself to the bar to get a drink until I pass out…..

(DWAYNE POV) : I watch one man I have had my eyes on this whole time the bachelor party has been going through and boy I have had to control myself just watching John dance on those stripper poles and then with the group out on the dance floor its been hard to contain myself just getting my hands on him. I watch as a male stranger ring rat almost as tall as John and muscular leads a very staggering and drunk John Cena through a door as I'm assuming down to the basement of the club were all the secret action is taking place. I wait 10 minutes before I slump out of my bar stool and slither through the crowd as gracefully as I can to not make a scene as I walk to the big metal door where the stranger led John opening it looking around to make sure know one is paying any attention as I walk inside and down the stairs to a very dark room only lit with blue and silver stream lights glittering up the place making it look very hot and erotic. The lower room was dim. The lights were at a very low level, barely enough to see the further I walked but I see couples were sitting and laying around all over the floor and furniture, making out. I could see several who were openly fucking. It took me several minutes to find John.

John was sitting on a leather couch, drunkenly trying to fend off the advances of the big strong stranger that brought him down here the man was doing very well. He had John's jeans unfastened and one hand down the front. Next to him sat a young beautiful girl, She too had a young guy sitting with her but he was having more luck then John's companion. The girl looked to be totally passed out and the boy had her skirt up around her waist with her panties pulled down around her knees. He had one hand between her legs and also had her blouse and bra pulled up to her shoulders, exposing her firm round breasts. He was sucking on one of her nipples. I was about three inches taller and 50 lbs. heavier then either man, so I grabbed both of them by the collar and jerked them to their feet. "I think you two should take a hike before I get really mad." I growled. I helped them along with a shove and both disappeared into the crowd upstairs without another glance. As I turned I pulled Cena to his feet and said, "Fasten your pants. Can you walk?" "I think so." he said in an unsteady, slurred voice not really noticing who I am.

I took John's hand and made my way back through the crowd. When we stepped out the front door, I was glad to be out of the sex crazed club. I walked to my rented truck, with John in toe. But he was having difficulty walking so I had to hold him up as we made our way to my rental. When we got there I helped John in and walked around climbing behind the wheel. I started the SUV and drove slowly back to the hotel A few moments into the ride I said to John ,"I think you'd better stay with me tonight in my hotel room." When I got no answer I looked over at him. John was slumped against my arm passed out. I reached over and shook him, yelled at him, but couldn't rouse him. I knew I shouldn't but the image and feel of John's cock the last time I raped him was burning into my brain and flared bright. Before I could think about it I found my hand sliding up between his legs. I pushed John's dead weighted legs apart and my fingers touched the crotch of his jeans rubbing sensually. The area of his covered cock was damp and my dick twitched at the sensation.

I slowly unzipped his jeans with my one hand and I worked my fingers under his boxers as my hand wrapped around his huge cock making it grow by my touch made my cock begin to leak precum. I drove slowly to the hotel jerking him off all the way. When we  
arrived I pulled into the drive, shut the SUV off, but kept right on jerking his dick in my hand. Finally I sigh, pulling my fingers from inside his boxers and got out of the rental reluctantly. I carried John in the back way of the hotel and up to my hotel room placing him on my hotel bed. I slowly reached out and pulled down John's Jeans reveling his boxer covered hard aroused cock. I stood there a war raging through my head. If I wanted to fuck a vulnerable drugged/drunk John, I had the perfect opportunity John would never know I had and if he did figure out he'd been fucked, it could be blamed on someone at the club. As I stood there staring down at the pretty man named John Cena, my brain began to justify what I wanted to do. I slowly pulled his tight grey boxers down until his 9 inch cock sprung to life flapping against his abs. Exposed to my sight, I hooked my fingers into the bottom of his button up shirt ripping it apart till there was nothing left as I slung it down the floor near my feet. I have seen Johns firm body many times watching him from the showers but nothing like this could compare as he's so vulnerable and open just for me to feast on any where I want without any one knowing. I looked at his firm little nipples popping out hard and read for me to suck. Taking that thought into action I leaned down and put my mouth over one.

As I sucked on his small erect nipple, the war in my head grew. Part of me was yelling to fuck him, the other part yelling that it was wrong. I slipped my hand down and allowed my finger to slid between Johns thighs to the warm but dry pucker of Johns ass, As I pushed my finger into the tight hole the war in my mind ceased. My cock had won. After two strokes I pulled my finger out to Slowly strip from my clothes dropping them in a pile beside the bed. Soon I stood naked next to the bed, my hard tan cock waving in the air, precum glistening on the tip. I climbed onto the bed and spread John's strong cream colored thighs till I could see Johns pink tight ass pucker as beautiful as I remember it. I leaned down and ran my tongue up his smooth inner thighs, reveling in the smooth soft sensation of his skin against my tongue. I lick closer to his ass whole my cock hardening at Johns musky scent rolling off him in waves. John's scent was assaulting my nostrils, causing my cock to leak even more precum and I loved it.

As my tongue slid between the warm tight ring of his asshole, I rammed it in as far as I could, The taste of pure John was heaven as I pushed his legs up and began to slowly eat his ass whole, licking from his tight pink asshole to his cock licking over the mushroom head, over and over, stopping from time to time to ram my tongue as deep into his tight hole as I could before licking on. John tasted so fucking good and his ass was so tight and tender, I knew I could spend hours eating his tasty little asshole out, but I also knew I couldn't hold out much longer. My cock head was covered in precum and I knew I'd bust my nuts right there on the sheets if I didn't fuck John soon. I moved up between John's legs, pushing them even farther up until his knees were almost against the mattress on either side of him making his ass even more vulnerable for me to fuck into oblivion. I took hold of my dick and rubbed the head up and down his tight little pink pucker. I put the bulbous knob of my cock against John's hole and nudged forward, pushing the  
head in the tight restricting ring of his ass. The visual and tactical sensation of my cock head sliding between the ring of his ass was incredible. John's little pucker practically sucked me right in putting so much restricting pressure on the purple head of my invading  
cock as I slowly pushed forward I groaned at the sexy situation I am in and I love it. I suddenly needed a better angle so I reach around his legs, grabbed hold of his strong round hips, picked up his dead weighted body I plop his body down on a pillow propping John's ass up off the bed for a better angle. I pressed forward pulling on his hips as I did. I felt my cock slowly start to slide into his tight tunnel and felt his sweet, tight ass gripping my cock further, I pushed a little harder, pulling on his hips a bit more. Slowly, very slowly, inch by inch, I slid into John, until I found myself full length in his tight pucker, my balls pressed against his firm large ass cheeks to die for. I sat still, buried in his ass, enjoying the feel of my cock sheathed in his warm super tight hole. I breathed through the bliss as I knew once I started to fuck him it wouldn't take me long before I busted my nuts inside him. I wasn't worried about people coming into my hotel room Vince roomed me alone so I have no room buddies to invade this moment. I just didn't  
want to rush it. I did want to get a few pictures before I finished so I can maybe use them as black mail and also to jerk off to when I'm lonely. I looked down at a very drugged up clueless John as I decided to get some before I filled his warm little asshole with a load of my cum.

I slowly pulled out of John, watching as my cock slid out of his tight rings of his ass, delighting in the way his ass muscles clung to my cock as if they didn't want to let go. Just before my cock head came out I stopped and stared at the image of my dick glistening with his delicious ass juices. Then I pulled out completely, my cock popping up as it withdrew from his tight, swollen used ass. I stopped starring at John long enough to picked up my digital camera and took several pictures of his pucker, then several more with my fingers inserted to the knuckle. I put another pillow under his ass, raising it so that I had a great angle to fuck him and take pictures. I pushed the head of my cock into him and took several more pictures, then pushed it to the root and took several more. I took a couple of Johns beautiful peaceful face to show it was him I fucked then a full body picture all the while staying buried balls deep in his tight ass. Finally I got a better idea and turned the camera to video mode and placed it on the night stand pointing at the bed to catch the action. I pushed John's legs up and began to fuck him with long hard strokes groaning and moaning at the sensation.

With his super tight asshole gripping my cock, it wasn't long and I was close to cumming. I pushed balls deep into John's tight ass as my cock exploded, pumping rope after rope of sticky cum into his violated little pucker. When I was done, I grabbed the camera and focused it on his hole pulling my cock out I recorded the image of my cum covered cock sliding out of his tight ass. When my cock head popped out it was followed by my cum dripping out of John's slippery little hole and running down the crack of his huge hot globes making me squeeze one for the feel of them as I caught it all on camera in such delight, I then turned it off and dropped it back in the drawer to wait to make a disk to send to some others for there enjoyment as well.

I looked back over at a knocked out John I slip on the bed again hovering over him till my face is inches from his but I take that moment to kiss those luscious lips that have been taunting me since day one. I thrust my tongue inside memorizing every crevice and taste that is John Cena till I have to come up for breath I look back down at my angel one last time before getting up to dress John to take him back to his hotel room so he won't notice anything happened. I pick John up in my arms carrying him bridal style to his hotel room laying him only in boxers under the sheets peacefully kissing him one last time I leave a note before walking out the door till in the morning after…

**WOW THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO DO AND THINK OUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW AND QUESTION**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : JOHN HAS A DECISION TO MAKE**

**** ~ ** JOHN POV ** ~ ****

**John's wet dream**

The sexy, dangerously dark steamy blue eyes of a solder haunts my thoughts this night. And he looks familiar but I can't see him from the dark shadows and right now I can't recall when I had seen them or last I touched myself erotically but I can't resisted the temptation. There was little doubt what this man in my dreams has to be thinking, as I know that look all too well, he might as well have said out loud, "I want to fuck that round plump ass right off you." But how did I respond? I hadn't exactly given a signal of disapproval. It had surprised and caught me unguarded that, a very attractive stranger who's eyes burned into me with such heat should show such sexually charged interest in me. There was no doubt in my mind, as I nibbled my pillow, that my self-esteem had been raised a good few notches since my bad break up with Randy.

The stranger walked out of the shadows and I gasp as I see a very sexy naked Randy Orton with only a military hat on and his cheeky, captivating smile that he uses every time for his obvious flirting. I can't believe Randy is here in my dreams the man I ruined our relationship with I'm having a wet dream about the man I'm still in love with but would I ever turn him away or this moment specially if I can't have him in real life why not in dream life? The restless wriggle of my legs, and exotic tingle between my thighs answered my question for me as never, I would be glad to open my legs for Randy anytime he asks. I close my eyes in my dream and try to sleep but feel the bed dip a little behind me as I drifted deeper into my bed as the remaining tensions in my body evaporated with Randy's gentle, tender hands that were seductively massaging my back and shoulders. His hands seemed to weave a magic charm, gradually moving from the tautness of my neck, down along my back to my round ass, driving out all the pent up pressures and stresses that had been silently crushing my body.

As if Randy could read my mind on what I wished, one hand slipped lightly over my ass kneading and feeling the soft, smooth skin and down first one thigh, over the back of my knee and along my calf before returning to my back and tenderly repeating the same on the opposite side. The cheeks of my ass received a deeper kneading massage as Randy's masculine hands repeated the same full body length massage. Searching fingertips grasped my cock gently between my legs before returning to the flesh at the tops my strong thighs. Feather light kisses were gently, mercilessly showered on my back, to the soft cheeks of my ass, down along my thighs and calves as I wined a little from the hot feeling of the heated moment.

Randy's face moved to my short brown military style hair smelling my sent obsessively till he moves back down to my neck again with soft, tantalizing kisses starting behind my ear, continuing along my neck and shoulder as Randy's manly hand was placed on the inside of my knee bending it outwards and opening my thighs wide. Delicious fingers moved up my thigh as I drew a sharp intake of breath as the mild fleeting touch drifted over my cock gently, while the tender kisses continued. Randy's husky, deep voice which seems to emanate from deep inside me every time whispered, "Keep your thighs open blue eyes, and let me feel your sweetness." I was panting a little but kept my legs opened voluntarily, as if by his hypnotic command, spreading out across the bed. Randy's divine, manly fingers caressed me ever so sensuously and one extended finger pressed along the tip of my cock where precum dribbled out the top. I had experienced many exotic dreams with Randy the main man giving me such attention but none as deeply intense as this.

And as I moan ever so gently and sweetly my strong hips wriggled to better accommodate the wonderful feel of the magic fingers going up and down on my cock. my hard, centre of ecstasy emerged from its hiding place and was gently tantalized into throbbing erectness by the masculine combination and expert manipulating dexterity of finger and thumb working in perfect unison. I relaxed completely allowing myself to be possessed by Randy and again his searching traced my cock grasping and kneading its way up and down the length making me feel as if I am floating in pure undolterative bliss, fleetingly touching my erectness then cupping my entire cock tenderly in his palm before, spreading my sweet juices around my swollen length. Even in my sleep I can't help wondering if this wonderful dream would suddenly end as they so often do, leaving me totally alone and unsatisfied without the real Randy in my life anymore. But the fingers continued massaging my cock subtly before returning in tight twist of the wrist making me get louder with my moaning and groaning in blissful rippling passion.

A couple more twist with Randy's magical hand and ecstasy swamped the receptive stress free serenity of my brain that sent me into an orgasmic spasm, causing me to release my orgasm of juices all over the adventurous fingers and my abs before trickling onto the sheets beneath me. The dreamy, hypnotic spell, wound webs so intense that I began to moan louder and louder in my sleep, my groans filling the room. "Shhhhhhh god I love you," I heard the sensuous, almost inaudibly, sweet sound of his husky voice whisper in my ear making me stop everything as I start to breath unevenly and tears slowly run down my face. I finally see Randy raise up from my side and hover over my face with concern as he wipes the tears from my baby blue eyes "why so sad baby did I say something wrong?" Randy asks in a whisper making more tears consume me as I shake my head no a million times till he reaches up with his beautiful tan fingertips smoothing them over my jaw "no its just after I wake up I know that this isn't real and you'll be gone you're not really here in my bed anymore your with my best friend" I say sniffling and miserably groggily voice.

"hey hey hey look at me" Randy says gently turning my face so I'm looking into his very steely gorgeous blue eyes that haunt me everyday since the real Randy has been gone. "look I don't know what happened in the real world as you put it to make the real me leave you but he's crazy for ever letting someone as gorgeous, strong, sensual, and passionate as you go through his finger tips" the dream Randy says with so much passion it reminds me of the real loving Randy that I'm in love with to this day and it makes me want to cry more but I hold it in as good as I can. "will you hold me?" I ask out of no were to the dream Randy and he smiles his beautiful smile before slipping down in the covers wrapping his strong tattooed arms around me as I bury my face in his chest smelling his obsessively masculine scent that turns me into goo every time…..

**" WAKING UP "**

JOHN'S POV

Sun shines through the hotel room window as I groan at the invasion why did it have to be so early or is it late well it looks like either way I'm going to have to get up. I move over to my side to see the clock chiming 7:00 am on the dot leaving it time for breakfast and gym before I have many interviews, signings and the arena to check up on my tag partners Daniel Bryan and Kane tonight for Raw as we have to go over our promo to lead up to our match. I move one leg to swing over the side but feel very sticky down there and groan as I don't even have to look to know that I came when my wet dream was taking place with Randy. I raise up a little but feel a excruciating pain shoot through my back all the way down to my ass as I yelp in surprise and pain and look down in shock.

I hear rustling of sheets and look over to see my hotel room partner Punk stirring from his slumber at my yelp waking him. I try to move again but feel it a bit stronger shoot up me again and tears almost want to spew out of my eyes at the pain I'm enduring what in the hell happened to me last night? "John are you alright?" I hear Punk ask me almost hesitantly as he moves out of his bed in red tight boxers and a white best in the world T shirt kneeling down at my feel in concern for my pain but also a little something else like he knows something but its hard for him to say it. I try to stand again but all it leads to pain in my ass literally making my fall right back down on the mattress in distress at this painful feeling hoping I didn't hurt myself somehow.

"your going to have to go easy now you don't want to hurt yourself down there now do you?" Punk says sending of warning signs specially when I didn't even say it was my ass that was hurting. "Punk what happened to me last night?" I ask hesitantly almost not wanting to know as I watch Punk look everywhere but me at nervously "I don't know I wasn't with you last night I came in and you were asleep that's all" Punk says stiffly making me know he knows something that happened "Punk your lying I can tell because 1 I never even told you it was my ass that was hurting and right away you knew and 2 your not even looking at me your looking everywhere but which leads me to the conclusion you know something now tell me" I demand sternly as I see Punk flinch but sigh as he stands to walk over to our DVD player at our TV plopping in a disc that I didn't notice was there before as I wait for him to play whatever it is.

I gasp if fright as I see me on the TV naked and in the arms of Dwayne Johnson the one man I hate the most but as I look on I see he's naked too and fucking me as my eyes are closed making me shake in fear at what happened to me. I clear my throat and ask the burning question that I almost am afraid to know the answer to "what happened to me why am I not awake and how come I can't remember this" I say shakily watching as Dwayne put my unconscious body's ass in the air to zoom in on my pink hole that was filled with his dick pushing in and out of me making me ill just watching. Punk sighed again before answering "someone drugged you last night at the club when we were dancing at Miz's bachelor party I don't know who or what else happened but Dwayne put in a note that he took you to his hotel room and in his words make love to your unconscious drugged up body and left you here after he was done also leaving a video of the action happening" Punk finishes as he hands me the note Dwayne gave to me reading he had fun and don't worry I made love to you and placed right back where you belong unharmed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I ran to the bathroom not even caring about the pain shooting through me with each step as I leaned over the toilet regurgitating anything I ate last night with tears running down my face. I felt a soft hand cup my back softly as Punk soothingly rubbed my naked back in a recurring manner while I emptied my whole stomach. After what felt like eternity I sob and sob and son hysterically at what Dwayne had done to me. "why why why would he do this to me I can't believe he would stoop this low to try to get in my head before WrestleMania this is so personal" I say as Punk pulls me onto his lap on the bathroom floor rocking back and forth trying to calm me down. "John I don't think this has anything to do with WrestleMania anymore I think he just wants you to himself he's always had a thing for you he even told me last year when you started your feud he found you fascinating and wanted to dominate you" Punk says gently rubbing my back and face calming me down a bit from my fit of sobs as I drift off into a wonderment of sleep from my stressful morning.

**++ PUNK POV +**+

John was kind of heavy but I finally got his 250 pound body on his bed to let him sleep this morning off a little as I stare down at his beautiful face. Gosh he is one beautiful man and in my personal thoughts I think Randy is crazy to let him go even if John did cheat on him a little I still would try to work it out if it was me. But actually a little part of me is so thrilled Randy let John go because now someone more of a man and more loving can move in and sweep him off his feet and show John what real love is and that's most likely what I will accomplish. I move over to my side of the room to rummage through my things as I pull out my gym clothes to go down and work out a couple hours as Johns sleeps peacefully.

I pull out my black and red best in the world hoodie and my navy blue jean shorts with tennis shoes and a black hat to match my hoodie. I zip up my hoodie that I pull over a grey tank top and tie my shoes reaching over I grab my wallet and key card to get back inside the room and walk to the hotel door leaving to the gym. When I enter the elevator I sigh as I see none other then Randy Orton and Sheamus side by side in work out shorts and Sheamus with a white tank top and Randy in a grey T shirt looking straight ahead. I walk to the front of the elevator not even bothering to push a button as I know both men are going same place I am and already did it as I whistle on the way down the ride placing my back facing them so I don't have to look at the men who hurt my John. It was Sheamus who broke the silence after 2 minutes "so Punk how's John doing?" Sheamus asked a little smugly making me know he does mean what he asked. I slowly turn my head in his direction but look to see a enraged Randy looking directly at Sheamus as well not all to pleased with Sheamus half assed question.

"you don't mean your concern so why would I even think tell you how MY John is doing" I say indicating on the word MY so Randy even heard it to back off and as I glance a little in Randy's direction I see the look of hurt in his eyes only for a minute until it was erased by seething rage but it was enough that both rage and hurt showed me I got under his skin by saying that one word of ownership over John. Sheamus frowned at the word as well as he caught onto it too going on with his rant "what do you mean your John you two together now?" Sheamus asked curiously making me smirk as the door dinged indicating that we were on the right floor and before I even thought about answering the question I stepped out of the elevator and walked with haste to the gym without another word.

**{{ JOHN POV }}**

I stir from my well deserved sleep as I feel finger tips running softly up my thighs but I really don't remember throwing the blanket off or getting into bed again maybe Punk is here with me after I passed out ya that has to be it but I feel the hands smooth up to my naked stomach and I remember I'm only in baby blue boxers from last night. I open one eye and see a handsome dark complected face hovering over me in a soothing smile but for some reason that smile doesn't feel all that soothing to me as I pop both eyes open to get a better look and I gasp as I see Dwayne inches from my face and on instinct I head butt him right in the nose as I hear a loud crack making me cheer that I finally got one on him unexpectedly as I watch Dwayne groan while falling backwards holding his nose in pain.

"What the fuck!" Dwayne shouts holding his nose still but I take a chance leaping from the bed onto Dwayne as he tumbles backwards on his back to the hotel carpet with me on top pinning his arms down with my knees and weight. "oh ha ha wow finally there's some fight in my minx are you just a ball of fire today baby?" Dwayne says laughing a little making me even more mad at his joking manner for all the things he's done to me "I'm not your baby or minx for that matter and that nose crack is for earlier" I say through gritted teeth "Oh you mean the hot steamy sex we had last night with you all vulnerable and at my mercy while I plow into that sweet ass of yours" Dwayne says cockily making me shake in anger and press my knees harder into his arms as I hear Dwayne mew in pain at the pressure and I feel a sick glee that he's at my mercy now. "Why don't you say that again I dare you?" I say dangerously deep with anger as I lean closer to Dwayne to show him I'm not even fazed by his attempt to get under my skin. Dwayne starts laughing again much to my surprise as he catches me off guard rolling his hip slamming them into my hip as I tumble in pain over till Dwayne trades positions with him on top. Dwayne sits on top of my waist pressing down as he pins my arms above my head with one giant death grip making me squirm to get out of my predicament.

"oh look just the right position I need gosh I love feeling you under me we match so much together don't you think?" Dwayne asks sarcastically sweet making me roll my eyes at his attempt "oh ya I feel the love" I say back just as sarcastic making Dwayne laugh again and its starting to get on my nerves "you know that's what I love about you your so honest but cute to back it up and you have a body to die for" Dwayne says seductively as I feel his free hand venture a little lower then my comfort zone as I take that as a opportunity to head butt him again but he moves his face just in time. "Wo! there Minx gosh you're a little spit fire are you wow I am so horny for you right now specially when I like them feisty" Dwayne says moving his hand again as I start to panic trying to move my hips to push him off but all I get is a grinding motion from Dwayne onto my boxer covered dick and I have to hold in a moan as my body is sending pleasurable tingles through the friction.

"does it feel good my little minx all that pleasurable friction its so funny how your body by one grind can get so hard its wants more without your heads demand of something different" Dwayne reply's huskily as his hand finally buries itself under my boxers but instead on going for my dick like I thought Dwayne was going for he goes straight for my pucker making my heart race with the pain forming as he pushes his middle finger in dry and I cry out at the tightness and soreness from last night. "oh ya still so tight are we God what I wouldn't do right now to be buried deep inside your addicting ass hole" Dwayne says with hunger in his eyes making tears run down my face at this situation I placed myself in. "Stop get out of me please!" I scream as I feel Dwayne thrust his dry finger in and out of my sore pucker making me sob in pain "no not until you hear my proposal which is very important you listen" Dwayne demands thrusting his finger harder making me gasp in pain.

"O..K I..LL ..Li..ST…EN.." I stutter and try to breath through the pain he's creating "good Dwayne says circling his finger one last time in my hole before pulling out taking the finger to his hand and sucking off my taste making me ill at the pleasured moan coming from him "hmm you taste so good" Dwayne says like some kind of stalker/pervert which he mostly is "what do you want" I demand making him smirk down at me mischievously and I feel nervous "well since where going to get right to it I'll tell you what I want I want your hand in marriage" Dwayne says genuinely making my gasp in disbelieve "what?" I ask again not believing my ears as I see Dwayne's smirk gets wider and he leans a little closer "did I stutter I said I want your hand in marriage" Dwayne repeated and for a long time I was speechless not really registering why he of all people would ever think I would even agree to this and the more I thought about how ridiculous that was the more I started to laugh "what in the hell possessed you to think I would ever agree to become your husband" I say to Dwayne laughing even harder at the whole situation and Dwayne clears his throat as he smiles his blinding billion dollar smile. "because my sweet Minx you don't have a choice in the matter" and that stopped my laughing right there as that's one thing that pisses me off more is being forced to do something I don't want to do "what do you mean I don't have a choice yes I do what are you going to do kidnap me?" I ask seriously making Dwayne this time chuckle "oh as tempting as that offer sounds no I'm not going to do that but I'm going to get you to beg me to marry you" he says confidently making me look at him in confusion.

_"_I'm not following what do you mean me beg you I hate you why would I ever want to marry you?" Dwayne leans a little closer "because if you don't that little performance last night with me drugging you and fucking the hell out of you without you knowing and the rape I did before then will be the least of your worries on what I can do to you see you don't realize on how much I have Vince in my pocket and how much I have the world rapped around my finger I'm a billionaire actor/wrestler loved by millions even more then you I can do anything I want and know one would be the wiser so before you reject my offer you better think first on who your dealing with" Dwayne whispers in my ear as the reality of those words hit me like a ton of bricks as I know exactly how influential, clever and rich Dwayne Johnson really is…..

**LATER IN THE NIGHT**

JOHN POV

"awe you shouldn't have" Chris says acting like he was crying happy tears as I hand him a bouquet of lillies and roses. "Well what are friends for you dense" I say back leaning in to kiss him on the cheek "wow John gives me flowers but you two couldn't do anything special for your rocker friend you two are useless what am I going to do with them?" Chris asks dramatically making me giggle at the sight. "Hey your ass is worth a lot less then that you jack ass!" Miz screams at Chris playfully as he adjusts his coat from the chilly air "Oh and yours is worth what a buck eighty five" Punk replies for Chris sarcastically on the other side of me as I snort in laughter making Punk wink at me.

"Hey! mine is worth a whole hell of a lot more then yours or Chris's put together it's Johns over here that we have to worry about" Miz says checking my ass out "What what's wrong with my ass!" I complain shielding my ass from Miz's view "nothing you just have a black woman's ass in a white mans body that's all" Miz replies nonchalantly making my mouth dry "was that supposed to offend me because I've had some black women with huge asses and they are damn hot compared to a skinny tiny white woman's" I say laughing making Miz, Chris and Punk join in "well I'll say he's speaking the truth I've been with a couple myself and they know what there doing" Chris says giggling making Punk almost spew his Pepsi as he looks around at the backstage. "so this is what its like to be a on the side rock star is it do you ever get nervous?" Punk asks Chris "nah not really its sort of like wrestling once the adrenaline hits you can pretty much do anything even sing in front of thousands of crowds and instead of using your body to kick ass you use your voice to sway the crowd much more easier I think then having to do stunts on top ropes" Chris replies honestly as he pulls on his marlin Monroe jacket with her face half skeleton making him look more awesome.

"Well thanks again Chris for inviting us to your concert tonight I'm actually really pumped up to finally see you perform in front of your rocker fans" say honestly as Chris nods smiling at me "you know I would do anything for you John just to see you smile again" Chris says making me blush. "ummm Chris were up" One of the crew members reminds him as Chris walks up to me grabbing a hold of my face gently leaning in and attaches his lips to mine in such a passion hungry kiss it stills my breath away. We stay like that for a minute before I hear a throat clear from Miz and move back a little for some room as I look up into Chris's bright blue eyes and see so much love in them it makes my heart clench. "it's ok sunshine you don't have to make your decision right now but you know my feelings are true for you and always have been" Chris whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek winking at me before grabbing his guitar before running out on stage to start the show.

I stand stock still for a moment trying to remember where I was with all this fuzziness in my head at that wonderful connection filled kiss. I touch my lips with my finger tips smiling a little at my wonderful feeling of being loved but then the hard reality hit me again that I can't love Chris, Randy, Miz, or Punk because there's only one man that has me now and probably will never let me go and that's the one man that holds my future in the palm of his hands DWAYNE (THE ROCK) JOHNSON…..

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE I SHORE HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : JOHN CENAS happy ending**

**** ~ ** JOHN POV ** ~ ****

**WRESTLEMANIA 29**

"Come on which shoes do you think I should wear?" I ask kind of nervous about my match tonight with Dwayne in front of 80 thousand fans as the adrenaline pumps through me. "Uhh since when have you became a girl and worried with the way you look and what shoes to wear there BOTH tennis shoes like you always wear it's not going to make a difference" Punk says annoyingly making me roll my eyes at his lack of interest "oh your no help why do I bother" I say turning from Punk to pick the white ones with a lime green bottoms to match my tan shorts and yellow ten years strong with navy blue lettering trade mark shirt.

I hear Punk sigh as I lean down to finish dressing and ignore him "look I know your nervous about getting in the same ring with the man who's tortured you since day one of this fued but look at it this way if you win tonight at wrestlemania you can humiliate Dwayne in front of his mother girlfriend and all the fans that love him and show just who the real man is" Punk says trying to cheer me up making me smile a little. "Oh yes Punk lets increase the hope in my little sex toys mind that he actually has a chance of beating me tonight isn't that right my minx" and my smile dropped there as I see a smirking Dwayne slowly walk infront of me. "Stay away from him Dwayne your not supposed to be anywhere near him till your match tonight" punk demands blocking Dwaynes path to get to me.

I hear Dwayne snort looking down at punk in amusement at his bravery "oh how adorable you trying to save the man you love but the funny thing is you can't save John for long he's mine out there in that ring I can do whatever I want to him" Dwayne threatens making me shake in fear at the truth in that statement. "Over my dead body you'll do anything inappropriate to John out there you've done enough to scar HIS mind leave it alone and just do your job or I swear I'll hunt you down and beat the shit out of you as soon as you step through the gorilla". Punk threatens right back just as dangerously making Dwayne just smile as I wait with my breath held for a fight to break out but Dwayne mockingly bows looking STRAIGHT AT me before walking off laughing.

** ROCK VS JOHN CENA **

I look over from my corner of the ring to watch as the ref holds the WWE championship belt over his head to show the mixed reactioned fans what this fight is all come down to and I try to get my head in the game as I see Dwayne starring me down from the other side bouncing from one foot to another in a ready stance making me nervous and maybe second guessing myself but I quickly shake it off. And before I know it the bell signals to start the match as we circle one another sizing each other up to take the first move. Dwayne charges first make me wrap my arm in a head lock over his head as I feel Dwayne push me off making me bounce from the ring ropes to shoulder tackle Dwayne to his back on the ring as he stands looking at me perplexed that I would make such a move so early.

I give a half smirk his direction as I see him narrow his eyes in annoyance as we circle each other again... 1..2..3 and oh my God I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I hear my name being chanted by my cenation fans and Justin Roberts announcing the winner as I set there on the mat not believing this is real that I finally did it I'm the man a legion winning against the rock and I feel exasperating gasping excitedly as I stand on shacky legs as Dwayne stands in the corner with his head down in embarrassment making me somewhat proud of myself but also feeling bad.

I walk over to Dwayne as he lifts my hand in winner making the friendliest louder for our sportsmanship as he hugs me and walks out of the ring... I get behind the gorilla to greet all my friends with the belt over my shoulder smiling my dimpled smile as I see all my friends and co workers clapping whistling and smiling at me making me cry that I finally done my biggest goal in my career and succeeded. I look around and more tears pour out as I see Randy Orton standing off in the corner with tears matching mine and I reach out for him as he walks up to me in a smile embracing in a passionate kiss making everyone around us cheer.

We let go as he moves down to one knee making me sob as I see Randy pull out a beautiful diamond ring "John cena will you marry me?" Randy asks and without hesitation I jump in his arms screaming yes over and over again as we kiss and hold one another in a passionate embrace of missed times that were lost...

WELL HERE IT IS PEOPLE THE END I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I PUBLISHED IT


End file.
